Harry Potter et le Prince des moldus
by NVB
Summary: Le prince Charles de Galles, entre pour sa cinquième année à Poudlard, seul membre de la famille royale a avoir le don de la magie, Charles cherche encore sa place. Il sait qu'il devra un jour choisir entre régner sur une Angleterre Moldu et quitter le monde des sorciers ou rester vivre parmi les sorciers et quitter sa famille. Mais que va t'il faire avec le retour de Voldemort?
1. Chapitre 1 : retour de Balmoral

Voici ma 1er fanfic j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, elle va suivre les livres à partir du tome V, je connais déjà la fin, et je cache donc des indices dans chaque chapitre !

J'espère avoir des commentaires !

Évidement tout appartient à JK Rowling! Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : retour de Balmoral

12 août 1995, dans le train en direction de King's cross dans un wagon qui lui était réservé se trouvait un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année était seul enfin presque, son bienveillant garde du corps l'observait.

Ce jeune garçon pouvait paraitre tout à fait normal à première vue, cheveux châtains, peau pale yeux marron, il était la parfaite caricature de l'enfant anglais. Cependant si on l'observait avec attention on pouvait voir une certaine noblesse de regard et un maintien irréprochable. Il était évident qu'il devait faire partie de l'aristocratie, mais toute personne normalement constituée aurait reconnu le prince Charles de Galles.

Le prince était actuellement en route pour Londres, à la suite d'une affaire urgente il a été dans l'obligation de quitté sa famille actuellement en vacances dans le château de Balmoral en Ecosse.

Ce même prince était plongé dans une lecture dans journal étrange, avec des photos animées. On pouvait lire sur l'article la baisse de niveau de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Même s'il semblait perdu dans sa lecture il était en réalité perdu dans ses pensées.

Il réfléchissait aux cinq dernières années qui c'était écoulé, il se souvenait de la lettre qu'il avait reçu lors de ses 11 ans, cette lettre qui avait à jamais changé son destin. Un futur dont il n'avait aucune idée, étant l'héritier de la couronne il devra quitter le monde des sorciers pour être le chef de l'état des moldus ou quitter le monde des moldus et se faire oublier d'eux pour rester vivre parmi les sorciers. Il était à l'heure actuelle le seul membre de la famille royale à avoir le don de la magie, il n'avait personne dans sa famille pour le conseiller, mise à part sa mère la reine qui ne cessait de lui rappeler ses obligations envers la couronne. Un jour il serait obligé de choisir.

Mais pour l'instant il s'accordait le temps de profiter des deux mondes. Il était drôle de savoir que le choixpeau lui-même avait longtemps balancé entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor, Charles ne se pensant pas courageux était toujours étonné du choix de sa maison. Il était un Gryffondor pas comme les autres, contrairement à ces camarades de maison il n'avait pas le don de se mettre dans les ennuies, il était bien trop sérieux pour cela. Lorsqu'il révisait avec sa camarade Hermione rien ne pouvaient les arrêter. Le plus surprenant était qu'il avait le respect des Serpentards, jamais ils ne se moquaient de lui, Charles était certain que cela venait de son statut de membre de la famille royale.

Si sa première année avait été un ensemble de découverte fabuleuse, la deuxième était marqué par la peur, la peur du monstre de Serpentard, surtout quand sa grande amie Hermione a été victime elle-même de ce même monstre. Cependant lui il n'avait pas été pétrifié par la bête. Étant très ami avec Hermione, il connaissait bien sûr les coups du trio d'or cependant il avait rapidement eu l'habitude de faire comme s'il ne voyait rien, après tout il continuait de représenter la couronne et ne pouvait se retrouver appliqué dans une "bêtise", mais étant à Gryffondor il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les soutenir mentalement même s'il ne manquait pas une occasion de les rappeler à l'ordre. Lors de sa troisième année il a pris place au Magenmagot en tant que représentant des moldus puisqu'il était le seul membre de la famille royale à être un sorcier et c'était une tradition au parlement des sorciers qu'un membre de la famille royale y siège, de plus Charles avait un rôle de coordination entre les deux ministres, le premier ministre et l'autre ministre. si d'ailleurs il était en route d'urgence pour Londres c'est parce qu'il y avait une audience au Magenmagot, audience du à l'utilisation de la magie devant un Moldue par Harry James Potter. Quant Harry et lui serait seul à seul il allait l'entendre, comment avez t'il put mettre la maison Gryffondor dans un tel embarra !

Lors de sa quatrième année, l'école avez reçu le tournoi de trois sorciers, et Harry était particulièrement mis en danger, si Ron Weasley avait été jaloux de Harry, Charles lui voyant le danger l'avait soutenu, il lui avait appris quelque sortilège de défense qu'il avait lui-même appris de son auror et garde du corps (qui était d'ailleurs actuellement derrière Charles et qui le suivait partout en dehors de Poudlard). Pendant cette période ils s'étaient tous les deux rapprochés.

Cependant pendant si cette année-là Charles avait été confronté à nombreux mystères autour de la coupe de feu et des mangemorts à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, un mystère le concerné particulièrement : en effet l'arrivé des étudiants français à Poudlard lors du tournois des trois sorciers lui avait permis de rencontrer Fleur Delacour et sa jeune sœur. Lors de cette rencontre la belle Fleur fut surprise de voir son collier émettre une lumière rouge au contact de Charles. Elle lui expliquera plus tard que son collier est un cadeau de sa grand-mère Velanne et qu'il ne s'allume qu'en présence d'un membre de sa famille. Ainsi cela voulait dire que Fleur et Charles étaient cousins pourtant Charles est un née moldu, il était le seul membre de famille à être un sorcier, il était impossible que Fleur soit sa cousine, par manque de réponse concluante ils avaient convenu que Charles avait un lointain ancêtre français moldu, qu'il aurait en commun avec les Delacour.

Si ce mystère l'avait préoccupé toute l'année, il l'avait complétement oublié depuis les évènements tragiques de la dernière épreuve. il n'oublierait jamais comment Harry était rentré, ce fut effroyable. Il ne savait encore aujourd'hui comment réagir à l'affirmation de son ami sur l'éventuel retour du seigneur des ténèbres. S'il était revenu alors tous les moldus étaient en grand danger, et il était de son devoir de protéger son peuple. Charles savait que Harry ne cherchait pas la célébrité, il n'avait donc aucune raison de mentir.

Après l'annonce d'Harry le ministre avait fait une longue campagne de dénigrement contre Dumbledore et Harry lui-même. Cornelius Fudge avait demandé à Charles de ne rien dire à l'autre ministre, il ne voulait pas provoquer une panique générale. Charles savait qu'il devait donner son soutien à Fudge, après tout il était le chef du gouvernement et Charles d'après sa mère devait toujours soutenir son premier ministre. il avait donc décidé de ne rien faire, et même de paraître en compagnie de Fudge hostile à Dumbledore afin de garder son influence au parlement des sorciers.

Si Charles ne connaissait pas son futur, il ne savait pas non plus où se trouvait sa place, en tant que seul membre de la couronne à être sorcier ne devait-il pas représenter sa mère ? Après tout n'est-ce pas pour cela qu'il avait un siège au parlement ? Pouvait-il contrairement aux coutumes des moldues ne pas accorder sa confiance au ministre sorcier ? Charles pouvait se lamenter de ne pas avoir un livre sur le rôle d'une monarchie constitutionnel dans le monde sorcier.

Charles regardait par la fenêtre, et il voyait la gare se rapprocher dans quelques instants ces vacances seront terminés. Évidemment il n'avait pas eu des vacances ordinaires, il avait accompagné pendant l'été sa mère dans sa tournée des pays du common law , il avait rencontré de nombreux chef du gouvernement moldu de sa mère, ainsi que leur homologue sorcier. Il avait été très satisfait d'apprendre en Australie les bases de la magie du sang, une magie qui n'est pas enseigné en Europe. Et il avait dû rattraper avec un précepteur les matières moldus qu'il n'étudiait pas à Poudlard comme le droit, l'économie, la constitution, les relations internationales et l'histoire.

Le train s'arrêta, Charles se leva, il devait se dépêcher, le jugement n'allait pas tarder.


	2. Chapitre 2 : l'audience disciplinaire

_Bonjour j'espère que vous allez bien, voici le chapitre 2, j'essaye de garder un rythme de publication constant. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Donnez-moi des commentaires svp ! _

**Chapitre 2 : l'audience disciplinaire **

En sortant du train, Charles vu un troupeau de journaliste qui l'attendait, rien qu'en les voyant il se sentait épuisé. Alors il prit son plus beau sourire, et commença à faire ce que sa mère aime appelée le jeu de la couronne. Il s'avança doucement et marcha dans leur direction avec une grande noblesse.

_ votre altesse, votre altesse s'il vous plait ! Dit le troupeau.

Charles s'arrêta, et fit semblant de s'intéresser à eux.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous rentré plutôt que votre famille ? Dit une journaliste du Daily Mail.

_ et bien je suis un élève sérieux j'aime relire mes cours dans le calme, et vous savez il faut bien se préparer lorsque l'on part étudier un an en pensionnat. Répondit Charles avec un regard joyeux.

_ entre vos études, les représentations officielles et sans parler de la tournée avez-vous encore le temps de faire des activités de votre âge ? Et peut-être même de sortir avec une amie au risque de briser le cœur de chaque anglaise ? Demanda une journaliste du Times.

_ vous pouvez être rassurées comme tout jeune homme de 15 ans j'arrives à me trouver de nombreuses sources de distraction, en ce qui concerne une éventuelle amie ça c'est un secret ! Dit Charles avec un visage malicieux. Ayant décidé qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec les journalistes, il les remercia puis parti en direction des toilettes. Évidement les journalistes le suivirent mais ils attendaient devant la porte des toilettes, après tout les anglais avaient en savoir vivre. Heureusement pour Charles dans les toilettes se trouvait un passage pour le ministère de la magie. Alors il entra dans la cuvette des toilettes et tira la chasse. En quelques instants Charles se retrouva au ministère suivi de peu par son garde du corps.

Charles observa gigantesque le hall dans lequel il était arrivé. Son parquet de bois foncé est parfaitement lustré. Le plafond est d'une couleur semblable aux plumages d'un paon et incrusté de symboles dorés mouvants, tel un immense tableau d'affichage célestee. Des lambris de bois recouvrent les murs de chaque côté, qui comprennent de nombreuses cheminées dorées, par lesquelles d'autres sorciers arrivèrent. Au centre du hall se trouve une fontaine circulaire aux statues dorées dont la plus imposante représente un sorcier de noble allure à la baguette pointée vers le ciel d'où est projetée l'eau. À son côté se trouve une sorcière. Ils sont entourés de trois autres statues représentant un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison, qui les regardent avec adoration.

Il n'a fallu que quelques secondes pour que Charles reçoive une note volante. Sur lequel il lut :

"_Votre altesse, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir aussi rapidement et sans encombre. Cela serait un plaisir pour moi que vous acceptiez de prendre le thé maintenant dans mon bureau avec moi. _

_Avec toute mon amitié, Cornelius Fudge" _Charles était vert comment un ministre pouvez t'il le convoquer ainsi ? Fudge était vraiment un crétin pour faire un tel manquement de savoir vivre. Évidement il devait y aller, et il devait impérativement faire bonne figure.

Sans rien dire Charles prit l'ascenseur, arrivé au 6 -ème étage, il emprunta un long couloir où l'on pouvait voir des portraits des ministres de la magie d'Angleterre qui étaient accrochés du plus ancien au premier ministre actuel. À son entré les premiers portraits accrochés furent un signe respectueux de la tête, une marque de respect qui étonna profondément Charles, alors que les derniers ministres ne le calculaient absolument pas. Alors en bon porteur de la couronne il marcha avec une grande dignité suivi au loin par son garde du corps.

Il arriva devant une grande et imposante porte sur laquelle on pouvait lire "_bureau du sage Cornelius Fudge ministre de la magie pour le bien de tous", _Charles eu un rire intérieur en lisant les mots "sage et bien de tous", Fudge n'était pas très malin et particulièrement hautin. Charles frappa et entra.

_ Mon garçon enfin vous voici ! Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! Dit Fudge avec un regard amical assis de l'autre côté de son bureau, en montrant un fauteuil proche de lui. cette infantilisation énerva Charles qui ne laissa rien paraître, et dit avec un sourire :

_Quand le ministre demande un entretien à la couronne, la couronne accepte toujours monsieur le ministre, je dois dire que je suis heureux de vous voir, l'autre ministre ne cesse de s'inquiété ce qui est normal en ces temps troubles, et je vais devoir lui rendre des comptes lors de sa prochaine audience à Buckingham Palace.

Affirma Charles, qui essayait d'emmener le ministre à évoquer le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, le prince savait que Fudge était hostile à ceux qui affirment le retour de Voldemort mais il était curieux de connaître son excuse.

_ il est vrai qu'avec la fuite de Sirius Black les moldus étaient en un danger certain, cependant nous avons la certitude qu'il est actuellement en fuite aux USA, le MACUSA a été évidement prévenu, mais je peux vous assurer que les moldus anglais ne courent aucun danger.

Dit d'une voix assuré le ministre, Charles voyait bien qu'il allait rejeter toutes les futures interventions de Voldemort sur Black.

_ Et bien voilà de quoi le rassurer le ministre moldu, je vais quand même informer le 1er ministre Canadien moldu, il en va de ma responsabilité. Je suis heureux que vous prenez la sécurité des moldus au sérieux. J'imagine que vous ne m'avez pas invité pour parler de Black ?

Dit Charles voulant en finir le vite possible. Ce qui provoqua un plus grand sourire chez Fudge, qui avant de lui répondre versa à Charles une tasse de thé.

_ Et bien mon garçon je ne pense pas mettre trompé en affirmant que depuis votre entré dans le monde des sorciers vous m'accordez votre confiance.

_ bien évidement, la couronne soutien toujours le gouvernement !

_ ah mon vous me faites un grand plaisir Charles, votre amitié et soutien est très important pour moi! Alors puisque nous sommes amis, j'espère que vous accepteriez de me raconter la tournée que vous avez effectué cet été, et notamment votre rencontre avec les autres chefs de gouvernement magique.

_ Et bien, j'ai rencontré les chefs de gouvernement magique de l'Australie, du Canada, et de l'Inde. Je dois dire que j'ai été très bien accueilli.

_ oui et d'après mes renseignements vous avez été un parfait représentant de l'Angleterre, nous avons beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

_ vous me complimentez trop, je ne fais que mon devoir, cependant je tiens à vous rappeler que je ne représente pas uniquement l'Angleterre mais tout le Commonwealth.

_oui bien évidement mon cher, puis je vous demandais ce que pense mes semblables des fausses rumeurs du retour de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom?

Dit Fudge d'une voix plus qu'intéressé.

_ bien évidement ils ne croient en rien ces rumeurs, ils ont une entière confiance en vous monsieur le ministre !

Charles avait menti, il avait passé beaucoup d'heures à convaincre les chefs de gouvernement du retour de Voldemort, et du danger qu'il représente, il était d'ailleurs ravi d'avoir réussi.

Aux propos du Prince, Fudge eu un énorme sourire de satisfaction.

_ c'est très bien ! Charles vous êtes merveilleux ! Mais arrêtait les "monsieur le ministre" appelez-moi Cornelius !

_ très bien Cornelius.

_ je suis plus que satisfait que mes compères ne prêtent pas attention aux mensonges d'un adolescent en recherche de célébrité. D'ailleurs il est grand temps de calmer se garçon, j'espère que je jugement y contribuera ! Et comme vous avez un vote vous pourriez m'aider !

Charles comprit que c'était pour s'assurer qu'il voterait en faveur d'une condamnation qu'il avait reçu cette invitation. Alors il but sa tasse de thé et dit:

_ Cornelius, la couronne et gardienne de la justice, alors je voterais en fonction de nos, cependant les faits sont contre Potter, quelle barbarie que d'attaquer un moldu avec de la magie. En tout cas je peux vous affirmer que si Potter retourne à Poudlard il n'aura absolument pas mon soutien, ses bêtises portent préjudice à la grande maison de Gryffondor.

_ je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, je pense que nous devrions y aller, le procès va commencer, cependant j'aimerais vous donner un conseil, faites attention à Dumbledore.

_ très bien. Allons y.


	3. Chapitre 3 : le jugement

Salut voici un long chapitre, qui ne fut pas très intéressant à écrire … mais il fallait bien poser les bases de l'histoire. Dans ces trois derniers chapitres vous avez eu plusieurs indices pour anticiper quelques énigmes de cette fiction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère pouvoir lire vos avis !

**Chapitre 3 : le jugement **

En sortant du bureau, Charles fut surpris de voir de nombreux journalistes, il se retourna vers Fudge avec un visage interrogateur.

_ j'aurais dû vous prévenir, j'ai organisé une petite conférence de presse pour montrer au monde des sorcier que vous soutenez mon gouvernement. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Charles n'aimait pas se mettre sous le fait accompli, mais dans l'intérêt des moldus il devait faire bonne figure.

_ Bien sûr que non Cornelius.

Dit Charles avec un grand sourire. Ils avancèrent alors devant le nuage de journaliste, pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée Charles se retrouvé sous une pluie de flash de photographe. Il détestait ça, cependant c'était le poids de la couronne, la raison d'être de sa famille.

_ Votre altesse comment réagissent les moldus face à la menace de Sirius Black ? Demanda une journaliste à l'allure d'une girafe.

_ Et bien je me suis entretenu avec le ministre moldu, qui a été informé de la situation, un plan de sécurité va être activé mais le ministre de la magie m'a informé qu'un plan d'aide exceptionnel sera activé pour protéger les moldus.

Fudge dit _ c'est exact, le ministère prend ses responsabilités, et soutenu par le gouvernement moldu et par le prince Charles nous réussirons à remettre l'ordre et la sécurité en Grande-Bretagne.

Le s'était servis de Charles afin de conforter sa popularité, ce que Charles ne manqua pas.

_ Et je suis certain que le ministère prendra en vigilance tous les risques afin de protéger au mieux les moldus.

_ votre altesse Harry Potter va être jugé dans quelques instant pour avoir utilisé sa magie contre un moldu, quel est votre position ? Demanda la même journaliste qui semblait prête à tout pour un scoop.

_ Harry peut bien être un ami de Poudlard s'il a agressé un moldu je voterais pour une condamnation cependant je tiens à ce que justice soit faite et Harry reste innocent tant que l'on n'a pas prouvé les faits reprochés. Je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard je vous remercie pour cet échange constructif.

_ Charles est d'un sérieux exemplaire, il a raison nous devons y aller dit fudge.

Charles et Fudge suivi au loin par le garde du corps de Charles et des aurores de Fudge, montèrent dans l'ascenseur mais au moment où Charles allait appuyer sur le bouton du 5e étage, Fudge dit.

_ la salle a changé pour des causes de structure, nous allons au moins 2.

Fudge appuya sur le bouton, Charles était perdu dans ses pensée, c'était la première fois qu'il allait siéger au magenmagot dans une salle du sous-sol, elles n'étaient plus utilisées depuis les procès contre les mangemorts. L'utilisation de cette salle ne voulait dire qu'une chose, Fudge ne reculera rien pour faire taire Harry.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle de l'audience ou se trouvait à l'entrée une femme à l'allure d'un crapaud habillé de la tête au pied en rose.

_ ahhh Cornelius quelle joie de vous voir ! J'ai bien peur que nous allions devoir juger Potter et bien sans Potter, il ne s'est pas donné la peine de venir ! Dit la femme en rose avec une voix aigüe très joyeuse.

_ Et bien son manque de sérieux ne fait que montrer sa culpabilité ! Dolorès puis-je vous présenter mon ami le Prince charles. Charles voici une de mes collaboratrice Dolorès Ombrage, que vous aurez cette année en tant qu'enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard.

La déclaration de Fudge surpris Charles, le ministre allait donc pouvoir surveiller Dumbledore.

_ c'est un honneur de rencontrer un soutien aussi important que vous du ministère !

Dit Ombrage avec une voix de première de la classe.

_ La couronne soutient toujours le gouvernement, mais tout le plaisir et pour moi professeur.

_ Voyons, voyons vous êtes un ami de Cornelius, donc un des miens, vous pouvez m'appeler Dolorès.

_ avec un grand plaisir Dolorès !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, Charles après avoir salué les autres membres du magenmago, se mit à sa place et commença à écrire une lettre. Ce procès qui semblait être une farce, et le ministère qui intervient dans les affaires de Poudlard, il devait agir, mais discrètement.

Point de vue de Harry :

Harry étouffa une exclamation. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Le vaste cachot dans lequel il était entré lui semblait horriblement familier.

Il ne l'avait pas seulement déjà vu, il y était déjà venu. C'était là qu'il avait atterri lorsqu'il était tombé dans la Pensine de Dumbledore, là qu'il avait assisté à la condamnation des Lestrange à la prison à vie.

Les murs de pierre sombre étaient faiblement éclairés par des torches. Les bancs en gradins qui s'élevaient de chaque côté restaient vides, mais face à lui, les sièges les plus hauts étaient occupés par des silhouettes plongées dans l'ombre, qui parlaient à voix basse. Lorsque la lourde porte se referma derrière Harry, un silence inquiétant s'installa. Une voix d'homme s'éleva alors dans la salle :

— Vous êtes en retard, dit la voix avec froideur.

— Désolé, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise. Je… je ne savais pas que l'heure avait changé.

— Ce n'est pas la faute du Magenmagot, dit la voix. Un hibou vous a été envoyé ce matin. Asseyez-vous.

Harry posa son regard sur le fauteuil situé au centre de la salle et dont les bras étaient pourvus de chaînes. Il avait déjà vu ces chaînes s'animer et s'enrouler autour de quiconque s'asseyait dans ce fauteuil. Le bruit des pas de Harry résonna bruyamment sur le sol de pierre. Lorsqu'il prit place avec précaution au bord du fauteuil, les chaînes se dressèrent dans un cliquetis menaçant mais elles ne se refermèrent pas sur lui. Pris de nausée, il leva les yeux vers les silhouettes assises face à lui, sur les bancs qui le dominaient. À première vue, ils étaient une cinquantaine, vêtus de robes couleur prune, brodées du côté gauche d'un M savamment dessiné. Ils le contemplaient de toute leur hauteur, certains avec des expressions austères, d'autres avec une franche curiosité. Au beau milieu du premier rang se tenait Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie.

Proche de Fudge Harry vu une personne qui lui semblait familier," cela ne pouvait pas être lui" se dit Harry, "il est trop jeune". Il fut revenu à la réalité par Fudge.

— Très bien, l'accusé étant présent , l'audience peut s'ouvrir. Vous êtes prêt ? lança-t-il en tournant la tête.

— Oui, monsieur le ministre, répondit une voix empressée que Harry connaissait bien. Percy, le frère de Ron, était assis tout au bout du premier rang.

— Audience disciplinaire du 12 août, annonça Fudge d'une voix claironnante Harry Potter , domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie, Amelia Susan Bones, directrice du Département de la justice magique, et Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du ministre. Greffier d'audience : Percy Ignatius Weasley…

— Témoin de la défense, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, dit une voix paisible derrière Harry. Il tourna la tête si vite qu'il en ressentit une douleur dans le cou. Dumbledore s'avançait dans la salle d'un pas serein, vêtu d'une longue robe bleu nuit, l'air parfaitement calme. Sa longue barbe et ses cheveux argentés brillèrent à la lueur des torches tandis qu'il parvenait à la hauteur de Harry et regardait Fudge à travers ses lunettes en demilune posées au milieu de son nez aquilin. Les membres du Magenmagot se mirent à chuchoter, les yeux à présent tournés vers Dumbledore. Certains semblaient agacés, d'autres légèrement effrayés. Au dernier rang, deux sorcières âgées levèrent la main pour lui adresser un signe de bienvenue. Harry reposa ses yeux sur le garçon qu'il avat vu , il semblait réjouit d'avoir vu Dumbledore voir même soulagé.

— Ah, dit le ministre, pris complètement au dépourvu. Dumbledore. Oui. Vous avez… heu… été prévenu… heu… que l'heure et… heu… le lieu de l'audience étaient modifiés ? — J'ai dû rater le message, répondit-il d'un ton joyeux. Mais, à la suite d'une heureuse erreur, je suis arrivé au ministère avec trois heures d'avance. Ce n'est donc pas grave

— Oui… bien… Je crois que nous aurons besoin d'un autre siège… Je… Weasley, pourriez-vous… ?

— Laissez, laissez, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué. Il sortit sa baguette magique, l'agita légèrement et un petit fauteuil recouvert de chintz surgit soudain de nulle part, juste à côté de Harry. Dumbledore s'assit, joignit ses longs doigts et observa Fudge avec un intérêt poli. Les membres du Magenmagot continuaient de chuchoter en se trémoussant sur leurs bancs. Ils ne se calmèrent que lorsque Fudge reprit la parole :

— Oui, répéta Fudge qui farfouillait dans ses notes. Bien, alors. Donc. Les charges. Voilà. Il sortit un parchemin de la pile posée devant lui, respira profondément et lut à haute voix : Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivantes : en parfaite connaissance de la gravité de ses actes, après avoir reçu un premier avertissement du ministère de la Magie pour une infraction similaire, il a sciemment et délibérément jeté un sortilège de Patronus dans une zone habitée par des Moldus, et en présence d'un Moldu, à la date du 2 août à vingt et une heures vingt-trois, en violation de l'alinéa C du décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle de 1875 et aussi de l'article 13 du Code international du secret magique. Vous êtes bien Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ? interrogea Fudge en lançant à Harry un regard noir par-dessus son parchemin.

— Oui, répondit Harry.

— Il y a trois ans, vous avez reçu un avertissement officiel du ministère pour avoir fait un usage illégal de la magie, c'est bien cela ?

— Oui, mais…

— En sachant qu'il est interdit aux moins de dix-sept ans de recourir à la magie en dehors de l'école ? — Oui, mais…

— En sachant également que vous vous trouviez dans une zone abondamment peuplée de Moldus ? — Oui, mais…

— Et conscient que l'un de ces Moldus se trouvait tout près de vous ?

— Oui, dit Harry avec colère, mais je l'ai fait parce que nous étions… La sorcière au monocle l'interrompit d'une voix tonitruante

: — Vous avez fait apparaître un Patronus complet ?

— Oui, dit Harry, parce que…

— Un Patronus corporel ?

— Un… quoi ? demanda Harry.

— Votre Patronus avait une forme bien définie ? Je veux dire, ce n'était pas simplement de la vapeur ou de la fumée ?

— Non, répondit Harry, à la fois irrité et gagné par le désespoir. C'était un cerf. C'est toujours un cerf. — Toujours ? s'exclama Mrs Bones. Vous aviez donc déjà fait apparaître un Patronus auparavant ?

— Oui, dit-il, j'ai commencé il y a plus d'un an.

— Impressionnant, coupa Mrs Bones en le regardant fixement. Un véritable Patronus à cet âge… vraiment très impressionnant. Il y eut à nouveau des murmures parmi les sorcières et les sorciers. Certains hochaient la tête d'un air appréciateur mais d'autres fronçaient les sourcils pour exprimer leur réprobation.

— La question n'est pas de savoir si le sortilège était impressionnant ou pas, dit Fudge d'un ton irrité. En fait, j'aurais plutôt tendance à penser que, plus il était impressionnant, pire c'est, compte tenu du fait que ce garçon a agi sous les yeux d'un Moldu ! Ceux qui avaient froncé les sourcils approuvèrent dans un murmure mais ce fut le hochement de tête faussement vertueux de Percy qui incita Harry à prendre la parole :

— J'ai fait ça à cause des Détraqueurs ! dit-il d'une voix forte avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de l'interrompre à nouveau. Il s'était attendu à provoquer de nouveaux murmures mais, tout au contraire, le silence s'intensifia soudain.

— Des Détraqueurs ? dit Mrs Bones au bout d'un moment. Ses épais sourcils se haussèrent au point que son monocle menaça de tomber.

— Que voulez-vous dire, mon garçon ?

— Je veux dire qu'il y avait deux Détraqueurs dans l'allée et qu'ils nous menaçaient, mon cousin et moi !

— Ah, reprit Fudge, avec un sourire narquois. Il tourna son regard vers les membres du Magenmagot comme s'il les invitait à apprécier une bonne plaisanterie.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr, je m'attendais à entendre quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

— Des Détraqueurs à Little Whinging ? s'exclama Mrs Bones sur le ton de la plus grande surprise. Je ne comprends pas…

— Vous ne comprenez pas, Amelia ? dit Fudge qui continuait de sourire d'un air moqueur. Eh bien, je vais vous expliquer. Ce jeune homme a réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait donner comme excuse et a estimé que l'apparition de Détraqueurs constituerait une bonne petite histoire pour justifier son geste, et même très bonne en vérité. Les Moldus ne peuvent pas voir les Détraqueurs, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? Très pratique, vraiment très pratique… Ainsi, on est obligé de vous croire sur parole, puisqu'il ne peut y avoir de témoins…

— Ce n'est pas un mensonge ! protesta Harry d'une voix sonore pour couvrir les nouveaux murmures qui s'élevaient dans la salle. Ils étaient deux et s'avançaient à chaque bout de l'allée, tout est devenu noir et froid, mon cousin les a sentis et il a essayé de s'enfuir…

_ Mais Monsieur le Ministre, le patronus n'est-il pas un sortilège de protection ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi le garçon aurait utilisé se sort autrement que pour se protéger, de plus le moldu qui était avec lui est son cousin qui connaissait déjà notre monde ainsi le code international n'a pas était violé puisque le secret de notre monde n'a pas été dévoilé, en utilisant se sortilège, il a protégé sa vie et la loi des sorciers dispose qu'un sorcier de premier cycle peut utiliser sa magie si sa vie est menacée. Enfin il a sauvé la vie du moldu et en tant que représentant des moldus je pense que le ministère et moi-même lui devons une grande reconnaissance.

La voix qui avait prononcé ces mots était remplie de conviction et de force, mais elle semblait si habituelle pour Harry. Il le savait maintenant c'était bien son ami Charles, et il prenait sa défense, il avait quelqu'un qui l'aiderais dans le vote ! Sa boule au ventre semblait moins grosse ! Mais pourquoi ne lui a t'il rien dit ? Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ?

— Mais Charles nous ne pouvons affirmer qu'il l'a fait pour se protéger des détraqueurs et non pas pour effrayer le moldu.

À cet instant, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et le silence revint aussitôt dans la salle.

— En réalité, dit-il, nous avons bel et bien un témoin pour confirmer la présence des Détraqueurs dans cette allée. Un témoin autre que Dudley Dursley, bien entendu. Le visage joufflu de Fudge devint soudain flasque, comme si quelqu'un l'avait dégonflé à la manière d'un ballon. Il fixa Dumbledore pendant un moment puis, reprenant contenance, il déclara :

— J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le temps d'écouter d'autres sornettes, Dumbledore, je veux que cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite…

— Je me trompe peut-être, dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable, mais je crois bien que d'après la charte des Droits du Magenmagot, l'accusé a le droit de faire entendre des témoins à décharge. N'est-ce pas conforme à la politique du Département de la justice magique ? poursuivit-il en s'adressant à la sorcière au monocle.

_ De plus Potter est fils d'une née moldu, alors d'après les conventions de Genève sur les mineurs ayant des origines moldu, le garçon est protégé jusqu'à ses 17 ans par la règle de droit du législateur moldu, et dans la législation moldu lors d'un procès correctionnel on ne peut lui refuser l'écoute de tous témoins disponibles. Dit Charles.

— Exact, répondit Mrs Bones, parfaitement exact.

— Fort bien, fort bien, coupa Fudge d'un ton sec. Qui est cette personne ?

— Elle est venue avec moi, répondit Dumbledore. Elle attend derrière la porte. Doisje… ?

— Non. Weasley, allez-y, aboya Fudge à Percy. Celui-ci se leva aussitôt, dévala les marches qui menaient aux bancs des juges et passa précipitamment devant Dumbledore et Harry sans leur accorder un regard. Un instant plus tard, Percy revint, suivi de Mrs Figg qui paraissait plus apeurée et plus folle que jamais. Harry regretta qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à quitter ses pantoufles pour mettre d'autres chaussures. Dumbledore se leva et lui offrit son fauteuil en faisant apparaître un deuxième siège pour lui même.

— Nom et prénoms ? demanda Fudge d'une voix forte lorsque Mrs Figg se fut assise tout au bord du fauteuil.

— Arabella Dorine Figg, répondit Mrs Figg d'une voix tremblante.

— Et qui êtes-vous exactement ? reprit Fudge d'un ton las et hautain.

— J'habite Little Whinging, tout près de chez Harry Potter, répondit Mrs Figg.

— Nous n'avons aucune trace dans nos registres d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier résidant à Little Whinging en dehors de Harry Potter, fit aussitôt remarquer Mrs Bones. Nous accordons pourtant une attention toute particulière à cet endroit, compte tenu… compte tenu des événements passés. — Je suis une Cracmol, précisa Mrs Figg. Donc je ne figure pas sur les listes officielles.

— Une Cracmol, vraiment ? dit Fudge en l'observant avec suspicion. Nous allons le vérifier. Vous donnerez les détails de votre ascendance à Weasley, mon assistant. Au fait, est-ce que les Cracmols peuvent voir les Détraqueurs ? ajouta-til en jetant autour de lui un coup d'œil interrogateur.

— Bien sûr que nous le pouvons ! répliqua Mrs Figg d'un ton indigné. Fudge reporta son regard sur elle, les sourcils levés.

— Très bien, dit-il d'un air supérieur. Qu'avezvous à déclarer ?

— Le 2 août, aux alentours de neuf heures du soir, je suis sortie acheter de la nourriture pour mes chats à l'épicerie du coin, au bout de Wisteria Walk, déclara précipitamment Mrs Figg, comme si elle avait appris par cœur ce qu'elle devait dire. Tout à coup, j'ai entendu un bruit anormal dans l'allée qui relie Magnolia Crescent à Wisteria Walk. Je me suis approchée et j'ai vu des Détraqueurs qui couraient…

— Qui couraient ? l'interrompit sèchement Mrs Bones. Les Détraqueurs ne courent pas, ils glissent.

— C'est ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa de répondre Mrs Figg tandis que des taches roses apparaissaient sur ses joues ridées. Donc, les Détraqueurs glissaient le long de l'allée en direction de deux jeunes garçons.

— Comment étaient-ils ? demanda Mrs Bones en plissant les yeux si fort que les bords de son monocle disparurent dans sa chair.

— L'un d'eux était très corpulent et l'autre plutôt maigrichon…

— Non, non, reprit Mrs Bones d'un ton agacé, je veux parler des Détraqueurs… Décrivez-les-moi.

— Oh, répondit Mrs Figg. Grands et vêtus de capes. Harry sentit le creux de son estomac se crisper douloureusement. Quoi que dise Mrs Figg, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de Détraqueurs autrement qu'en images. Or, jamais une image n'aurait pu refléter la réalité de ces êtres : leur façon effrayante de se mouvoir, suspendus à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, ou l'odeur de pourriture qu'ils dégageaient ou le terrible râle qu'ils émettaient en aspirant l'air autour d'eux… Au deuxième rang, un petit sorcier courtaud avec une grosse moustache noire se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa voisine, une sorcière aux cheveux crépus. La sorcière l'écouta puis hocha la tête en ricanant.

— Grands et vêtus de capes, répéta Mrs Bones avec froideur tandis que Fudge reniflait d'un air méprisant. Je vois. Autre chose ?

— Oui, répondit Mrs Figg. Je les ai sentis. Tout est devenu froid et pourtant c'était une soirée d'été très chaude, ne l'oublions pas. Et j'ai eu l'impression que… que toute idée de bonheur avait quitté ce monde… Je me suis souvenue de… de choses terrifiantes… Sa voix se brisa et se tut. Les yeux de Mrs Bones s'élargirent légèrement. Harry vit des marques rouges sous ses sourcils, là où le monocle s'enfonçait dans la peau.

— C'est ce que vous avez vu ?

— C'est ce qui s'est passé, répéta Mrs Figg.

— Très bien, dit Fudge, vous pouvez partir. Le regard effrayé de Mrs Figg se posa successivement sur Fudge et sur Dumbledore. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la porte que Harry entendit se refermer derrière elle avec un bruit sourd.

— Ce témoin n'était pas très convaincant, remarqua Fudge d'un air hautain.

— Oh, je ne sais pas, dit Mrs Bones de sa voix tonitruante. Elle a décrit très exactement les effets que provoque une attaque de Détraqueurs et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle prétendrait les avoir vus si ce n'était pas vrai.

— Des Détraqueurs qui se promènent dans une banlieue moldue et qui croisent par hasard un Harry Potter – T5 – Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix 269/1600 sorcier sur leur chemin ? dit Fudge avec dédain. Il y a vraiment très, très peu de chance pour qu'une telle situation se produise. Même Verpey ne parierait pas là-dessus…

— Oh, mais je ne pense pas que quiconque dans cette salle puisse croire que les Détraqueurs se trouvaient là par hasard, intervint Dumbledore d'un ton dégagé. La sorcière assise à la droite de Fudge, le visage dans l'ombre, remua légèrement mais tous les autres restèrent immobiles et silencieux. Dans le silence total qui accueillit ces paroles, la sorcière assise à la droite de Fudge se pencha en avant, ce qui permit à Harry de voir pour la première fois son visage. Avec sa silhouette trapue, sa grosse tête flasque sur un cou quasi inexistant, comme celui de l'oncle Vernon, sa bouche large et molle, elle ressemblait à un gros crapaud blanchâtre, pensa-t-il. Ses grands yeux ronds sortaient légèrement de leurs orbites et le petit nœud de velours noir perché sur ses cheveux courts et bouclés avait l'air d'une grosse mouche qu'elle s'apprêtait à attraper d'un coup de langue visqueuse.

— La cour donne la parole à Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du ministre, annonça Fudge. La sorcière avait une voix de petite fille,

— Je pense ne pas vous avoir très bien compris, professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle d'un ton minaudant qui ne modifia en rien l'expression glacée de ses gros yeux ronds. C'est sans doute idiot de ma part mais il m'a semblé, pendant un très court moment, vous entendre suggérer que le ministère de la Magie avait lancé une attaque sur ce garçon ! Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Harry. D'autres membres du Magenmagot rirent à leur tour mais, de toute évidence, aucun d'eux n'était véritablement amusé.

— S'il est vrai que les Détraqueurs ne prennent leurs ordres qu'au ministère de la Magie et s'il est également vrai que deux d'entre eux ont attaqué Harry et son cousin il y a une semaine, il s'ensuit logiquement que quelqu'un au ministère a dû ordonner cette attaque, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton poli. Bien entendu, il est également possible que ces deux Détraqueurs aient échappé au contrôle du ministère…

— Aucun Détraqueur n'échappe au contrôle du ministère ! répliqua sèchement Fudge dont le teint avait viré au rouge brique. Dumbledore inclina la tête en un bref salut.

— Dans ce cas, il ne fait aucun doute que le ministère mènera une enquête approfondie afin de savoir pourquoi deux Détraqueurs se sont retrouvés si loin d'Azkaban et pourquoi ils ont lancé une attaque sans autorisation.

— Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce que doit faire ou pas le ministère de la Magie, Dumbledore ! lança Fudge dont le teint avait pris une couleur magenta à rendre jaloux l'oncle Vernon.

— Bien entendu, répondit Dumbledore avec douceur. Je souhaitais simplement exprimer ma confiance dans la volonté du ministère de ne pas laisser de tels faits inexpliqués. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mrs Bones qui rajusta son monocle et soutint son regard en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Je tiens à rappeler que la conduite de ces Détraqueurs, si toutefois elle n'est pas le fruit de l'imagination de ce garçon, ne constitue pas l'objet de cette audience ! déclara Fudge. Nous sommes ici pour examiner les infractions au décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle commises par Harry Potter !

— C'est vrai, admit Dumbledore, mais la question de la présence des Détraqueurs dans cette allée concerne directement le sujet qui nous occupe. L'article sept du décret stipule comme l'a si bien dit le Prince Charles en effet qu'on peut faire usage de magie devant des Moldus dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, notamment lorsqu'une menace pèse sur la vie du sorcier ou de la sorcière en cause, ou de tout autre sorcier, sorcière ou Moldu présent au moment de…

— Les lois peuvent être modifiées, affirma Fudge avec férocité.

_ En tant que représentant de ma mère, je suis le garent de l'indépendance de la justice, et monsieur le ministre il est de mon devoir de vous dire qu'il n'y a aucune nécessité ici ! Dit Charles d'une voix furieuse.

— Bien entendu, approuva Dumbledore en inclinant la tête. Et, apparemment, vous vous chargez vous-même de ces modifications, Cornélius. Comment se fait-il que quelques semaines seulement après qu'on m'a demandé de quitter le Magenmagot, il soit déjà de pratique courante de réunir un tribunal pénal au complet pour juger d'un simple usage de la magie chez un sorcier de premier cycle ? Quelques sorciers remuèrent sur leurs sièges, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le teint de Fudge passa au cramoisi. En revanche, la sorcière à tête de crapaud assise à sa droite se contenta de regarder Dumbledore, le visage dénué de toute expression.

— Monsieur le ministre je pense que nous sortons du débat, nous devrions passer aux votes. Affirma Charles.

Aux mots de Charles, le murmure des conversations s'évanouit. Harry voulut regarder les juges, mais il s'aperçut qu'il était infiniment plus facile de conserver les yeux fixés sur ses lacets.

— Ceux qui sont partisans d'abandonner les charges contre le prévenu ? lança la voix tonitruante de Mrs Bones. Harry redressa brusquement la tête. Des mains se levèrent, beaucoup de mains… Plus de la moitié ! Dont celle de Charles ! Le souffle haletant, il essaya de les compter, mais avant qu'il eût terminé, Mrs Bones avait déjà demandé :

— Ceux qui sont partisans d'une condamnation ? Fudge leva la main. Une demi-douzaine d'autres l'imitèrent. Il y avait parmi eux la sorcière assise à sa droite, le sorcier à la grosse moustache et sa voisine aux cheveux crépus. Fudge leur jeta un coup d'œil avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose de très gros coincé dans la gorge, puis il baissa la main. Après avoir respiré profondément deux fois de suite, il annonça, d'une voix déformée par la rage qu'il s'efforçait de contenir :

— Très bien, très bien… les charges sont abandonnées.

— Excellent, dit vivement Dumbledore en se levant d'un bond. Il sortit sa baguette magique et fit disparaître les deux fauteuils recouverts de chintz.

— Je dois partir, maintenant. Bonne journée à tous. Et, sans accorder un seul regard à Harry, il se hâta de quitter le cachot.

Harry se sentait particulièrement seul, il ne savait s'il pouvait y aller, pourtant la salle commençait à se vider, quand tout d'un coup il entendit Charles crier :

_ Harry James Potter, je suis horrifié par le scandale que vous apportez à la maison Gryffondor, cela est-il trop pénible de ne pas vous faire remarquer plus d'un mois ! Vous devriez rentrer chez vous maintenant, et faites-vous discret cette année.

Dit Charles d'une voix rempli de courroux, suffisamment fort pour que Fudge et Ombrage aient un sourire de satisfaction. Cependant Charles glissa rapidement une lettre dans les mains d'Harry, puis il quitta la salle avant qu'il ait les temps de réagir.


	4. Chapitre 4: deux lettres, deux entrevues

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, encore un, et les héros seront de retours à Poudlard, je suis impatient de pouvoir écrire sur Ombrage ! J'espère pouvoir lire vos avis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Spéciale dédicace à Petite Licorne Arc en Ciel pour son commentaire ****.**

**Chapitre 4 ; deux lettres, deux entrevus**

Charles venait de quitter l'audience, il était complétement exténué, en une journée il avait donné deux conférences de presse, il avait participé à une audience, il avait dû protéger les intérêts des moldus, mettre en garde Fudge et surtout traverser tout le Royaume-Uni en train. Et pourtant sa journée était loin d'être terminé, il devait d'urgence voir le premier ministre moldu.

Il était en marche dans le couloir bien sombre du ministère qui donné au bureau de Fudge, il était bien évidement surveillé par son garde du corps. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, il se retourna et regarda un étrange tableau, sur lequel on pouvait voir un enfant portant une fraise, et dit alors d'une voix forte et articulé :

_ Dites au ministre moldu que le Prince Charles va arriver dans son bureau dans 3 minutes.

Il aurait pu arriver tout de suite mais Charles tenez à rester courtois malgré l'urgence. Pendant ces quelques minutes, Charles repensa à la fin de l'audience. Il avait réussi un coup de maître, il avait défendu Harry sans paraitre opposé à Fudge, bien qu'il eût failli perdre son calme. Il avait surtout été brillant dans la réalisation de sa lettre Hermione aurait été fière de lui, la cerise sur le gâteau fut le rire de Fudge et d'Ombrage.

Dans cette fameuse lettre il avait écrit

"_Harry, tu es, Dumbledore est, je suis, nous sommes surveillés par le ministère. Tien toi discret cette année, Fudge a choisi une femme du ministère comme professeur de défense ; le ministère met son nez dans les affaires de l'école._

_P.S je te crois, le ministre moldu en sera informé._

_Ton Ami_

_CW"_

Il avait pu mettre en garde Harry devant le nez du ministre.

Le portrait du tableau affirma sur un ton hautin "il est prêt".

Le portrait s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre un passage aussitôt Charles y entra suivie par le garde du corps, c'était le passage le plus rapide et le plus discret qu'il pouvait espérer pour faire la navette entre les deux ministères sans utiliser de magie. Après une petite marche, ils arrivèrent au bout du passage et ils sortirent par un autre portrait du même enfant.

Ils se trouvaient dans un grand bureau, du 10 downing Street où un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, qui semblait bien fatigué semblait attendre.

_ Votre altesse ceci et contre le protocole, vous auriez dû me convoquer à Buckingham palace, se déplacement est indigne de vous.

_ Bonjour John, si je vous avais convoqué à Buckingham palace cela aurait été bien moins discret, et en cas d'urgence je dois vous dire que je me moque du protocole. De plus je ne suis pas roi, et le protocole n'évoque pas les relations entre le Prince et le chef du gouvernement.

_ Bien Bien, que peut-il être de si urgent pour que je sois obligé d'écourté mon conseil des ministres ?

_ dans un premier temps, ma mère la reine vous transmet ses salutations, elle rentrera comme vous le savez d'Ecosse dans une semaine, en attendant, c'est la reine mère, ma grand-mère qui est chargé des entrevus urgentes. Si il me tenait à cœur de vous parler c'était parce que comme je vous l'avais affirmé le très dangereux mage noir Lord Voldemort est revenu, cependant le ministre de la magie Fudge continu de ne rien vouloir voir. Pour vous donner une comparaison, Fudge se comporte comme Chamberlain en 1939 confronté aux Nazies.

Jamais le peuple Britannique n'a connu un aussi grave danger, j'ai bien peur de difficiles moments arrivent monsieur le premier ministre et il faut vous y préparer.

Vous pouvez être certain que votre protection est assurée cependant le peuple ne l'est pas, il faudra trouver un prétexte pour mettre un couvre-feu. Et il faudra envisager une visite à long terme au Canada de la reine en cas d'aggravation du problème.

À ces mots le ministre semblait pâlir, il ressemblait maintenant à un cadavre.

_ Mais votre altesse, je ne comprends pas, j'ai pourtant vu l'autre ministre il y a quelques jours et il m'affirmé que le seul mage noir qu'on devait craindre était Cigus Bleck et qu'il était parti aux USA.

_ John, il est plus facile pour le ministre d'accuser Sirius Black plutôt que d'affronter la réalité, il a peur. Et sa peur nous met tous en danger. Les ministres sorciers canadien et indien prennent la menace très aux sérieux, il est possible que je doive intervenir dans les prochains mois pour mettre en garde la communauté magique internationale.

_ Mais votre altesse, d'après la constitution il est de votre devoir si la nation est en danger de désavouer le gouvernement.

_ Je ne connais pas mon rôle dans le monde sorcier monsieur le ministre, je suis le premier sorcier de ma famille. Si je montre mon austérité à Fudge je ne verrais plus la politique du ministère et mon intervention sera bien plus lente. Alors dans notre intérêt je dois rester dans l'ombre tout en luttant pour que le ministre ouvre les yeux. Et vous vous ne devez pas parler de nos entretiens à Fudge.

_ comment vais-je donc pouvoir justifier un état d'urgence pour contrer cette menace sans expliquer le motif ?

Dit le premier ministre sous un ton de consternation.

_ vous trouverez bien un prétexte. Dans 3 jours je vais rentrer dans mon école, je vous laisserai Fly mon garde du corps pour veiller sur vous, c'est un très bon sorcier, si vous cherchez à me joindre vous pourrez passer par lui.

_ j'imagine que je ne peux pas vous dire non ?

_ John, comme tous les bons politiciens de notre pays, votre imagination est excellente. Je dois partir maintenant, un homme m'attend.

_Et bien, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'être prudent, rappelez-vous toujours, vous êtes l'avenir de la couronne.

_ Au revoir John.

_ Au revoir.

Charles sorti du bureau calmement suivi au loin par Fly, ils prirent une voiture du ministre et demanda au chauffeur de les conduire à Buckingham palace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion silencieuse, Charles vu les grandes grilles du palais s'ouvrir, cela faisait 15 ans qu'il vivait ici et pourtant, il ne s'habituait toujours pas à la solitude que provoqué la grandeur de cette demeure ; le poids de la couronne pouvait être si écrasant.

Il sorti de la voiture, entra dans le palais, marcha rapidement et entra dans le grand Salon. Il avait de la chance toute sa famille étant encore en Ecosse, il pouvait disposer rapidement et en toute discrétion de cette pièce. Il demanda aux domestiques de préparer le thé pour deux personnes, et d'apporter une boîte qu'il avait fait livrer plus tôt. Puis il demanda à tout le monde de quitter la pièce y compris Fly.

La pièce donnait une aura de grandeur, c'était dans cette pièce que la reine recevait le premier ministre. Charles assis à la place de sa mère fixa la cheminé.

Il était surpris que l'homme eût choisi le réseau de cheminé pour venir à sa rencontre, surtout que ce réseau était sur la surveillance du ministère, et que leur entrevu devait rester secrète de Fudge. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. En effet un feu s'alluma dans la cheminé, et un sorcier âgé, grand et mince, avec des cheveux argentés et une barbe qui lui descendent jusqu'à la taille en sorti. Cet homme ayant un grand sourire tenait dans sa main une lettre.

Charles se leva, lui présenta le fauteuil placé en face de lui, le même fauteuil où le premier ministre siégé habituellement. Le sorcier y prit place, et Charles brisa le silence.

_ je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Buckingham palace professeur Dumbledore.


	5. Chapitre 5 : le départ pour Poudlard

**Voici un long chapitre, avec un très très gros indice sur un des mystères de Charles, mais je vous préviens il semble très insignifiant mais il a une réelle importance. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : le départ pour Poudlard**

Charles se leva, lui présenta le fauteuil placé en face de lui, le même fauteuil où le premier ministre siégé habituellement. Le sorcier y prit place, et Charles brisa le silence.

_ je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Buckingham palace professeur Dumbledore, vous prendrez bien un peu de thé, et je me suis fait livrer spécialement pour vous des gourmandises aux citrons du Canada.

_ Charles, vous savez merveilleusement bien recevoir !

Dit Dumbledore d'une voix particulièrement enjoué, en regardant avec appétit les bonbons.

_Il faut que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi avoir pris autant de risque en passant par le réseau de cheminé ?

_ Et bien ce qui est amusant avec notre ministre c'est qu'il pense tout savoir et cela lui porte toujours préjudice. Il pense pouvoir me surveiller en observant le réseau, mais ce qui se passe dans ce palais lui reste impénétrable ! Voyez, étant le lieu de résidence d'un chef de plusieurs états, ce palais est placé dans un réseau protégé et secret le ministère de la magie britannique ne peut vous espionner au risque de créer un conflit diplomatique avec les autres pays du Commonwealth et leur gouvernement magique.

_Vous êtes prodigieux professeur !

Dit Charles avec admiration.

_ Je vous retourne le compliment Charles, lors de l'audience vous avez défendu les intérêts de Harry avec brio. Mais si je vous ai demandé une entrevue à travers ma note volante au ministère c'est pour vous parler du climat actuel, en effet cela ne pouvait pas attendre Poudlard, de plus nous voir seul à seul là-bas aurait éveillé des soupçons.

Dit le vieux sorcier sous un ton professoral.

_Je l'avais deviné professeur, que voulez vous savoir en premier ?

_ et bien Charles je dois savoir, croyez vous Harry lorsqu'il affirme le retour du seigneur des ténèbres ?

_ Harry et loin de rechercher la célébrité contrairement à ce que veut faire croire la gazette du sorcier. Et puis cela ne protégerait pas les moldus de nier l'évidence par simple lâcheté.

_ je suis ravi de vous voir si lucide Charles, mais pas étonné !

_De toute façon professeur vous pouvez me l'avouer que vous saviez depuis juin que je croyais Harry, sinon pourquoi m'avoir donné l'idée de profiter de la tournée des chefs de gouvernement moldu du Commonwealth pour rencontrer les dirigeants Sorcier.

À ces mots le professeur semblait rayonné.

_ Bravo ! Et d'après certains de mes amis vous vous en êtes très bien sorti.

_ Cela fut un ravissement de faire mon entré dans la scène internationale magique, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez savoir. Alors pour répondre à vos questions, oui ils vous croient, ils vont prendre des précautions dans leurs politiques intérieurs mais ils refusent de s'opposer ouvertement à Fudge par peur de créer un conflit diplomatique, et de faire peur à la population magique.

_ Je m'en doutais mais au moins ils seront vigilants.

_ ce n'est pas tout, le ministre canadien voudrait que je prenne la parole lors du congrès des nations sorcières unies qui aura lieu au printemps, pour mettre en garde les autres pays non membres du Commonwealth et tout ça devant Fudge et sa délégation.

_que lui avez-vous dit ?

_ Que la couronne ne devez jamais aller contre la volonté de son gouvernement !

À ces mots l'excitation de Dumbledore semblait retomber. En le constatant Charles reprit la parole.

_ Je ne peux aller contre ce que je crois être mon devoir professeur. Et de plus je ne connais toujours pas ma place dans le monde magique.

_ vous êtes le premier membre de la famille Windsor à appartenir à notre monde, mais vous devriez consulter les portraits à Poudlard, je suis certain que vous qui êtes bon historien trouverez leurs conseils enrichissants.

Dit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil avant de reprendre :

_ j'allais oublier, j'ai une lettre pour vous de Poudlard, j'aurais pu vous l'envoyer pas hibou mais autant profiter de notre entrevue.

Charles ouvra la lettre, et fit tomber un emblème, c'était la traditionnelle lettre de fourniture scolaire, cependant il y avait une page en plus, qui lui proposait le poste de préfet.

_ Professeur je suis vraiment touché par cette preuve de confiance, mais je pense que je dois me faire discret cette année, surtout avec le professeur Ombrage qui va me surveiller, il ne serait pas sage de donner des motifs à Fudges de se méfier de moi. Vous devriez proposer cette mission à Ronald Wesley il est toujours dans l'ombre de Harry, et il ne pourra pas l'aider à surmonter les jugements des autres élèves si il n'est pas valorisé.

_ oh et bien je savais que vous refuserez, mais votre jugement sur monsieur Wesley est particulièrement judicieux, je vais suivre votre conseil. Je pense que nous devrions parler de votre protection.

_ j'ai mon fidèle garde du corps Fly qui reste indépendant du ministère qui reste toujours avec moi pour me protéger, et dans le pire des cas je maitrise quelques sortilèges de protection notamment de magie du sang que j'ai appris en Australie.

_ Vous représentez les moldus, nous devons augmenter votre protection, connaissez vous l'ordre du phénix ?

_ Comme vous l'avez dit j'aime étudier l'histoire, et je connais l'histoire de l'ordre du phénix, alors vous ne perdez pas votre temps, j'accepte volontiers votre protection si elle reste discrète de Fudge. Et si vous me laissez vous soutenir en tant que membre, afin de pouvoir comme toujours protéger mon peuple.

_ Charles un mineur ne peut être membre de l'ordre.

_ Pourtant vous avez bien besoin de moi et de mes relations avec les gouvernements du Commonwealth.

Dumbledore regarda sans voix Charles, puis acquiesça. Puis il dit

_ le siège de l'ordre est au 12 square Grimmaurd à Londres, ce secret est sous un sortilège de fidélitas. Si un jour vous vous sentez en danger, une aide vous y sera toujours accordé. Pour l'instant puisque l'opinion publique pense que vous soutenais Fudge, je ne pense pas que vous soyez immédiatement en danger, vous pourrez donc aller à la gare par vos propres moyens, cependant des aurores fidèles à la cause vous surveilleront de loin. Mais il faut que vous sachez que Voldemort finira par s'intéresser à vous.

_ Et bien j'espère que ce jour là je porterais haut la dignité de la couronne.

_ j'en suis certain Charles. Il faut maintenant que je rentre à Poudlard, j'ai des affaires qui ne peuvent attendre. Merci pour votre délicat geste citronné.

Dit le Sorcier à la longue barbe en prenant un dernier bonbon.

_ C'est mon plaisir professeur, vous devriez prendre la boite après tout elle est pour vous. Je vous souhaite un bon retour. Nous nous verrons très bientôt.

À ces mots Dumbledore prit la boite, rentra dans la cheminé et dit "Poudlard, bureau du directeur" une flamme verte apparue, et puis le calme arriva. Charles était enfin seul. Alors machinalement il monta dans ses appartements pour prendre un bain bien chaud et prendre un repos bien mérité.

Charles dans son bain réfléchissait à sa conversation avec Dumbledore, il lui avait dit de chercher conseil auprès des portraits, mais pourquoi fallait il que cet adorateur de citron parle toujours en énigme ?! Au moins il savait par où chercher, il allait emprunter le livre favori d'Hermione l'histoire de Poudlard, et voir quels sont les portraits qui ont eu un rôle dans la couronne.

Dumbledore semblait déçu qu'il ne comptait pas prendre la parole pour dénoncer Fudge lors d'une réunion de la fédération internationale magique, mais Charles ne pouvait agir comme un dictateur, après tout Fudge a été choisi par la communauté magique britannique, et il ne devait pas aller contre la volonté majoritaire sinon il ne vaudrait pas mieux que Voldemort.

À la pensée du mage noire Charles trembla, comment avait il put oublier la mise en garde de directeur de Poudlard, Voldemort viendra tôt ou tard le rencontrer. Mais que cherchera le mage noir ? Voudra-t-il le tuer ? L'emprisonner ? Après tout Charles représente les moldus et le seigneur des ténèbres veut "les mettre à leurs justes places", son assassina serait un beau symbole … en tout cas Charles se bâtera jusqu'au bout, avec toute la force dont il dispose !

Il commença à se savonner, il frotta son bras gauche et y observa sa marque de naissance, un oiseau, ce genre de marque et de celle héréditaire, celle qu'on hérite, Charles avait bien sûr demandé à ses parents si ils avaient la même, mais ils répondirent par la négative. Alors il avait conclu que cette marque avait sauté quelques générations.

Charles se rinça, et sorti de l'eau, se sécha, alla dans sa chambre et tomba mort de fatigue dans son lit.

Point de vue du 12 square Grimmaurd

— Je le savais ! s'écria Ron en donnant un coup de poing en l'air. Tu t'en sors toujours !

— Ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que de te disculper, dit Hermione.

En voyant Harry entrer dans la cuisine, elle avait semblé sur le point de s'évanouir d'angoisse. À présent, elle se cachait les yeux derrière une main tremblante.

— Il n'y avait rien à te reprocher, absolument rien.

— Pour des gens qui étaient sûrs que j'allais m'en tirer, vous m'avez quand même l'air bien soulagés, fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire.

Mrs Weasley s'essuyait le visage avec son tablier et Fred, George et Ginny exécutaient une sorte de danse de guerre en scandant : — Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré…

— Ça suffit, calmez-vous ! s'exclama Mr Weasley bien que lui aussi eût un sourire. Écoute bien, Sirius, Lucius Malefoy était au ministère…

— Quoi ? dit Sirius d'un ton brusque.

— Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré…

— Taisez-vous, tous les trois. Oui, on l'a vu parler avec Fudge au niveau neuf et ensuite, ils sont montés ensemble dans le bureau de Fudge. Il faut mettre Dumbledore au courant.

— Absolument, approuva Sirius. On le lui dira, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Bon, je ferais bien d'y aller, il y a des toilettes régurgitantes qui m'attendent à Bethnal Green. Molly, je rentrerai tard, je remplace Tonks, mais il se peut que Kingsley vienne dîner…

— Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré…

— Ça suffit, Fred, George, Ginny ! s'écria Mrs Weasley tandis que son mari sortait de la cuisine. Harry, mon chéri, viens manger quelque chose, tu n'as presque rien pris au petit déjeuner.

Ron et Hermione s'assirent en face de lui. Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'air aussi heureux depuis son arrivée square Grimmaurd et Harry sentit revenir en lui le sentiment de soulagement un peu étourdissant que sa rencontre avec Lucius Malefoy avait passablement refroidi. La maison lugubre lui parut soudain plus chaleureuse et plus accueillante. Même Kreattur lui sembla moins laid lorsqu'il pointa dans la cuisine son nez en forme de groin pour se renseigner sur l'origine de tout ce vacarme.

— Du moment que Dumbledore venait te soutenir, ils ne pouvaient plus te condamner, bien sûr, dit Ron d'un ton joyeux en distribuant de grands tas de purée dans les assiettes.

— Ouais, il a tout arrangé, dit Harry. Il estima qu'il serait ingrat, pour ne pas dire puéril, d'ajouter : « Mais j'aurais bien voulu qu'il me parle. Ou même qu'il me regarde. » À cette pensée, la cicatrice de son front le brûla si douloureusement qu'il plaqua une main dessus. Mais je dois beaucoup à Charles Winsore qui a pris ma défense ! Vous saviez qui siégé au magenmagot ?

_ à son âge ! dirent les jumeaux et Ginny dans une même voix.

_ ça n'a rien de surprenant quand on connait son importance pour le monde moldu. Dit Hermione avec son agaçante voix de miss je sais tout.

_ Il sait débrouiller pour me transmettre une lettre. Affirma Harry. Molly Wesley qui nettoyait la vaisselle faisait ne rater pas un seul mot de la conversation, il était intrigant ce prince.

C'était un simple avertissement comme quoi nous étions tous surveillé. Repris Harry.

_ ah bah très utile … dit Ron la bouche pleine sous un ton qui se voulait sarcastique.

_ il a raison de le rappeler car être discret n'est pas vraiment notre spécialité ! dit Hermione

_ ce qui est le plus important dans sa lettre, c'est qu'il nous prévient qu'une femme du ministère, une amie de Fudge va nous enseigner les défenses contre les forces du mal.

_ Quoi? Crièrent de surprises les voix convergentes de Ginny et des jumeaux.

_ cela ne veut dire qu'une chose, dit Hermione, le ministère met son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard.

L'immense joie qu'avait éprouvé la salle retomba … et un long silence s'installa.

_ Et comment il Est-ce prince ? Dit mme Wesley sous un ton réveur pour sortir de l'ambience lourde de la pièce.

_ trop sérieux ! Dit Ron

_ moi je le trouve mignon ! Dit Ginny

_ Ginny cria Ron.

_ Bah c'est vrai qu'il est bien fait de sa personne ! Dit Hermione, mais le plus important c'est qu'il est très briant !

_ c'est vrai ...

_ … que à vous deux …

_ vous faites la paire … dirent les jumeaux en cœur.

_ il est très gentil, et il nous a toujours encouragé. Dit Harry pour conclure. Et je lui suis très reconnaissant d'avoir pris ma défense !

_ il semble merveilleux ! Dit Mme Wesley.

_ Et bien maman …

_ … il fera bientôt …

_ … parti de la famille ! Dirent les jumeaux.

_ commença ?

_ il semble qu'il soit Cousin de Fleur ! Dit Hermione.

À ces mots, Mme Wesley était partagée entre excitation de pouvoir rencontrer Charles et dégout pour sa future belle fille, dégout partagé par Ginny qui levé les yeux au ciel.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry ne put ignorer qu'une personne au moins, au 12, square Grimmaurd, ne paraissait pas enchantée de le voir retourner à Poudlard. Sirius avait fait de son mieux pour afficher sa joie en entendant la nouvelle, étreignant la main de Harry avec un visage aussi rayonnant que les autres. Bientôt, pourtant, il s'était montré plus renfrogné, plus grognon qu'auparavant. Il parlait moins, même à Harry, et passait de plus en plus de temps dans la chambre de sa mère en compagnie de Buck.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ! dit Hermione quelques jours plus tard, après que Harry lui eut confié, ainsi qu'à Ron, ce qu'il éprouvait à ce sujet. Ils étaient occupés à nettoyer un placard moisi, au troisième étage.

— Ta place est à Poudlard et Sirius le sait. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il fait preuve d'égoïsme. — Tu es un peu dure, Hermione, dit Ron. Les sourcils froncés, il essayait de détacher un morceau de moisissure qui s'était solidement collé à son doigt.

— Toi non plus, tu n'aimerais pas ça, si on t'obligeait à rester enfermée dans cette maison sans voir personne.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leurs échanges, puisque l'arrivé d'un hibou les coupas. Il y avait une lettre pour chacun d'eux.

Harry lu la sienne, c'était les fournitures scolaires pour Poudlard. Cela lui paraissait bien banal mais Hermione et Ron manifestèrent leurs joies:

_ je suis choisi pour être préfet !

_ moi aussi ! Dit Ron tout à choqué, et joyeux !

Harry avait complétement oublié cette histoire de préfet, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à l'audience, mais si il s'était souvenu que la lettre allait arrivé, il se serait attendu à avoir le poste de préfet. Il était donc jaloux de Ron, ce n'était pas lui qui s'était battu contre Voldemort 3 fois de suite, ce n'était pas Ron qui affronté les dangers. Non s'était injuste de penser ça après tout Hermione et Ron étaient presque toujours avec lui. Alors il fit un grand sourire et dit :

_ Félicitations, vous l'avez bien mérité !

Hermione se sentit gêné et Ron dit :

_ Merci vieux pote, j'étais certain que ça serait toi ou Charles !

_ J'ai dû me faire trop remarquer … dit Harry

_ Et pour Charles, dit Hermione, il a certainement trop de responsabilité.

_ que …

_ … se …

_ … passe-t-il ? Demandèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

_ nous sommes préfet dit Ron.

— J'espère que tu ne seras pas fâché si on s'abstient de t'embrasser, Ron ? dit Fred d'un ton faussement anxieux.

— On peut remplacer ça par une révérence si tu préfères, dit George.

— Ça suffit, répliqua Ron avec un froncement de sourcils. —

Sinon, quoi ? dit Fred, un sourire malveillant s'étalant sur ses lèvres. Tu vas nous donner une retenue ?

— J'aimerais beaucoup qu'il essaye, ricana George.

— Il pourrait très bien, si vous ne faites pas attention à vous ! intervint Hermione avec colère. Fred et George éclatèrent de rire.

— Laisse tomber, Hermione, grommela Ron.

— Il va falloir qu'on surveille notre conduite, George, dit Fred qui faisait mine de trembler. Avec ces deux-là pour nous surveiller…

— Oui, j'ai bien peur que la belle époque où on se fichait du règlement soit terminée, dit George avec un hochement de tête. Et dans un nouveau « crac ! » sonore, les jumeaux transplanèrent.

Ce soir-là il y eu une fête, ou Ron eu même un nouveau balai magique donné par ses parents. Harry essayé de se changer les idées mais c'était bien difficile avec la conversation de Kingsley et Lupin sur sa non nomination. Puis la soirée s'était tristement terminé sur la confrontation de Mme Wesley avec un épouventard.

En effet, Mme Wesley avait décidé de se débarrasser d'un épouventard enfermé dans un vieux meuble de la maison, cependant elle se retrouva pétrifié par l'image de Ron, puis George, Puis Arthur, Puis Harry mort. Lupin était heureusement intervenu.

Le lendemain matin commença enfin le chemin pour Poudlard, et même Siriuis était venu avec eux sous sa forme de chien pour leur dire au revoir.

Le trajet jusqu'à King's Cross leur prit vingt minutes à pied et ne fut marqué d'aucune autre péripétie que les cabrioles de Sirius qui effraya deux ou trois chats pour amuser Harry. Une fois dans la gare, ils firent semblant de flâner entre les voies 9 et 10 puis, lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne en vue, chacun à tour de rôle alla s'appuyer contre la barrière et la traversa sans difficulté pour atteindre le quai 9 ¾. Le Poudlard Express était là, crachant des panaches de vapeur noire au- dessus de la foule des élèves et de leurs familles qui se pressaient dans l'attente du départ. Harry respira l'odeur familière du train et sentit son moral remonter… Il retournait véritablement à Poudlard…

— J'espère que les autres vont arriver à temps, dit Mrs Weasley d'une voix anxieuse. Elle regarda derrière elle l'arcade de fer forgé qui marquait l'entrée du quai.

— Il est beau, ton chien, Harry ! dit un garçon de grande taille coiffé de dreadlocks.

— Merci, Lee, répondit Harry avec un sourire tandis que Sirius remuait frénétiquement la queue.

— Ah, c'est bien, dit Mrs Weasley, soulagée, Alastor arrive avec les bagages, regardez… Une casquette de porteur enfoncée sur ses yeux dissymétriques, Maugrey franchit l'arcade de son pas claudicant. Il poussait devant lui un chariot chargé de leurs valises.

— Tout est O.K., murmura-t-il à Mrs Weasley et à Tonks, je ne pense pas qu'on nous ait suivis… Quelques secondes plus tard, Mr Weasley apparut à son tour sur le quai, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils avaient presque fini de décharger le chariot de Maugrey lorsque Fred, George et Ginny arrivèrent avec Lupin.

— Pas d'ennuis ? grogna Maugrey.

— Aucun, répondit Lupin.

— Je vais quand même parler de Sturgis à Dumbledore, dit Maugrey. C'est la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il nous fait faux bond. Bientôt, on ne pourra pas plus compter sur lui que sur Mondingus. — Bon, prenez bien soin de vous, dit Lupin en serrant des mains autour de lui. Il s'avança vers Harry et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

— Toi aussi, Harry, sois prudent.

— Ouais, garde la tête basse et les yeux ouverts, ajouta Maugrey en serrant à son tour la main de Harry. Et n'oubliez pas, vous tous, faites bien attention à ce que vous écrivez dans vos lettres. Si vous avez un doute, n'écrivez rien du tout.

— J'ai été très contente de vous connaître, dit Tonks en serrant contre elle Hermione et Ginny. On se reverra sûrement un de ces jours. Un coup de sifflet retentit. Les élèves qui étaient encore sur le quai se hâtèrent de monter dans le train.

— Vite, vite, dit Mrs Weasley d'un air affolé en les serrant contre elle au hasard – Harry eut même droit à deux étreintes –, écrivez… soyez sages… Si vous avez oublié quelque chose, on vous l'enverra… Allez, montez maintenant, vite… Pendant un bref moment, le gros chien noir se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière et posa celles de devant sur les épaules de Harry, mais Mrs Weasley poussa Harry vers la portière du wagon en sifflant entre ses dents :

— Pour l'amour du ciel, conduis-toi comme un chien, Sirius !

— À plus tard ! lança Harry par la fenêtre ouverte alors que le train s'ébranlait.

À côté de lui, Ron, Hermione et Ginny faisaient de grands signes de la main. Les silhouettes de Tonks, de Lupin, de Maugrey et de Mr et Mrs Weasley diminuèrent rapidement, mais le chien noir continuait de courir à hauteur de la fenêtre en remuant la queue, sous les rires de la foule restée sur le quai. Le train prit alors un virage et Sirius disparut.

Il était temps de chercher des sièges libres.

_ venez Charles a dû nous garder des places. Dit Hermione.


	6. Chapitre 6 : un petit côté Serpentard

**Un petit Chapitre qui creuse le mystère, désolé pour l'attente mais mes partiels approchent. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère pouvoir vous lire !**

Chapitre 6 : un petit côté Serpentard

Charles était assis dans son compartiment seul, comme d'habitude le golden trio était en retard, alors il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il avait partagé son compartiment avec les Gryffondors c'était pour la rentrée de sa troisième année, Hermione et lui avaient commenté tous les livres au programme de l'année sous le regard assassin de Ron. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer de se souvenir quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

Et Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny prirent place.

_ Vous voilà enfin, je commençais à croire que vous alliez louper le train. Dit Charles sous un ton moqueur.

_ Tu les connais Charles ils sont incorrigibles ! Dit Hermione en lui donnant un clin-d 'œil.

_ Oh vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux ! Dit Ron

Hermione s'assis à côté de Charles, Ron, Ginny et Harry en face.

_ Alors tes vacances Charles ? Demanda Harry.

_ constructive, et les votre ?

_ et bien tu connais ma famille moldu … et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de l'été, d'ailleurs je te dois beaucoup pour m'avoir défendu.

_ je t'ai défendu parce que c'était ma conviction, d'ailleurs fait très attention cette année, la nouvelle prof va t'avoir à l'œil, je suis certain qu'elle va essayer de te pousser à bout.

Harry préféra ne rien répondre, et Charles savait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas. C'est Ron qui prit la parole.

_ Savais-tu que Hermione et moi avons été nommé préfet ? Dit-il fièrement.

_ Oui Hermione me l'a écrit et Dumbledore me l'a annoncé lors d'une entrevue, toutes mes félicitations à vous deux !

_ Tu as parlé à Dumbledore ? Demanda directement Harry.

_oui il voulait avoir des précisions sur l'avis des gouvernements magiques sur le retour de Voldemort.

À l'évocation du mage noir Ginny trembla.

Charles continua _ je le soupçonne même de m'avoir poussé à leur parler.

_ c'est tout à fait Dumbledore secret et discret. Soupira Harry qui n'avait toujours pas pardonné au directeur de ne pas lui avoir adressé la parole au ministère.

_ Au fait, Charles c'était brillant ta mise en scène pour la lettre.

_ Hermi j'aurais besoin de ton livre "l'histoire de Poudlard", Dumbledore m'a fait une énigme sur un portrait qui serait proche de la couronne.

À ces mots Hermione avait les yeux qui brillé d'excitation de devoir aller à la bibliothèque.

_ je te le prêterais, mais je pense que tu auras plus de chance avec des livres d'histoire

À leurs échanges Ron et Harry se rappelaient les douloureux cours d'histoire et firent semblant de dormir, d'un commun accord Charles et Hermione changèrent de discussion.

Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, quand tout d'un coup alors que Ron était en pleine discussion de Quidditch la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et laissa apparaitre Malefoy.

_ tientien potish je suis surpris de ne pas te voir à Azkaban, bien qu'ils doivent t'y réserver une place de choix, à moins que tu te préserve pour sainte mangouste. Il continua de parler avant que Harry puisse répondre, et se tourna vers Charles. Je ne tiens pas à rester trop longtemps avec vous j'ai peur d'attraper une maladie, j'étais venu pour te dire Charles que nous t'attendons. Sur ces mots Malfoye parti.

_ Comment a t-il su ? demanda Ron

_ son père était à l'audience. Dit Harry, qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce futur mangemort !

_ Harry, Drago peut dépasser les bornes souvent mais il est encore loin d'être un mangemort ! Dit Charles.

_ en attendant je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'entends aussi bien avec les Serpentards! Dit Ron.

_ ils sont vraiment très intéressants quand on les connait bien.

_ qui voudrait connaitre Malefoy ! Dit Ginny

_ pour moi le pire c'est quand Parkinson te fait du charme ! Dit Hermione

_ Pansy ne me fait pas du charme, elle aime jouer c'est tout, et c'est cette sournoiserie typiquement serpentarde qui est drôle !

_ à force de voler proche de cette sournoiserie tu vas bruler ton balai ! Dit Hermione.

_ on verra bien ! Dit Charles avec un sourire très diplomatique, ayant une idée pour changer la conversation il reprit _ j'allais oublier, je t'ai ramené un souvenir de ma tournée !

Un vent d'excitation entra dans le compartiment.

_ je t'ai trouvé un vieux livre sur les enchantements autour des contrats entre sorcier, dans une petite boutique du quartier sorcier de New Delhi.

Hermione semblait être un enfant un lendemain de noël, elle commença immédiatement à le feuilleter.

_ Charles c'est parfait ça va être très utile pour cette année ! Dit-elle ravis.

_ j'ai aussi ramené des friandises du Canada pour toute l'année, vous verrez c'est surprenant ! Dit Charles d'un ton neutre, Ron s'imaginé déjà les bons moments à venir au chaud dans la chambre commune.

À ce moment Neuville et Luna entrèrent. Neuville qui semblait soulever difficilement sa dernière plante qui ressemble à un cactus.

_ venez on va se serrer ! Dit Ginny d'un ton joyeux.

_ de toute façon j'y allais ! Dit Charles sous un le regard noir du golden trio.

Charles commença à sortir du compartiment puis se retourna et dit:

_ j'allais oublier, je t'ai ramené des graines de tilleulix je les ai trouvé dans une boutique d'herbologie dans le quartier magique de New Delhi, cette plante donne un fois adulte des feuilles qui infusé permet à celui qui boit l'infusion de communiquer avec des esprits perdue des autres personnes qui ont bu l'infusion. Les indiens l'utilisent pour communiquer avec les anciens qui ont perdu la raison. Cependant je te préviens l'infusion ne fonctionne qu'une fois par esprit perdu.

Neuville semblait intrigué, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il prit les graines et avant qu'il ait le temps de le remercier Charles dit :

_ je dois y aller, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant l'arrivé à Poudlard et j'ai fait une promesse. Au faite jolie collier Luna !

Charles faisait référence au collier que portait la jeune Serdaigle en forme dont le pendentif était une cerise. Sans attendre de réponse Charles sorti du compartiment et traversa le wagon pour arriver dans le compartiment de Drago, en entrant il trouva sur la première banquette Drago, Théo et dans la deuxième se trouvait Blaise, Crabe et Goyle. Directement Charles prit place à coté de Goyle. Et immédiatement Pansy se leva et fit signe de la tête à Crabe et à Goyle de partir. Aussitôt Ils se levèrent et sortirent du compartiment, et Pansy prit place à coté de Charles.

_ on pourra parler tranquillement comme ça ! Dit Pansy

_ Alors ces vacances en Russie Drago ? Demanda Charles

_ bien que père ne soit pas venu, ces vacances fut très distrayante, notre manoir étant proche du Moscou sorcier j'ai pu m'y rendre souvent et trouver des objets intéressants !

_ Je me doutais que ton père était resté en Angleterre, je l'ai souvent vu avec Fudge au ministère. Quelle sorte d'objet ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton intéressé.

_ oui mon père m'a raconté comment tu te comportais avec Fudge, très Serpentard de ta part ! Dit Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

_ je savais qu'il retiendrait nos leçons ! Dit Blaise en frappant l'épaule de Charles.

_ Mère ne m'a laissé acheter que de cet objet. Dit Drago pour reprendre la conversation, il sortit de sa poche une sorte de bougie. _ elle permet d'écouter les conversations de personnes voulant être discrètes si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ vous allez pouvoir comploter à la perfection grâce à ça ! Dit Charles

_ tu as tout compris ! Et toi Charles as-tu ramener quelque chose d'intéressant ? Dit Pansy

_ Et bien lors de mon séjour en Australie, j'ai pu rencontrer des chefs nomades, et ils m'ont appris à développer la magie du sang !

Théodore qui était plongé dans son livre s'arrêta, et rempli d'excitation dit :

_ Non ! Mais presque personne maîtrise cette magie en Europe ! Tu nous montres !

Charles mis son pouce dans sa bouche et se coupa avec sa dent, puis il utilisa son sang pour en faire un fouet souple, et en un instant le fouet constitué du sang de Charles attrapa le livre de Théodore qui semblait avoir la même curiosité que Hermione en cours de métamorphose.

_ Pas mal du tout, je suis certaine que grâce à cette magie tu seras imbattable en duel ! Dit Pansy

_ Cette magie et surtout très utile en défense, je peux faire un bouclier avec mon sang, et comme personne de ma famille ne sait utiliser la magie, ce bouclier est impétrable ! Dit Charles avec une voix amusée.

Charles ne remarqua pas le regard lourd de silence des Serpentards.

Le voyage continua dans une discussion sur la société des sangs pures richement animé. Pendant que Théo lissait et que Blaise, Charles et Drago rigolaient Pansy posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Charles et s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore préparèrent la rentrée, et parmi toute la conversation, la bougie de Drago aurait été utile à Charles pour cet échange :

_ Professeur avec le retour de vous savez qui, il serait peut-être opportun de parler à Charles. Dit le professeur McGonagall sous un ton songeant.

_ Et bien même si le garçon, semble prendre la menace au sérieux et apporte son aide et son soutien je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Dit lit directeur d'une voix attristé et songeuse.

_ Nécessaire ?! le professeur McGonagall sous en ton rempli de honte. _ le Corbeau sur son bras ne veut vouloir dire qu'une chose ! Et avec le retour du seigneur des ténèbres il court un très grand danger ! Il est très mature, on devrait lui dire.

_ J'ai bien peur que le choc le mette encore plus en danger ! De toute façon il sait qu'il est en danger et semble préparé. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'il doute de sa loyauté, surtout avec le ministère qui interfère dans les affaires de Poudlard.

J'aimerais maintenant m'entretenir sur les conditions de sécurité lors des sortis des élèves à Pré-au-lard.

La conversation qui avait lieu dans le bureau du directeur continua jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Le banquet de rentrée allait bientôt commencer.


	7. Chapitre 7 : je ne dois pas mentir

**Un nouveau Chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant lire vos critiques ! **

Chapitre 7 : je ne dois pas mentir

L'arrivé à Poudlard fut peu joyeux pour les Gryffondors, effectivement avec la présentation d'Ombrage lors du diner de début d'année et l'absence de Hagrid leurs avaient enlevé l'euphorie de la rentrée. L'ambiance fut même lourde dans le dortoir d'Harry, personne ne le croyait. Ron dû intervenir verbalement et Charles avait échangé de lit avec Seamus Finnigan, celui ne voulant pas dormir à côté d'un menteur. Alors Harry avait passé la nuit entre Ron et Charles, même s'il pouvait compter sur ses amis il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

Le lendemain, Seamus était parti tôt pour ne pas se confronter à Harry, ce que le survivant remarqua. Mais Harry changea rapidement d'idée grâce à Ron qui se moqué d'Hermione qui voulait faire arrêter l'annonce des jumeaux "DES GALLIONS À FOISON Votre argent de poche n'arrive pas à suivre vos dépenses ? Un peu d'or en plus serait le bienvenu ? N'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec Fred et George Weasley, pièce commune de Gryffondor, pour petits travaux à temps partiel, simples et quasiment sans douleur. (Nous avons le regret de préciser que les candidats devront agir à leurs risques et périls.)".

C'est donc sous un air joyeux qu'Harry, Ron et Charles partirent déjeuner avec Hermione qui était outré par le comportement de Fred et de Georges.

Une fois à table ils virent le professeur McGonagall circulait à présent entre les tables pour distribuer les emplois du temps.

— Regarde ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ! grogna Ron. Histoire de la magie, double cours de potions, divination et encore un double cours de défense contre les forces du Mal… Binns, Rogue, Trelawney et cette Ombrage, tout ça dans la même journée ! J'aimerais bien que Fred et George se dépêchent de mettre au point leurs boîtes à Flemme…

Hermione était prête à étrangler Ron pour avoir suggéré d'utiliser des produits des jumeaux, heureusement pour lui, Charles était là pour l'occuper. Après cela la journée passa très lentement, Ron voyait sa charge de travail exploser sous la compréhension d'Harry et le jugement d'Hermione et Charles.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, Charles quitta le golden trio et prit place à côté de Pansy, le professeur Ombrage était déjà assise à son bureau. Elle portait le même cardigan rose que la veille ainsi que le nœud de velours noir accroché dans ses cheveux. Encore une fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à une grosse mouche qui se serait imprudemment perchée sur la tête d'un crapaud. Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle en silence. Le professeur Ombrage restait une inconnue pour l'instant et personne ne savait quelles seraient ses exigences en matière de discipline.

— Eh bien, bonjour, dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent tous assis. Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un vague bonjour.

— Voyons, voyons, dit le professeur Ombrage, ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez : « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage. » Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour, tout le monde !

— Bonjour professeur Ombrage, scandèrent les élèves.

— Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît.

De nombreux élèves échangèrent des regards sombres. Quand un professeur disait : « Rangez vos baguettes », la leçon qui suivait était rarement passionnante. Harry glissa sa baguette magique dans son sac et sortit plume, encre et parchemin. Le professeur Ombrage ouvrit son sac à main, en tira sa propre baguette, qui était étonnamment courte, et en tapota le tableau noir. Des mots s'inscrivirent aussitôt : Défense contre les forces du Mal Retour aux principes de base

— Bien. Il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire, n'est-ce pas ? déclara le professeur Ombrage en se tournant vers les élèves, les mains jointes devant elle. Le changement constant d'enseignants, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère, a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin au-dessous du niveau qu'on est en droit d'attendre au début d'une année de BUSE. Vous serez certainement satisfaits d'apprendre que ces problèmes vont être désormais résolus. Cette année, en effet, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère. Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes. Elle tapota à nouveau le tableau noir. Les mots qui s'y étaient inscrits s'effacèrent pour faire place aux objectifs d'apprentissage :

1) Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique.

2) Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée.

3) Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique.

Pendant deux minutes, on n'entendit plus que le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins. Lorsque tout le monde eut recopié les trois objectifs du professeur Ombrage, elle demanda :

— Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur ? Un murmure d'approbation dénuée d'enthousiasme parcourut la classe.

— Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer, dit alors le professeur Ombrage. Lorsque je vous pose une question, j'aimerais bien que vous me répondiez : « Oui, professeur Ombrage », ou « Non, professeur Ombrage. » Donc, je reprends : Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

— Oui professeur Ombrage, répondit la classe d'une seule voix.

— Très bien. Je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez ce livre à la page 5 et que vous lisiez le premier chapitre : « Principes de base à l'usage des débutants ». Et je vous signale qu'il est inutile de bavarder. Le professeur Ombrage s'éloigna du tableau noir et s'installa dans le fauteuil, derrière le bureau, en observant les élèves de ses yeux de crapaud bordés de cernes.

Hermione n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir son exemplaire de la Théorie des stratégies de défense magique. Les yeux rivés sur le professeur Ombrage, elle tenait obstinément sa main en l'air. Elle continuait de fixer le professeur Ombrage qui s'était résolument tournée dans une autre direction. Lorsque plus de la moitié de la classe eut ainsi les yeux tournés vers Hermione au détriment du livre, le professeur Ombrage estima qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps la situation.

— Souhaitiez-vous poser une question au sujet de ce chapitre ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione comme si elle venait tout juste de la remarquer.

— Non, pas au sujet du chapitre, répondit Hermione.

— Pour l'instant, nous sommes en train de lire, dit le professeur Ombrage en découvrant ses dents pointues. Si vous avez d'autres questions, nous attendrons la fin du cours pour nous en occuper. Je trouve ce côté de la classe très agité ! Dit Ombrage en regardant le côté gauche de la classe où se trouvait l'ensemble des Gryffondors. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur vos camarades, ils sont bien plus studieux ! Dit elle avec un grand sourire de satisfaction en montrant le côté droit de la classe où se les Serpentards et Charles. Votre visage ne me semble pas inconnu très cher, qui êtes vous? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Malfoy.

_ je suis Drago Malfoy professeur. Répondit Drago avec une voix niée.

_ ahh vous êtes le Fils de Lucius, c'est un très grand ami et collègue de travail. Malfoy semblait plus qu'heureux d'être mis en valeur. Puis elle continua : Et vous mon cher Charles vous êtes parmi les studieux, d'ailleurs Cornelius oh pardon Mr le ministre ! Dit-elle d'une voix absolument pas désolée. Vous transmet son bonjour.

— J'ai une question à propos de vos objectifs d'apprentissage, dit Hermione en coupant les compliments d'Ombrage sur "le côté studieux des Serpentards". Le professeur Ombrage haussa les sourcils.

— Et vous vous appelez ?

— Hermione Granger, répondit Hermione.

— Eh bien, Miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs si vous prenez la peine de les lire attentivement, répliqua le professeur Ombrage d'un ton à la fois aimable et décidé. — Je ne le pense pas, dit abruptement Hermione. Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense. Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel de nombreux élèves, sourcils froncés, tournèrent la tête vers le tableau pour relire les trois objectifs qui y étaient toujours inscrits.

— L'utilisation des sortilèges de défense ? répéta le professeur Ombrage avec un petit rire. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à un tel sortilège, Miss Granger. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

_ donc vous n'allez pas nous apprendre à nous défendre ?

_ Mais qui voudrez donc vous attaquer ? Demanda Ombrage, à cet instant Charles Fixa Harry, et lui fit signe de ne pas prendre la parole, ce qui ne servit à rien.

_ Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être lord Voldemort ! Dit Harry.

Ron eut un haut-le-corps. Lavande Brown laissa échapper un petit cri. Neville glissa de son tabouret. Charles semblait exaspéré. Le professeur Ombrage, en revanche, ne manifesta aucune réaction. Elle fixa Harry avec une expression à la fois satisfaite et sinistre.

— Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter. Les élèves restèrent silencieux et immobiles. Chacun regardait soit Ombrage soit Harry. — Et maintenant, je vais éclaircir certaines petites choses. Le professeur Ombrage se leva et se pencha vers eux, ses mains aux doigts boudinés étalées sur le bureau. — On vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir était revenu d'entre les morts…

— Il n'était pas mort, s'emporta Harry, et c'est vrai, il est revenu !

— Mr-Potter-vous-avez-déjà-fait-perdre-dixpoints-à-votre-maison-n'aggravez-pas-votre- propre-cas, dit le professeur Ombrage d'un seul souffle et sans le regarder. Comme je vous le disais, on vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir est à nouveau en liberté. Il s'agit d'un mensonge.

— Ce n'est PAS un mensonge ! s'exclama Harry. Je l'ai vu, je me suis battu contre lui !

— Vous aurez une retenue, Mr Potter ! répliqua le professeur Ombrage d'un air triomphal. Demain soir. Cinq heures. Dans mon bureau. Je le répète, il s'agit d'un mensonge. Le ministère de la Magie peut vous garantir qu'aucun Mage noir ne vous menace. Si vous continuez à éprouver des inquiétudes, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler en dehors des heures de classe. Si quelqu'un vous fait peur en vous racontant des mensonges sur le retour des Mages noirs, j'aimerais bien être mise au courant. Je suis ici pour vous aider. Je suis votre amie. Et maintenant, veuillez reprendre votre lecture. Page 5, « Principes de base à l'usage des débutants ».

Le professeur Ombrage s'assit derrière son bureau. Après cette confrontation, le cours se déroula rapidement. À la fin du cours le golden trio parti rapidement suivi de Charles. Arrivaient à la salle commune Harry explosa.

_ comment peut-elle nous mettre en aussi grand danger en nous apprenant rien ?! Et comment peut elle me traiter de menteur.

_ Harry, dit Charles d'une voix diplomate, le Ministère ne veut pas qu'on apprenne des sortilèges de combat, ils ont peur de Dumbledore et ils feront tout pour te discréditer, je te l'avais dit dans ma lettre. Et j'ai bien peur que demain soir ta colle ne soit pas "ordinnaire".  
Harry semblait exaspéré.

_ tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu m'avais prévenu ! Dit Harry furieux. Toi "élève du côté sérieux de la classe" qui as "le bonjour de Cornelius ", ça t'est bien difficile de me faire la morale, alors que toi tu ne prends pas position !

Hermione et Ron semblèrent profondément choqués.

_ ne soit pas injus... tenta de dire Hermione, mais Charles la coupa.

_ Contrairement à toi, je ne représente pas que ma petite personne, je représente le peuple moldu, de plus je ne serais pas très utile à l'ordre du phénix si je perdais mon influence au ministère. Tu devrais arrêter de t'énerver contre tes amis tu n'en as déjà plus beaucoup. Et là tu viens de tomber aussi bas que Seamus et sa mère.

Charles très énervé parti.

_ attend Charles ! Où vas-tu ? Tenta de demander Hermione.

_ voir les Serpentard, ils seront certainement plus agréables qu'Harry ce soir !

Sans rien demander Charles parti.

_ tu as été infecte, il voulait juste t'aider, comme il l'a fait lors de ton audience ! Dit Hermione

_ c'est vrai que tu as abusé. Soutenu Ron.

_ j'étais surtout énervé contre Ombrage, j'irais m'excuser plus tard dit … dit Harry d'un ton peu convaincu.

Ils restèrent ainsi calmes, à faire les différents devoirs jusqu'à l'heure du diner.

Pendant ce temps Charles marchait d'un pas rapide, toutes les personnes qui étaient sur son chemin s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Lorsque Charles arriva devant les cachots, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son calme puis il reprit sa marche d'un pas plus lent. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue ou que d'autres le voit ainsi, on lui avait appris depuis son enfance à porter un masque, protocole oblige.

Arrivé au fond des cachots, Charles arrêta sa marche devant un mur blanc. Et dit d'un ton certain :

_ héritage.

Le mur s'ouvra en deux permettant à Charles de rentrer. La salle commune de Serpentard est une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres y sont suspendues à des chaînes. Elle est également dotée d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées La pièce est décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, qui lui donnent un aspect peu chaleureux; Charles regardait des fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire sur lesquels étaient installés Théodore, Blaise et Drago. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que Pansy lui tomba dessus très contente et lui prit la main pour l'emmener sur un fauteuil.

_ Avec le récit d'Ombrage, Potter était en colère j'ai préféré le laisser dans les mains de Ron, et moi j'ai pris la fuite à l'anglaise.

À ces mots Drago explosa de rire avec Blaise.

_ Tu as bien fait de venir ! Tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous ! Dit Pansy en se rapprochant de Charles.

_ J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas être facile à vivre Potty, à force de vouloir faire son intéressant ! Dit Dragon d'un ton jubilatoire.

_ en même temps dire des mensonges aussi importants est presque un suicide social ! Dit Blaise sous le fond de rire des serpentards. Charles reprit son masque et dit d'un ton sérieux et sec :

_ ne me prenez plus jamais pour un simple d'esprit ! Vous savez qu'il dit la vérité, pour la simple et bonne raison que vos parents vous l'ont dit !

Alors les rires s'arrêtèrent, et Charles dressa un sortilège d'isolation sonore afin que des oreilles indiscrètes ne puissent pas écouter la conversion.

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? Dit Drago sous le ton de la provocation.

_ pour la simple et bonne raison et que je connais l'histoire de la première guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres, de plus je siège au Magenmagot et contrairement à Fudge les compliments de me rendent pas aveugles, et je vois bien ton père Drago tenter d'influencer les jurées et bizarrement quand on y pense c'est toujours dans le même intérêt. Mais ne tant fait pas je ne dirais rien, je n'aurais rien à y gagner et Fudge ne m'écouterait pas.

Il y eu quelques secondes avant que Malfoy et les autres éclatèrent de rire.

_ on peut dire que tu aurais pu aller à Serdaigle ! Dit Blaise sous en ton malicieux.

_ on me le dit souvent ! Dit Charles en riant. Puis il poursuivi sous un ton plus sérieux ; vous l'avez déjà rencontré ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Dit Pansy

_ Mais il vient souvent chez moi, et mes parents me demandent de rester dans mes appartements. Je dois dire que lorsqu'il est chez moi je sens sa puissance, elle est effrayante. Dit Drago d'un ton sérieux.

_ Charles un jour il viendra nous demander de le rejoindre, nous le savons et nous savons aussi que nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Dit Théodore d'un ton fataliste.

_ Et tu dois savoir que tu vas finir par l'intéresser, tu serais un très bon élément pour lui que cela soit pour tes talents de sorcier ou ton statut de prince. Dit Pansy.

_ Je le sais, Dumbledore me l'a dit mais surtout je l'avais deviné, et je serais prêt le jour où je le verrais.

_ non Charles tu ne sais pas à quel point il te voudra ! Dit Pansy sous le regard défendu des Serpentards.

Après cette discussion ils échangèrent de tout et de de rien, ils avaient même oublié le lord, puis sonna l'heure du diner. Charles mangea à la table des Serpentards ce soir- là et Pansy le collé ce qu'Hermione le prit comme une attaque.

Charles rentra avant le Golden trio et parti se coucher. Le lendemain il fit comme s'il avait tout oublié. La journée se passa donc relativement bien. Jusqu'au moment fatidique où Harry a dû faire sa retenu.

Les semaines passèrent et les retenus d'Harry continuèrent, Harry restait silencieux sur le contenu de ses retenus jusqu'au jour où Hermione le vu sa main un soir. Au petit déjeuné elle en parla à Charles et Ron.

Charles furieux attrapa la main d'Harry et regarda le message "je ne dois pas mentir", à cette vision Charles parti en colère à la table des professeurs.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Anne Boleyn

Une joie d'écrire ce chapitre, j'espère pouvoir avoir votre avis !

**Chapitre 7 : Anne Boleyn**

Dire que Charles était furieux n'était qu'un euphémisme, cette horrible bonne femme avait ces dernières semaines examinés et jugés ses professeurs, elle leur interdisait de pratiquer la magie de défense et pire encore elle utilisait des punitions corporelles contre ses amis. Ce crapaud allait l'entendre. Mais il allait devoir la jouer finement pour atteindre des résultats.

Alors sous les yeux de l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard il marcha d'un pas décidé vers la table des professeurs avec un grand sourire. Arrivé devant Ombrage qui était en pleine dégustation de sa biscotte, le professeur Dumbledore le regardait amuser, tandis que le Professeur de potion et de métamorphose faisait semblant de ne pas écouter et que les autres professeurs fixaient Charles et Ombrage avec la plus grande curiosité.

_ professeur Ombrage, pourrais-je vous dire quelques mots ? Dit Charles sur un ton plus conviviale qu'interrogateur.

_ bien suuurrrrr Charles ! Dit Ombrage d'une voix horriblement aigue.

_ à vrais dire Cornelius, pardon monsieur le ministre m'a affirmé que je pouvais voir en vous plus une amie qu'un professeur ! Dit Charles d'une voix basse, alors que son professeur de métamorphose allait s'étrangler avec son thé.

_Mais il a entièrement raison Charles ! Dit l'horrible femme rose.

_ Alors puisque vous êtes mon "amie", il me semble important de vous dire, que en tant que représentant de ma mère dans le monde sorcier, je suis le protecteur du bon respect de la loi. je me permets de vous rappeler vous mon amie que d'après les conventions de Genève sur les mineurs ayant des origines moldus, les enfants issu de moldu sont jusqu'à leurs 17 ans protégés par la règle de droit du législateur moldu, et les punitions corporelles sont interdites dans le monde moldu. Il vous est donc défendu de toucher un seul étudiant ayant une goutte de sang moldu.

Les autres professeurs semblaient enchantés, et Dolorès semblait se faire petite.

_ Mais Charles … tenta-t-elle.

_ Il me serait très navrant de devoir critiquer au ministre une amie, ou encore pire de faire une action auprès de magenmagot. Dit Charles d'une voix bien forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

_ Charles … bégaya-t-elle.

_ Alors mon amie encore une agression sur un élève et je réduis votre carrière à néant madame la sous-secrétaire, et je vous le promets sur ma couronne !

Sans attendre une minute de plus Charles quitta la table pour partir chercher ses livres dans son dortoir sous les chuchotages et les rires des élèves très joyeux, la directrice de Gryffondor était si heureuse qu'elle ne pensa pas une seule seconde calmer les élèves.

Après ce matin l'ensemble du corp enseignent était très gentil avec Charles, le professeur de botanique lui avait même donnait 50 points pour lui avoir passé un pot de terre.

Charles passa une très bonne journée avec le golden trio, et le soir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor le quatuor discutait, il est vrai qu'avec les futures entretiens d'orientation allaient avoir lieu le lendemain et Hermione avais insisté pour qu'ils discutent de leurs orientations.

_ ils ne sont vraiment pas très sélectifs au département de l'étude des moldus, tous ce qu'ils demandent c'est un acceptable en sciences du monde moldu aux BUSE. Dit Hermione.

_ le département du ministère de la justice demande des optimales dans presque toutes les ASPIC. Dit Charles. Nous allons devoir carburer Hermi.

Ron semblait consterné, Harry lui regardait le prospectus de Quidditch

_ Oh moins il ne demande pas de compétences scolaires pour être joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Dit Harry ce qui fit sourire Ron. Mais par contre pour devenir auror il faut continuer de faire potion l'année prochaine, ce qui veut dire un optimal à la BUSE. Ron Soupira.

_ Et il faut aussi un optimal en défense contre les forces du mal, et ce n'est pas avec Ombrage que nous réussirons. Dit Ron d'un ton navré. À ces mots Hermione et Charles se regardèrent.

_ce n'est pas le plus important, le prie c'est qu'on n'apprend rien pour se défendre, et avec le retour de vous savez, cela nous met tous en danger ! Dit Hermione.

_ Si le ministère ne veut pas nous donner un professeur, nous n'avons qu'à le trouver nous même, il nous faut un professeur, et un bon ! Dit Charles alors que Ron et Harry ne comprenez pas où ils voulaient en venir.

_ Harry peut être que tu voudrais bien enseigner quelques sortilèges ? Dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

_ Et bien je n'en connais pas tellement plus que vous, mais je pourrais certainement vous apprendre le patronus.

_ cela me semblerait fortement souhaitable, et puis nous ne serons que quelques personnes, nous serons discrets. Dit Charles en faisant attention à ces mots.

_ comment ça quelques personnes ? Demanda Harry, et comme s'ils étaient une unique personne Hermione répondit pour Charles.

_ Tu voudras bien enseigner à Luna, Ginny et Neuville.

_ oui je pense ! Dit Harry.

_ la prochaine sortie est la semaine prochaine on organisera une réunion pour éviter que Ombrage nous surprenne ! Dit Charles et avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, il continua _ je suis fatigué et demain mon entretient d'orientation est tôt, chers amis pardonnez moi mais je vais me reposer. À ces mots Charles monta se coucher.

Le lendemain, Charles se prépara pour son entretient, il attendit devant la porte d'un salle de classe, jusqu'à ce que son professeur de métamorphose dit: _ Vous pouvez entrer Charles !

Charles entra, il ferma la porte derrière lui, il sonda la classe, il observa que la salle était vide à l'exception d'un simple du bureau où étaient assises Ombrage et le professeur McGonagall, devant le bureau se trouvait une chaise, Charles ne pouvait qu'avoir le sentiment d'être à un procès, son procès. Alors il marcha dans la direction de la chaise, resta debout devant elle, et attendit le signe d'Ombrage pour prendre place sur cette chaise.

_ Je vous souhaite le bonjour! Dit Charles, alors qu'Ombrage tenta de faire un sourire forcé elle prit la parole.

_ Bonjour Charles, quel plaisir de commencer la journée d'orientation avec un élève aussi sérieux. Et bien savez vous ce que vous allez faire de votre vie?

Ombrage avait un petit cahier, où elle notait tout ce qui se passé, Charles était certain que Fudge aura très bientôt un rapport bien détaillé.

_ Et bien, dit Charles d'une voix bien sérieuse. Je pense que dans un premier temps, proposer mes services au département des relations internationales, en effet ayant des rapports privilégiés avec un certain nombre de chef de gouvernement magique, je suis certain que je pourrais me rendre utile au ministère ! Je pensais aussi garder ma place actuelle en tant qu'ambassadeur du ministre de la magie en vers l'autre ministre.

_ Cela me semble tout à fait cohérent avec votre dossier scolaire ! Dit McGonagall. Mais vous savez que votre situation est particulière Charles.

_ je ne risque pas de l'oublier, c'est pour cela que dans un second temps, lorsque ma mère ne sera plus en vie, que dieu protège la reine, je serais confronté au choix soit d'abdiquer et de laisser le trône à mon frère, ou de suivre ce que dit mon devoir et de régner dans cette solution, je pense que je me lancerais le sortilège oubliette pour oublier le monde magique.

_ Mais quelle merveilleuse réflexion Charles ! Vous faites preuve d'une grande maturité ! Dit Ombrage particulièrement joyeuse à l'idée que Charles perde ses souvenirs.

_ c'est absurde, effacer votre mémoire c'est enlever votre histoire, vos décisions seront incomplètes ! Dit McGonagall sous un ton de réprobation.

_ je pense qu'il me sera impossible de régner sur les moldus en sachant ce que je perds à coté professeur. Dit Charles d'un ton penseur.

_ Mais pourquoi pensez vous donc que ces deux mondes sont nécessairement incompatible, vous devriez consulter les fantômes, Sœur Nicolas pourra j'en suis certaine vous conseiller ! Dit McGonagall d'une voix encourageante.

_ Mais ces deux mondes sont incompatibles très chère ! Dit ombrage d'une voix fortement aigue. Charles votre projet est bien développé, alors je ne peux que l'approuver, pas besoin de vous retenir plus longtemps Charles, bonne journée.

Charles se leva, remercia les professeurs et partit dans la tour Gryffondor, en y arrivant Hermione le questionna, à la fin de son récit Hermione le harcela pour qu'il parle à Sœur Nicolas. Alors pour avoir la paix lors du déjeuner Charles questionna le fantôme.

_ j'ai bien peur Charles que je ne peux vous être utile, je ne connais que le monde sorcier … mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider c'est un tableau, elle se fait appeler Anne Boleyn.

Charles se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi stupide, la voilà la solution à l'énigme de Dumbledore! Alors sans manger la suite de son repas il partit rapidement à l'étage des Serpentards arrivé devant un grand et digne tableau, il lança un sortilège d'isolation sonore et il dit "majesté, moi Charles de Galles héritier de la couronne vous demande audience"

Le portrait d'une dame à la grande beauté apparut.


	9. Chapitre 9: à la tête de sanglier

**Un nouveau Chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer, donnez-moi vos avis !**

**Chapitre 9: à la tête de sanglier**

Charles était devant le portrait, il semblait d'un point de vu externe, calme, en vérité il représentait à la perfection le modèle du parfait aristocrate. Mais en vérité Charles était stressé, il avait tant de question. Alors il prit la parole.

_ Votre majesté, je me permets de venir humblement requérir votre aide, en ma qualité de futur souverain d'Angleterre.

Alors la femme regarde Charles et sourit.

_ Depuis le jour où j'ai appris votre existence j'attendais cet entretien. Et je ne suis que trop fière de pouvoir aider le digne successeur de ma fille.

_ j'espère de tout cœur être un roi aussi bon que la grande Elisabeth. C'est dans cet espoir que je viens vers vous, vous êtes la seule membre de la famille royale d'Angleterre à être de ce monde, ainsi je ne peux que vous demander quel est l'équilibre que vous avez adopté lors de votre règne ?

_ vous vous demandez, si vous devez choisir entre le monde moldu et le monde de la magie. Est-cela ?

_ j'en ai bien peur.

_ Et bien, mon cher vous ne serez pas obligé de choisir. Je suis certaine que le ministère ne voudrait pour rien n'au monde que vous soyez bien informé, c'est pour ça que c'est une si grande joie de vous révéler des informations. Voyez-vous il se trouve que le ministre de la magie, est comme le savez un ministre, il est le chef du gouvernement magique du souverain d'Angleterre qui est pour l'instant votre mère.

_ vous être en train de me dire que le ministre de la magie doit écouter et rendre des comptes à ma mère ? Demanda Charles surpris.

_ ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Le ministre de la magie doit être au service du sorcier ou de la sorcière le plus proche de la couronne. C'est ainsi qu'au nom de mon mari je suis devenue le chef d'état magique.

Charles était complétement stupéfié par ces révélations mais garda son masque de dignité et dit :

_ mais que se passerait-il si je désavouais le ministre ?

_ et bien, il serait vraisemblable qu'il ne vous écoute pas, et qu'il continu son activité puisque cela fait bien longtemps que les sorciers n'ont pas du devoir obéir au souverain. Mais je pense qu'il sera confronté à de nombreuses difficultés. Je pense maintenant que je vais me retirer, j'ai hâte de connaitre ce que vous ferez de votre règne. Et sans un mot de plus l'ancienne reine disparut.

Alors Charles ayant besoin de réfléchir resta quelques secondes immobile, puis il se retourna. Et resta figé par la surprise, Malfoy le regardait avec un gros sourire, sa bougie de sonorité russe allumé, il avait tout entendu.

_ Tu n'as pas honte d'espionner un ami ! Dit Charles sous un ton faussement indigné.

Alors Malfoy amusé fit une grande révérence.

_ Que votre majesté pardonne un pauvre Serpentard ! Si son altesse royale voulait bien faire une marche avec moi je me considérerais comme fortement chanceux.

Alors les deux amis marchèrent ensemble dans la direction du dortoir des serpentards.

Charles passa tout le samedi après midi dans le dortoir des Serpentards, il eut même le temps de parler seul à seul à Théodore.

Le week-end passa très rapidement, alors le mercredi de la sortie arriva. Charles était seul dans son dortoir, il avait dit au golden trio qu'il allait les rejoindre à la tête de sanglier pour la fameuse réunion préparatoire des cours de soutien en défense des forces contre le mal. Mais il viendra accompagné c'est pour ça qu'il devait arriver en retard. Ainsi il était seul, il était sur le point de partir quand il regarda une plante qui était sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, Neuville avait réussi à faire pousser les graines de tilleulix, la plante étant à maturité elle était prête à être utilisé. Charles sourit et quitta le dortoir, devant la grande porte du hall Charles rejoignit son ami, ensemble ils partirent à la tête de sanglier.

La Tête de Sanglier était petite, miteuse, crasseuse et imprégnée d'une forte odeur qui faisait penser à des chèvres. Les fenêtres en saillie étaient tellement incrustées de saleté que la lumière du jour avait du mal à les traverser. Le seul éclairage provenait de bouts de chandelles posés sur les tables en bois brut. À première vue, le sol semblait en terre battue mais, en posant le pied dessus, Charles s'aperçut qu'il y avait de la pierre sous les couches de salissures qui paraissaient s'être accumulées depuis des siècles.

En entrent tout le monde, le dévisagea, il faut dire que ce n'était pas forcément attendu que Charles vienne avec Théo un serpentard. Il observa les personnes présentent, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'il pensait. Il vu d'abord Neville, avec Dean et Lavande, suivis de près par Parvati et Padma Patil en compagnie de Cho et de l'une de ses habituelles amies spécialisées dans les gloussements. Venait ensuite Luna Lovegood. Puis Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson, Colin et Dennis Crivey, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner et Terry Boot, Ginny, suivie d'un garçon blond, grand et maigre, le nez en trompette, et enfin, fermant dans le fond de la salle, Fred et George Weasley accompagnés de leur ami Lee Jordan. Il regarda le regard choqué du golden trio et haussa les époles en disant :

_ le Choixpeau nous a bien dit que les maisons devaient restés unies !

Alors personne ne trouvant des arguments, ils continuèrent la discussion.

— Bien, alors, reprit précipitamment Hermione, essayons d'avancer… Le premier point, c'est : sommes-nous tous d'accord pour suivre des cours que nous donnerait Harry ? Il y eut un murmure général d'approbation. Zacharias croisa les bras sans rien dire, trop occupé sans doute à surveiller l'instrument que Fred tenait à la main.

— Bien, dit Hermione, soulagée que quelque chose ait enfin été décidé. Alors, la question suivante, c'est à quel rythme va-t-on le faire ? À mon avis, il faut au moins une séance par semaine, sinon ça ne vaut pas le coup…

— Attends un peu, coupa Angelina. Nous devons être sûrs que ça ne va pas se télescoper avec notre entraînement de Quidditch.

— Ni avec le nôtre, dit Cho.

— Ni avec le nôtre, ajouta Zacharias Smith.

— Je suis certaine qu'on peut trouver une soirée qui convienne à tout le monde, dit Hermione, un peu agacée. Vous savez, c'est quand même assez important, il s'agit d'apprendre à nous défendre contre les Mangemorts de V-Voldemort…

— Bien dit ! aboya Ernie Macmillan, dont Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il intervienne bien avant. Personnellement, je pense que c'est très important, peut-être même plus important que tout ce que nous aurons à faire d'autre cette année, même avec les BUSE qui nous attendent ! Il promena autour de lui un regard impérieux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde s'écrie : « Sûrement pas ! » Mais voyant que personne ne disait rien, il poursuivit : — En ce qui me concerne, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le ministère nous a imposé un professeur aussi incompétent dans une période aussi critique. De toute évidence, ils nient le retour de Vous Savez-Qui mais de là à nous donner un enseignant qui nous empêche systématiquement d'utiliser des sortilèges de défense…

— Nous pensons que la raison pour laquelle Ombrage ne veut pas nous former à la défense contre les forces du Mal, dit Charles, c'est qu'elle a… une sorte d'idée folle selon laquelle Dumbledore pourrait se servir des élèves de l'école pour constituer une sorte d'armée privée. Elle pense qu'il cherche à nous mobiliser contre le ministère. Tout le monde ou presque sembla stupéfait. Tout le monde sauf Luna Lovegood qui lança :

— C'est assez normal, après tout, Cornélius Fudge lui aussi dispose de sa propre armée.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, abasourdi.

— Oui, il a une armée d'Héliopathes, déclara solennellement Luna.

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

— Bien sûr que si, insista Luna.

— C'est quoi, des Héliopathes ? demanda Neville, intrigué.

— Ce sont des esprits du feu, répondit Luna, dont les yeux exorbités s'arrondirent en lui donnant l'air plus fou que jamais, de grandes créatures enflammées qui galopent droit devant elles en brûlant tout sur leur passage…

— Ces créatures n'existent pas. Neville, affirma Hermione d'un ton acerbe.

— Si, elles existent ! protesta Luna avec colère.

— Je suis navrée, mais as-tu la preuve de leur existence ? demanda Hermione.

— Il y a plein de témoignages. Tu es tellement bornée qu'il faut toujours tout te mettre sous le nez pour que tu y croies…

— Hum, hum, dit Ginny, dans une si bonne imitation du professeur Ombrage que plusieurs d'entre eux se tournèrent vers elle d'un air affolé avant d'éclater de rire. N'étions-nous pas en train de décider du rythme de nos cours de défense ?

— Si, dit aussitôt Hermione. Tu as raison, Ginny.

— Une fois par semaine, ça paraît bien, approuva Lee Jordan.

— Du moment que…, commença Angelina.

— Oui, oui, on est au courant pour le Quidditch, l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix tendue. Bon, l'autre chose à déterminer c'est l'endroit où ça se passera… La question était plus difficile et tout le monde garda le silence.

— La bibliothèque ? suggéra Katie Bell au bout d'un moment.

— Je ne pense pas que Madame Pince sera vraiment enchantée de nous voir pratiquer des maléfices dans sa bibliothèque, dit Harry.

— Peut-être une classe inutilisée ? proposa Dean.

— Oui, approuva Ron. McGonagall nous laissera peut-être la sienne, elle l'avait déjà fait quand Harry s'entraînait pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais Harry était sûr que McGonagall ne se montrerait pas aussi accommodante cette fois-ci. Car, malgré tout ce qu'Hermione avait dit sur les études et les devoirs qu'on pouvait faire collectivement, il avait la nette impression que ce groupe-là serait considéré comme beaucoup trop subversif.

— Bon, alors, on essayera de trouver autre chose, dit Hermione. Nous enverrons un message à tout le monde lorsque nous aurons fixé une date et un lieu pour le premier rendez-vous. Elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortit une plume et un parchemin, puis hésita un instant, comme si elle se préparait à dire quelque chose qui ne plairait pas forcément à tout le monde.

— Je crois que nous devrions tous écrire notre nom simplement pour savoir qui était présent à cette première rencontre. Mais je pense également – elle prit une profonde inspiration – que nous devrons tous promettre de ne pas crier sur les toits ce que nous avons l'intention de faire. Donc, si vous signez, vous vous engagez à ne rien révéler de ce que nous préparons, ni à Ombrage, ni à quiconque d'autre.

Fred tendit la main vers le parchemin et écrivit son nom de bonne grâce, Charles le suivi en insistant du regard pour que Théodore l'imite, ce qu'il fit, puis après une faible contestation le parchemin contenait toutes les signatures.

Après la signature chacun reparti à Poudlard à l'exception de Charles et du golden trio, Charles avait dit à Théo de rentrer sans lui. Alors Ron après avoir bu la dernière goute de sa bière au beurre dit :

_ Le fait que tu sois ami avec des futures mangemorts ne regarde que toi Charles, mais tu ne peux pas imposer à Harry de lui apprendre des sortilèges pour qu'ils les utilisent contre nous !

_ Alors Ronald tu n'auteras que je n'ai amené que Thèo, ensuite les Nort sont une famille neutre, donc non ce n'est pas un future mangemort, et je pense que c'est justement en lui offrant une aide qu'il fera les bons choix.

_ oui mais de là à lui apprendre … Commença Harry

_ Tu m'as dit que tu respecté Dumbledore non ? Alors je te rappelle ses mots "à Poudlard une aide sera toujours donné à ceux qui ont en besoin". Enfin je tiens à te préciser que j'ai les pieds sur terre, la preuve est que je n'ai pas amené les autres, notamment Malfoy qui est mon meilleur ami et qui a mon avis aurait bien besoin de ton aide !

_ je suis accès d'accord avec Charles, avoir un Serpentard avec nous unirait peut être Poudlard. Dit Hermione. Après une légère pause elle reprit sous un ton joyeux _ il y a au moins un point positif de cette journée Harry.

_ Et quoi donc ? Demanda l'intéressé.

— Eh bien, dit Hermione avec un léger sourire, Cho te dévorait des yeux.

Jamais encore Harry ne s'était rendu compte à quel point le village de Pré-au-Lard était magnifique.


	10. Chapitre 10 : je t'ai vu au beau milieu

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, j'espère lire vos avis !**

Chapitre 10 : je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve

Après la réunion à la tête de sanglier les jours passèrent rapidement, novembre était déjà là. Et les recherches pour trouver une salle d'entraînement n'avaient aucuns résultats, jusqu'à un soir où Ron, Charles et Harry travaillèrent tard, et interrogèrent Dobby sur un éventuel lieu de réunion. Dobby en écoutant la demande a fait un petit bond en l'air et a agité ses oreilles d'un air joyeux en claquant des mains. Il déclara qu'il connaissait l'endroit parfait et que cette pièce s'appelle la pièce va-et-vient ou encore la Salle sur Demande.

Alors il leur expliquait que cette pièce apparait que si on en a vraiment besoin, qu'elle contient toujours ce dont on a besoin et qu'il l'a déjà utilisée pour soigner Winky. Après plus de détail sur Winky, Charles s'était promis d'aller lui parler et surtout de convaincre Hermione d'arrêter cette libération forcée. Mais quoi qu'il en soit ils avaient un lieu.

Ainsi les deux mois précèdent noël Harry avait donné de nombreux cours, et il était fière du niveau de ses élèves, même Neuville arrivait à stupéfixer quelqu'un, et Harry avait la satisfaction d'avoir aidé un Serpentard. Si Ombrage savait pour l'AD elle n'avait pas de preuve et les jumeaux étaient particulièrement ingénieux pour faire diversion. Trois jours avant le départ pour les vacances de Noël, Charles avait montré à Hermione qu'il y avait d'autres moyens pour libérer les elfes de maisons. C'est ainsi que le quatuor d'or étaient dans la cuisine accompagné par Dobby.

La cuisine de l'école est une immense salle, très haute de plafond. Charles aperçu que long des murs s'entassent des quantités de casseroles, de marmites et de poêles en cuivre.

Dans un coin de la cuisine Charles regarda Winki qui semblait bien ivre Dobby dit alors :

_ Winki, tu as de la visite, il faut que tu fasses bonne impression. Tenta Dobby, mais quand il s'aperçu de l'état de son amie, les oreilles de l'elfe tombèrent.

Alors Charles sorti sa baguette, pointa Winki et dit :

_ cafépirine ! À ces mots Winki se redressa et arrêta de tituber, elle se senti une vapeur rafraichissante la parcourir. _ C'est mon remède miracle pour guérir des soirées mondaines trop arrosé. Dit Charles sous un ton enjoué.

_ ohhhh il faudra que tu me l'apprennes ! Dit Ron joyeux sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione. Charles reprit son masque de porteur de la courrone et dit à Wnki.

_ Très chère amie, si je viens vers vous c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide, en effet en ma qualité de prince de Galles je me dois de fournir un travail impressionnant. Et j'ai besoin d'aide. Ainsi je me demandais si vous accepterez d'entrer à mon service.

Alors Winki qui depuis la coupe du monde avait la tête basse, releva la tête et demanda d'un ton surpris.

_ Vous voulez que je sois votre elfe de maison ?

_ je ne pourrais trouver un serviteur plus dévouais ! Dit Charles. Mais je préférais vous qualifier de membre de ma suite, qui m'apporte son soutien en échange de ma protection.

_ Mais vous pourriez trouver bien mieux que Winki ! Dit l'elfes sous un ton peu certain !

_ ma décision est prise, alors si vous l'acceptez, je vous fais signer un contrat dès ce soir, vous deviendrez pour moi une amie, vous pourrez avoir une solde, mais vous serrez exclusivement à mon service.

Alors l'elfe se mit à pleurer ! Et Hermione furieuse dit:

_ Charles ce que tu proposes est une forme d'esclavage déguisé ! Tu devrais … elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Winki sauta sur la jambe de Charles et dit :

_ Merci, Merci , Mer mer mer ciiii votre altesse maitre !

Alors Charles fit un sourire satisfait à Hermione et dit.

_ mais il va de soi qu'un membre de ma suite ne peut avoir l'alcool facile.

_ Winki n'en boira plus une goutte je vous le promets ! Dit l'elfe.

_ Très bien dans ce cas je vous propose de venir me rejoindre à Londres pour les vacances j'aurais besoin de votre aide, lors des périodes de cours je vous propose de rester à Poudlard pour aider Dobby.

_ ce sera avec plaisir votre altesse !

_ très bien dans ce cas j'irais demander à Dumbledore son accord même si je suis certain qu'il ne verra pas d'objection à rompre votre contrat. sur ces mots Charles quitta la cuisine, suivi par Hermione et Ron, Harry les imita après avoir fait un sourire à Dobby.

Ce soir là Hermione admit qu'elle devait préparer la libération des elfes de maison avec leurs accords. Alors les trois garçons fêtèrent le cette victoire une partie de la nuit avec des bière à buerre et du whisky pur feu gracieusement offert par Fred.

La nuit étant tombé depuis bien longtemps les garçons étaient dans leurs lits, bien endormis. Le dortoir était clame, très calme. Cependant le dortoir se réveilla d'un coup, les cries d'Harry firent sursautés tout le monde.

_ Harry, Harry réveil toi ! Hurla Ron, en le secouant, mais il n'arrivait pas à le réveiller, et Charles continuez de crier, c'était insupportable.

_ Déjà qu'on doit supporter ces mensonges dans la journée si maintenant il nous empêche de dormir! Dit Seamus.

_ Pour l'amour de l'univers pourrais tu faire des choses utiles Seamus, ne reste pas planté là vas prévenir McGonagall ! Dit Charles d'un ton menaçant.

Alors Charles toucha le front d'Harry.

_ il est brulant ! Dit Charles.

_ mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour lui, il semble avoir tellement mal ! Dit Ron.

_ Je connais peut être un sortilège de magie du sang qui me permettra de communiquer avec son esprit, se sont les aborigènes australiens qui me l'ont appris. Dit Charles sous un ton si bas qu'il ressemblait plus à une pensée.

_ au point où nous en sommes vas y !

Charles se fit une entaille avec sa baguette sur sa main, il se concentra sur son sang. Le liquide rouge se leva et devint une fumée de la même couleur. Au moment où la fumé rentra dans Harry par sa bouche, Charles tomba par terre. Son esprit était dans Harry

Charles observa l'esprit du survivant, il était calme, très calme comme endormi. Alors le prince ne comprenait pas l'origine des cris du garçon. Jusqu'au moment où il fut propulsé de l'esprit d'Harry dans un lieu bien plus sombre et froid. Une grande noirceur entoura Charles, c'était comme si toute joie avait quitté son corps pour toujours. C'est ainsi que Charles se retrouva à crier à son tour.

Il se réveilla dans son dortoir quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall était là, elle semblait plus qu'inquiète, alors Ron prit le Bras de Charles pour le relever. Et les trois garçons suivirent le professeur dans la direction du bureau du directeur. Harry semblait sous le choc, il n'arrêtait pas de dire Mr Wesley, Mr Wesley! Charles lui tremblait.

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau le professeur McGonagall dit :

— Professeur Dumbledore, Potter a eu un… enfin… un cauchemar, expliqua le professeur McGonagall.

— Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, l'interrompit Harry. Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Très bien, Potter, dans ce cas, racontez-le vous-même au directeur.

— Je… Voilà, je dormais, c'est vrai…, commença Harry. Malgré sa terreur et l'énergie désespérée avec laquelle il voulait faire comprendre ce qui s'était passé, il ressentit un certain agacement en voyant que Dumbledore, les yeux rivés sur ses mains croisées devant lui, s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder.

— Mais ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire… poursuivit-il. C'était réel… J'ai vu ce qui arrivait… (Il respira profondément.) Le père de Ron, Mr Weasley, a été attaqué par un serpent géant. L'écho de ses paroles sembla résonner dans la pièce après qu'il les eut prononcées et elles parurent soudain un peu ridicules, comiques même. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Dumbledore se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en contemplant le plafond d'un air méditatif. Ron, pâle et choqué, observa tour à tour Harry et Dumbledore

Charles fit un énorme effort pour prendre la parole.

_ Monsieur, j'ai voulu communiquer avec l'esprit d'Harry lorsqu'il a fait se cauchemar et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve ordinaire, l'esprit d'Harry était bien trop calme, et j'ai voulu connaître la source de ses cries alors j'ai poursuivi ma recherche dans son esprit et je suis tombé dans un terrifiant endroit, terrifiant, on aurait dit la mort ! Je suis persuadé que j'avais quitté son esprit pour un autre.

— J'étais le serpent, répondit Harry. J'ai tout vu par l'œil du serpent.

Pendant un certain temps, personne ne prononça plus un mot, puis Dumbledore, le regard à présent tourné vers Ron, qui était toujours aussi pâle, demanda d'une tout autre voix, plus tranchante :

— Arthur est gravement blessé ?

— Oui, insista Harry

Le professeur demanda alors aux tableaux de vérifier, le père de Ron était bien blessé. Alors Harry et les Weasley partirent pour La maison des Black par poudre de cheminé.

Il ne restait plus que Charles, et les deux professeurs, alors le directeur lui demanda.

_ quel sortilège avez-vous utiliser pour communiquer avec Harry ?

_ la magie du sang professeur, un simple sortilège de communication.

Le professeur McGonagall semblait surprise mais elle ne dit rien, lle directeur continua.

_ Pouvez vous me préciser ce que vous avez vu une fois que vous avez quitté l'esprit d'Harry ?

_ je ne suis certain de rien, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que l'aura de cet esprit est la plus noir que je n'ai jamais vu, j'ai senti le plaisir de blesser, une grande motivation, et une grande envie de conquérir. Les deux professeurs semblaient terrifiés. Alors Charles compris. _ Je pense que j'ai du atteindre l'esprit de celui qui c'est nommé Lord.

Comme personne ne répondait Charles su alors qu'il avait bien raisonné et dit _ professeur cette expérience m'a beaucoup fatigué, et je dois à la fin de la semaine m'entretenir avec le premier ministre moldu, m'autoriserez-vous à retourner à Londres maintenant, même si les vacances ne commencent que dans deux jours ?

_ Bien sûr Charles, Dit le directeur après un temps de réflexion.

C'est ainsi que Charles à son tour rentra chez lui.


	11. Chapitre 11: le bal

**Un long Chapitre pour me pardonner de mon absence de la semaine dernière … mais bon les partiels sont revenus, et Game Of Thrones ne saurait tarder. Dans ce chapitre il y a beaucoup d'indice (peut être même trop). Donnez moi vos avis ^^. Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 11: le bal **

Charles avait beaucoup dormi, c'était la solution la plus simple pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il a vu.

Il avait évidemment rempli ses obligations, le premier ministre c'était entretenu avec lui sur le sujet du mage noir et du gouvernement magique. Il avait aussi passé du temps avec sa famille, même si à son habitude sa mère fut froide avec lui, mais comment ne pas être froid avec la personne qui est destiné à vous remplacer ?

En réalité il préféré s'occupé pour éviter de penser, et le mieux pour s'occuper est de se préparer à une réception, c'est ainsi que l'invitation au bal du 31 décembre de la famille Malfoy tombait réellement bien. Lorsqu'il l'eu reçu il fut surpris, en effet ce bal était réservé au sang pur, il ne devrait pas être invité, Drago avait certainement interféré pour qu'il soit invité ou peut être Lucius voulait se rapprocher de lui pour sa position.

Au moins cela lui offrait une soirée avec ses amis loin de la menace d'un certain lord. Si Charles pouvait bien affirmer une chose c'est que les Serpentards savent s'amuser ! Le petit plus de cette soirée est que Pansy est née le 1 janvier, Charles sera donc avec elle pour son anniversaire. Il allait donc choisir un cadeau, et il n'accepterait pas mois que la perfection.

C'est ainsi qu'alors qu'il était dans sa chambre plongé dans ses idées, qu'un hibou frappa à sa fenêtre. Alors Charles se leva, et laissa entrer le messager. Il prit la lettre. C'était une lettre d'Hermione, elle semblait bouleversée, elle lui racontait que depuis la dernière nuit de Poudlard Harry ne voulait plus parler à personne, le garçon avait peur d'être possédé par le mage noir. Alors Hermione lui demandait d'écrire à Harry, puisqu'il était le seul témoin du rêve.

En lisant ces mots Charles se senti honteux, il avait passé ses 3 derniers jours à vouloir oublier ce qui c'était passé sans penser une seconde à Harry. Alors il regroupa ses affaires et se changea. Puis il demanda à Winky de venir.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une heure pour que Charles se tienne devant une vielle porte noire. Il était vêtu d'une longue cape noire, dont la capuche cachait sa tête, il devait être discret. C'était d'ailleurs pour être discret que Charles n'avait pas utilisé le réseau de cheminé qui est contrôlé par le ministère mais il avait demandé à Winky de le déposer. C'est ainsi que cette grande forme noire accompagné de l'elfe de maison toqua à la porte.

Ce fut une femme rousse qui lui ouvrit, en voyant l'homme caché la femme était inquiète, Charles comprit qu'elle avait peur et enleva sa capuche.

_ N'ayez pas peur Madame, je suis de l'ordre moi aussi. Je suis Charles. J'imagine que vous êtes Madame Weasley? Je suis un ami de vos enfants. Je suis venu pour parler à Harry.

En réalisant qui il était, madame Weasley fut toute ravis et excité.

_ oh mais bien sûr ! Bienvenue Charles !

Alors Charles et l'elfe rentrèrent dans la maison.

_ je suis térriblement désolé de venir vous déranger sans vous prévenir mais je m'inquiété pour Harry.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que les jumaux transplanairent devant lui, Hermoine, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent attirés par le brui.

_ oh mais ce n'est rien, votre présence et plus qu'un ravissement ! Vous prendrez bien le … madame Weasley n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre qu'elle fut coupé par les jumaux.

_ Maman laisse le …

_ … respirer …

_ … tu devrez monter Charles …

_ … Harry est là haut.

_ je veux bien oui. Répondit Charles. Alors Hermione et Ron montrèrent le chemin.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry, Charles toqua.

_ je veux être seul ! Dit la voix d'Harry grognonne.

Charles fit comme ci il n'avait rien entendu et rentra.

_ De toute ma vie on ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi. Dit Charles avec une voix faussement indigné. On m'a dit que tu voulais rester dans la solitude, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je sois là pour t'embêter. Les Serpentards ont une mauvaise influence sur moi ! Dit Charles sous un ton amusé, ce qui valut un sourire à Harry.

Alors Charles continua _ qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bêtise de vouloir rester seul sous ta couette ! Il avança vers le lit d'Harry, les autres entrèrent à leurs tours.

— Alors, comme ça, vous parlez tous de moi ? Remarquez, je commence à m'y habituer.

— C'est à toi qu'on voulait parler, Harry, dit Ginny, mais comme tu n'arrêtes pas de te cacher depuis qu'on est rentrés…

— Je n'avais pas envie qu'on me parle, répondit-il de plus en plus irrité.

— C'est quand même un peu bête de ta part, s'emporta Ginny. La seule personne que tu connaisses qui ait jamais été possédée par TuSais-Qui, c'est moi. J'aurais pu te dire quel effet ça fait. Harry resta immobile, frappé par les paroles de Ginny. Puis il tourna sur lui-même pour la regarder en face.

— J'avais oublié, dit-il.

— Tu as bien de la chance, répliqua-t-elle avec froideur.

— Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement Harry. Alors… vous pensez que je suis possédé, hein ?

— Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ce que tu as fait ? demanda Ginny. Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'il y a de longues périodes de blanc pendant lesquelles tu ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé ? Harry fouilla sa mémoire.

— Non, dit-il.

— Dans ce cas, Tu-Sais-Qui ne t'a jamais possédé, répondit simplement Ginny. Quand il a pris possession de moi, il m'arrivait de ne plus savoir ce que j'avais fait pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée. Tout d'un coup, je me retrouvais quelque part sans savoir comment j'y étais arrivée. Harry osait à peine la croire, pourtant, presque malgré lui, il se sentait le cœur plus léger. — Mais quand j'ai rêvé de ton père et du serpent…

— Harry, j'étais avec toi pendant toute la durée de ton rêve tu n'as pas quitté ton lit, donc tu n'étais pas possédé. L'explication de ton rêve vient de la triste réalité que la nuit où tu as survécu un lien c'est créé entre toi et le seigneur des ténèbres. À moins que cette connexion se soit créé le soir de la dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Et je peux t'assurer que cette connexion est puissante pour l'avoir vu.

Harry semblait véritablement rassuré par le discours de Charles et de Ginny. Ainsi le groupe d'amis ont passé la journée ensemble.

Ils étaient actuellement en train de prendre une collation dans la cuisine. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Les deux elfes de maison étaient également dans la pièce.

_ Je pensais que tu devais être au Sky Hermione ? Dit Charles.

_ Et bien, il me semblait que passer noël avec les Weasley allait être plus drôle ! Dit Hermione avec un clin d'œil, en réalité elle n'était pas partie pour voir Harry. Et toi tu ne devrais pas être en Ecosse avec ta famille ?

_ Et bien, comme je dois m'entretenir avec les deux ministres je ne pouvais partir en Ecosse, comme ça au moins je peux aller au bal des Malfoy.

_ Tu es invité à leurs bal ! Et tu comptes y aller !? Dit Ron furieux

_ Bien sûr que j'irais Drago est un très bon ami ! Dit Charles comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Mais tu es un nait moldu ! Comment les Parents de Malfoy ont pu accepter ? Dit Ginny étonnée.

En entendant ces mots Créatures n'arrêta pas de hurler un Sang de Bourbe dans la noble maison des Blacks.

_Et bien je pense que … Charles fut coupé

_ un Sang de Bourbe dans la noble maison des Blacks !

_Les Malfoy doivent penser … il fut encore coupé par Créature ce qui énerva particulièrement Charles.

_ un Sang de Bourbe dans la noble maison des Blacks.

_ Ils doivent penser que je suis … il fut encore coupé par l'elfe de maison.

_ un Sang de Bourbe dans la … Cette fois si ce fut Charles qui coupa Créature en colère.

_ pourriez-vous, fermer votre bouche ! À Ces mots l'elfe n'arriva plus à dire un mot, c'était comme si sa bouche était cousue. Si au début l'elfe était outré, au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion l'elfe s'accrocha affectueusement à la jambe de Charles comme si c'était un dieu ! Ce geste fut une déclaration de guerre pour l'elfe de Charles qui se jeta sur créature, cette bagarre qui indigna Hermione et Charles amusa les rouquins.

Le garçon expliqua alors que les malfoy devaient le considérer comme étant digne d'intérêt par son statut.

La Nuit tombant Charles demanda s'il pouvait utiliser la cheminer pour rentrer chez lui. Harry et Hermione l'emmenèrent dans le salon.

Ce salon était vert et très poussiéreux, devant la cheminer on pouvait observer une grande tapisserie qui paraissait très ancienne. Elle était décolorée et on aurait dit que les Doxys l'avaient grignotée par endroits. Mais le fil d'or avec lequel elle avait été brodée continuait de briller suffisamment pour qu'on puisse voir un arbre généalogique aux multiples ramifications qui remontait au Moyen Âge. Tout en haut de la tapisserie était écrit en grosses lettres :La Noble et Très ancienne Maison des Black « Toujours pur ».

En voyant cette tapisserie Charles eu un étrange mal de tête, et plus étrange encore la tapisserie prit vie, les branches bougèrent. Et elles mirent en évidence deux nom dont Charles dit à haute voix.

_ Bellatrix Black et son époux Rodolphus Lestrange.

_ Se sont les mangemorts qui ont torturé les parents de Neuville. Dit Harry à voix base.

Une fois la tapisserie calmée, la branche du couple de mangemort s'agrandit et dessina un bourgeon. Le mal de tête de Charles étant bien trop fort, le prince voulu partir rapidement alors il dit:

_ Tu remercieras ta mère Ron pour son accueil. Et Harry ne te prends pas trop la tête, tu n'es absolument pour rien coupable de ce que le mage noir fait ou ne fait pas. Bon passé de bonne fêtes !

_ à toi aussi ! Dirent en cœur Harry et Ron.

_ Fais attention à toi, surtout lors de la soirée chez les Malfoy ! Dit Hermione inquiète, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Promis dit Charles !

Personne ne remarqua créature pleuré dans le coins de la pièce.

Charles dit alors _ Palais de la famille Royale, Londres. Et le prince et son elfe disparurent.

Une semaine plus tard, dans la soirée du 31 décembre Charles attendait en Haut d'un escalier que le chambellan prononce son nom. Charles avait l'habitude des soirées dans la haute société, ainsi il maitrisé à la perfection l'étiquette. Jamais il n'avait ressemblé autant à un prince que ce soir. Effectivement il portait une tenue militaire de cérémonie moldu avec de nombreuses médailles, pardessus laquelle il portait une riche cape de sorcier. Enfin il portait sur sa tête une couronne prêté par sa mère. La voix du chambellan raisonna et Charles avança.

_ Son Altesse Royale Charles prince de Galles.

À ces mots Charles descendit l'escalier avec la tête haute, et une démarche dès plus noble. Il regarda la salle de bal. Conformément au protocole moldu il était arrivé en dernier. Ainsi tous les invités étaient déjà présents, il y avait que le plus haut gratin de la société. Charles fut surpris de voir au loin Fudge. En bas de l'escalier les trois Malfoy attendaient, ils avaient respecté toute la soirée la tradition d'accueillir les invités. Une fois Charles arrivé en face d'eux Lucius fit une révérence et dit :

_ Votre présence et pour nous un honneur, soyez le bienvenue votre altesse. Dit-t'il avec une voix mielleuse.

_ J'ai été autant surpris que ravis de recevoir votre invitation Lord Malfoy. Dit Charles avec un sourire.

_ Et bien les Malfoy ont toujours eu de très bonnes relations avec la famille royale d'Angleterre. Et vous inviter était pour moi une évidence mais nous aurons le temps d'en discuter plus tard dans la soirée. Alors Charles avança et fit un baisse main à Narcissa Malfoy, au contact de sa peau Charles se senti étrangement bien. La lady commença à parler.

_ Je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer ! Vous êtes et vous resterez pour toujours la bienvenue ici ! Elle semblait si honnête que Charles senti pour la mère de son ami une grande affection, presque naturelle.

_ Vos mots me vont droit au cœur Lady Malfoy, vous avez le savoir d'accueillir vos invités comme peu de personnes l'ont.

Puis avec un sourire réciproque à l'épouse Malfoy, Charles alla saluer son ami.

_ Je suis heureux de vous voir ici très cher. Dit Drago

_ une joie réciproque mon ami. Dit Charles avec un clin d'œil. À ces mots ils rigolèrent intérieurement. Puis Drago guida Charles vers leurs amis.

La soirée commençait particulièrement bien, rien n'aurait pu faire deviner à Charles le plan des mangemorts.


	12. Chapitre 12: un message effrayant

Un chapitre court, écrit après une longue période mais je suis actuellement en partiel, je serais bientôt libre, et je pourrais publier à un rythme plus habituel. Je publie ce petit chapitre pour la gentille critique que j'ai eu cette semaine. Merci à lui ou elle.

J'espère avoir vos avis!

**Chapitre 12: un message effrayant **

La soirée de Charles était parfaite, il avait passé toute la nuit à rire avec ses amis serpentards. Il avait bien sûr parlé au ministre et à tout le gratin mondain mais l'ambiance légère de cette soirée avait rendu la tâche facile même presque sympathique.

Même la discussion avec la maitresse de maison connut pour être une femme de glace digne de son mari, avait été très intéressante. La femme fut particulièrement curieuse de la vie de Charles. Elle lui a demandé comment avait été son enfance, comment était-il devenu ami avec son fils … et tout autre question. Un véritable comportement de mère poule.

Après il avait dansé toute la nuit avec Pansy. Il faut dire que l'euphorie de la soirée avait donné chaud à Pansy, en bon gentleman Charles lui avait proposé de prendre l'air dans les jardins du manoir.

Ils étaient alors seuls sur un banc ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Quand tout d'un coup un feu d'artifice retenta.

_ C'est la nouvelle année. Dit Pansy avec une voix douce.

_ C'est ton anniversaire. Dit Charles.

_ Et tu sais ce que je veux ?

Alors Charles s'approcha de Pansy calmement, puis ils s'embrasèrent. Pour un premier contact physique, ce fut un baiser bien long.

Puis comme revenu à la réalité, le baiser s'arrêta. Puis Charles lui dit.

_ Joyeux anniversaire.

Et Pansy pour lui répondre recommença. Mais Charles sous un horrible doute d'arrêta, elle devait en être certaine, il devait lui dire. Alors charles arrêta le baiser sous un regard surpris de sa partenaire.

_ En es tu sûr ? Je suis d'origine moldu, et ta famille ne va pas apprécier, je suis prince cela va t'exposer et je ne supporterais pas une relation secrète ou mensongère. Dit Charles sous une voix remplie de regret. Alors Pansy mit sa main pour relever le menton de Charles et lui dit.

_ Comment tu peux me croire aussi superficiel ? Je veux être avec toi car tu es intelligent, rusé et brave et ma famille ne s'y opposeront pas. Et pour être exposé tu sais bien que j'aime la célébrité !

_ en bref ce que tu aimes chez moi c'est mon coté Serpentard ?!

_ je n'arrête pas de dire que le choipeaux a fait une grande erreur.

Alors ils rigolèrent de bon cœur. Puis Charles sortit un petit sac de sa poche, et de ce petit sac il sortit un paquet plus gros que le sac. Il devait remercier Hermione pour lui avoir montrer le sortilège de sac sans fond. Puis il donna le cadeau à Pansy.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé ! Dit Pansy

_ Bien sûr que si, tu m'auras frappé sinon!

Alors sous le sourire amusé de Charles, Pansy ouvra le cadeau et trouva un pendentif.

_ il a appartenu à Marie Stewart, il fait partie du trésor royal.

Charles aida Pansy à mettre le collier.

_Charles il est magnifique, merci !

_ Avant de te l'offrir je l'ai ensorcelé avec ma magie du sang, tant que tu le porteras ça sera comme si j'étais avec toi.

_ je ne l'enlèverais jamais alors !

Alors ils s'embrasèrent encore un fois.

_ Il faudrait qu'on y retourne avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de notre absence. Dit Charles.

Alors main dans la main ils rentrèrent ensemble dans le manoir, il devait être 1 heure du matin, la soirée allait bientôt se terminer. Au moment où Charles rentra dans le manoir Lucius fut rassuré, l'homme fit un signe de la tête à sa créature. Alors que Charles et Pansy discutaient avec Drago, Blaise et Théodore, le serviteur de la maison renversa le plateau de champagne sur Charles.

_ oh Monsieur Rypi est désolé, Rypi se punira, pauvre Monsieur ! Dit l'elfe sous un air de drame.

_ Stupide elfe de maison, tu seras puni! Oh Votre altesse je suis si navré. Dit Lucius

_ Ne le soyez pas cher ami, ce n'est que du champagne, et pour l'amour de l'univers de punissait pas l'elfe, je m'en voudrais !

_ Votre clémence vous fait honneur ! Mais je vous invite à vous retirer dans la salle de bain pour vous rafraichir. Au 1er étage deuxième porte à gauche.

Charles remercia Lucius et monta, s'il avait vu Narcissa le fixer d'un regard triste peut-être qu'il ne serait pas monté et que sa vie n'aurait pas changé.

Dans la salle de bain il commença à laver sa veste, cette pièce était sombre, silencieuse et vide. Mais d'un coup la pièce prit une ambiance encore plus noire.

Alors Charles se retourna, et regarda une masse gazeuse prendre une forme mi-humaine mi-serpend. C'était une projection psychique d'un homme.

_ Je savais que le jour de notre rencontre arriverez. Dit Charles en rassemblant tout son côté Gryffondor.

_ Vous faîtes erreur, nous nous sommes rencontrés à votre naissance. Dit le mage d'une voix sombre et moqueuse.

_ J'imagine que vous ne prenez pas autant de risque, pour des banalités.

_Je vous trouve bien prétentieux, je viens vers vous pour vous rappeler que très prochainement, vous allez devoir choisir un camp, et vous ne pourrez pas choisir un autre camp que le mien. Après tout vous me devez votre existence.

Et sur ces mots la forme de Lord Voldemort disparut.


	13. Chapitre 13 : il a perdu la tête

**Un chapitre qui vous introduit la très prochaine conclusion de la 5e année et du drame. Merci à Lassa et à Aldagon72 pour leurs commentaires. La suite arrive bientôt.**

Chapitre 13 : il a perdu la tête

Les vacances étaient terminées, Charles était donc dans le poudlarexpress en compagnie de golden trio de Luna et de Ginny dans un compartiment.

_ Alors après l'avoir vu qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda Ron à Charles.

_ Et bien j'étais livide, j'ai donc mis mon masque "de personne de la haute société sans émotion", et je suis descendu. J'ai dit aurevoir aux autres invités, j'ai salué madame Malefoy qui semblait plus fatigué que moi, et j'ai échangé un regard de glace avec Monsieur Malefoy puis j'ai utilisé la cheminé.

_ "Vous me devez votre existence" dit Hermione, je me demande ce que ça veut dire.

_ il a aussi dit, qu'il m'avait vu bébé, je suppose qu'il devait y avoir à l'époque des mangemorts au palais et qu'il aurait pu me tuer s'il voulait, donc je lui dois la vie. Dit Charles à voix basse.

Ron semblait ne rien y comprendre, Luna était dans la lune, Ginny avait peur, Harry était incroyablement discret et Hermione était perdue dans sa réflexion. Il y eu un calme profond dans le compartiment jusqu'au moment où Hermione dit :

_ J'espère que tu as raison. À ces mots Harry sortie de son silence.

_ il faut le dire à Dumbledore et à l'ordre.

_ Harry, si je le dis, je vais perdre la totalité de mes libertés et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je souhaite. De plus contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas une confiance absolue en lui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, Pansy entra dans le compartiment. Et se mit à coté de Charles en poussant Ginny.

_ pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hermione à Pansy.

_ Charles ne vous l'a pas dit ? Demanda-t-elle

_ nous dire quoi ? Demanda Ginny agacé.

À ces mots Pansy embrassa Charles.

Charles dit alors _ nous sortons ensemble.

Si des yeux auraient pu tuer Pansy serait morte, effectivement les filles du compartiment la fusillaient du regard.

_ il est donc normal que je passe maintenant du temps avec vous ! Bien que cette perspective ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Ajouta Pansy.

Alors Charles lui prit la main et lui dit _peut-être qu'on devrait en rester là pour les nouvelles, le temps que la pilule passe.

_ De toute manière Draco te cherche, nous devrions rejoindre ton meilleur ami.

Ils se levèrent donc et partirent rejoindre les serpentards.

Le reste du voyage passa rapidement, et les jours de cours passèrent aussi vite. Très subitement la nouvelle du couple avait fait le tour de Poudlard, tous les regardaient avec jalousie, il faut bien dire que c'est le couple le plus glamour de l'école, Pansy et Charles étant riche, puissant et jeune la presse c'était déjà emparé de l'histoire. Le fait que le couple semblait être une nouvelle version de Roméo et Juliette c'est à dire l'histoire d'une fille de serpentard au sang pur et d'un prince des moldus de Gryffondor.

Les cours de l'AD avançaient eux aussi particulièrement bien, ils avaient tous fait de grand progrès même Neuville. Et les autres membres commençaient à ne plus se méfier de Théo.

Les jours passèrent si vite que le 14 février était déjà là. Alors évidemment le couple avait passé une journée très romantique. Si au début Charles avait eu du mal à concentrer son attention sur Pansy, en effet le prince ayant vu Harry se prendre un râteau par Cho au salon de thé, il avait eu du mal à se concentrer. Mais en fin de journée Charles avait et à la plus grande satisfaction de Pansy redonné toute son attention à la jeune fille. Charles avait même eu l'idée d'organiser un diner privé pour lui et Pansy dans la salle sur demande.

Tout c'était très bien passé, mais juste avant d'arriver au dessert les 12 coups de minuit sonèrent, ont été le 15 février, alors Pansy dit à Charles.

_ Joyeux anniversaire. Puis elle l'embrassa. Et lui donna un petit paquet.

Charles l'ouvrit et y trouva une chevalière, Pansy récupéra le bijou et le mis dans le doit de Charles.

_ c'est une vielle bague de famille. Dit elle avant de l'embrasser. Mais ce n'est pas mon unique cadeau.

Alors la jeune fille, enleva son haut, puis son bas et enfin un lit apparut dans la salle sur demande. C'était leurs premières nuits de jambe à l'air.

Après cette petite soirée, Charles était rentré discrètement dans son dortoir évidement Ron et Harry l'attendaient pour le charrier. Alors après lui avoir souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, et avoir écouté la journée de Charles dans les moindres détails, Harry raconta son interview qui sera publié dans le chicaneur le journal du père de Luna. C'était une idée d'Hermione qu'Harry s'exprime dans un journal. Ombrage qui avait essayé d'isoler Harry et de le discréditer allait devenir rouge de colère en lisant les récits de l'élu.

Le lendemain matin, Charles partie avec le golden Trio pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Pendant ce repas un nombre important de chouette arrivèrent vers Charles. Il y avait plus d'une vingtaine de cadeau.

Charles reçu des cadeaux des différents gouvernement sorcier de l'empire Britannique. Il eut même une couronne venant du ministre canadien.

Évidement les remures sur l'anniversaire de Charles arrivèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs alors Ombrage se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor avec un sourire forcé et dit :

_ Ohhh Charles, Cornelius et moi-même vous souhaitons un très joyeux anniversaire !

_ Merci professeur, je remercierai Cornelius lors du sommet de la communauté internationale magique qui est dans deux semaines.

_ Mais c'est tout naturel entre ami Charles ! Oui je sais que vous devez y participer Cornelius était ravi de savoir que vous allez faire le discours d'ouverture.

Puis le carpeau rose retourna à sa place, alors que Charles allait partir en cours un grand hibou arriva contenant un très grand cadeau. Pansy fut alors attiré et excité par la curiosité de ce que pouvait être ce paquet si volumineux. Charles le déballa donc. En ouvrant la boite, il trouva à l'intérieur une deuxième boite mais avec un petit mot au-dessus.

"n'oubliez pas notre entretien, vous n'avez pas le choix"

Comprenant ce que voulait dire le mot, Charles le brula le mot, puis rassembla son courage et ouvra le paquet. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui était à l'intérieur.

Il y avait beaucoup de cheveux, alors Charles attrapa l'objet, et vu que c'était une tête décapité, en observant la tête , les autres élèves qui n'avaient arrêté de le fixer crièrent d'horreur ce qui fit venir les professeurs vers Charles.

Charles reconnu la personne qui fut décapité, dont on lui avait "offert" la tête, c'était le premier ministre moldu écossait.

Alors d'horreur Charles l'achat la tête, et lança un patronus pour transmettre un message "trouve Fudge et dis-lui que je le convoque immédiatement à Poudlard pour trouble à l'ordre public". Alors le patronus en forme de corbeau prit son envol.

Pansy prit alors Charles dans ces bras. Le professeur de métamorphose fixait Charles avec gravité, Dumbledore le regardait avec curiosité et Ombrage venait de comprendre que son cher Cornelius allait arriver.

Charles lui venait de comprendre que Voldemort le menacé. Ainsi que l'ensemble de la communauté moldu. Charles était véritablement furieux.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le ministre arrive à Poudlard. Il était lui aussi d'être ainsi convoqué, il faut dire que le patronus de Charles fut apparu au milieu du grand hall du ministère et par la même occasion l'avait ridiculisé, un petit garçon donner des ordres au chef du gouvernement magique mais quelle honte.

Alors que Fudge était dans la salle commune attirant les regards de tous, Charles s'avança rapidement portant son cadeau.

Les professeurs étant présent, Ombrage s'avança et dit;

_ allons dans mon bureau nous serons dans l'intimi... elle fut coupé par Charles qui voulait s'assurer que personne ne manque un mot de ce qu'il dit.

_ Vous m'avez affirmé que vous aviez pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour protéger les humains … Fudge le coupa à son tour.

_ et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Et comment osez-vous me convoquer ainsi, sans la moindre raison, sans la moindre habilitation ?!

Alors Charles plus qu'énervé ouvra son cadeau lui lança la tête de feu monsieur le ministre moldu sur Fudge puis il hurla :

_ J'ai reçu un cadeau dès plus surprenant ce matin, la tête du premier ministre écossais de ma mère Lord Pelbenton, alors monsieur le ministre j'ai une question à vous poser : comment dois-je annoncer à mon ami Nicolas Pelbenton que son père a été décapité ?

_ Je Je … bafouilla Fudge.

_ Comment dois-je annoncer aux gouvernements moldues que les sorciers sont incapables de les protéger.

_ et bien on …

_ Vous affirmez qu'il n'est pas revenu pourtant d'autres affirme le contraire (Charles marqua une pause et regarda Harry), j'espère que vous avez raison mais pouvez vous m'expliquer qui aurait pu faire ceci.

_ Mais le même auteur que tous les autres actes barbares Sirius Black.

Et là, Charles redoubla d'énervement.

_ Sirius Black ! Vraiment ! Avez-vous la moindre preuve ? Je vous rappelle qu'il est au Canada, c'est le ministre canadien qui me l'a lui-même affirmé. Vous savez quoi je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais j'exige de vous que vous renforcé immédiatement la défense des moldus.

_ qui êtes vous pour exiger ?!

_ le Futur roi d'Angleterre, et le représentant de la reine dont vous êtes un membre de son gouvernement.

_ vous n'êtes pas couronné, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir !

_ Je reste influant, et j'ai l'écoute de la scène internationale, écoute dont vous voulez profiter le mois prochain.

Le ministre ne sut quoi dire dans un premier temps, alors Charles le fixa avec défiance. Puis le ministre dit.

_ veuillez accepter votre altesse toutes mes condoléances pour la mort du père de votre ami, le gouvernement magique prendra ses responsabilités et protégera la communauté non magique.

Mais aurais je moi aussi votre soutien pour la convention internationale.

Charles se mit un masque, il était si énervé contre Fudge dont la seule chose qui l'intéressé était les sondages de l'opinion publique.

_ Le premier ministre a toujours le soutien du souverain. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je vous remercie d'être venu. Maintenant veuillez me pardonner j'ai une lettre à écrire au premier ministre moldu, et à madame Pelbenton.

_ faites mon ami, faites.

Alors Charles quitta la pièce avec une démarche royale. Tous les élèves et professeurs avaient été témoin de l'échange, et le golden trio décida de rejoindre Charles, mais ils furent devancés par les serpentards.

Charles après avoir dépassé le hall, marcha de plus en plus vite, il avait besoin de se défouler. Mais il n'eut pas ce luxe, il fut rapidement rejoint par Pansy et les autres.

Pansy commença directement par lui faire un câlin. Le groupe allèrent donc dans la salle commune des serpentards. Et après que Drago ait détendu l'ambiance avec des imitations de Fudge. Charles se défoula sur l'incompétence du ministre.

Alors d'un signe de tête les serpentards suent qu'il était temps d'agir. Alors Drago dit :

_ Mon père me tuerait s'il savait que je te le disais, mais j'ai lu dans les mémoires de mon ancêtre Abraxas Malfoy qui était proche de Jack le conquérant qu'il existait un rituel pour couronner un roi sorcier de sang royal. Ce rituel te permettrait d'avoir un réel pouvoir sur le gouvernement.

Si Charles avait remarqué la culpabilité que ressentaient les Serpentards alors peut-être que le désastre à venir ne se serait pas réalisé.


	14. Chapitre 14 : le roi

**Encore deux chapitres avant le dénouement ! je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14 : le roi

_ Comment ça un rituel ? Demanda Charles qui devenait très sérieux.

Alors Drago monta dans son dortoir et revient avec quelques pages froissés.

_ Tu sais mieux que quiconque que les Malfoy et les membres de la famille royale ont toujours eu de très bon rapport, en lisant les journaux de mon ancêtre Abrasax Malfoy qui fut le conseillé de Guillaume le Conquérant. J'ai pendant les vacances de noël, lu un rituel permettant à un membre de la famille royale de prendre une place importante dans la communauté magique, et notamment d'agir lors d'urgence. Mon ancêtre n'est pas précis sur les conséquences mais il développe chaque étape du rituel. Alors j'ai déchiré les pages.

Drago donna à Charles les pages.

_ c'est un rituel de magie du sang ! Dit Charles surpris.

_ Je pense justement que tu étais prédestiné à maitriser cette magie.

_ Il faut que les familles nobles versent leurs sangs et m'acceptent comme roi.

_ et plus il y a de représentant de famille et plus le sortilège est puissant. Affirma Drago.

_ une chance que nous venons tous les quatre de noble famille. Dit Pansy.

_ mais pour que ce rituel soit suffisant il faut qu'il y ait au minimum 5 sorcier et encore il sera faible.

_ Une chance alors que tu sois ami avec Londubat. Dit Not.

_ Mais il est écrit que je dois être sur le point de mourir et que si la magie me trouve indigne de la tache, alors je mourrai.

_ Quoi ! Dit Pansy furieusement en regardant Drago.

_ Alors que si la magie décide que tu en est digne, alors tu survivras. Dit Drago

_ Je ne connais personne qui en soit plus digne que toi ! Dit Blaise. Même avec nous tu agis noblement.

_ Mais on ne connait même pas les conséquences de ce rituel ! Dit Charles. Ça vaut-il le coup de prendre autant de risque.

_ Absolument pas ! Dit Pansy. Sous le regard noir des autres serpentards. Cette phrase marqua le début d'un blanc, puis Drago regarda droit dans les yeux Charles.

_ Charles tu dis toujours que tu dois protéger les moldus, même s'ils sont bien indignes de toi, et que tu ne devrais selon moi pas prêter attention à ces sous être, il me semble que ce rituel est le moyen pour y arriver. Souviens-toi ce que t'a dit Ane Boleyn, tu es le chef d'état du monde sorcier. Si tu l'es officieusement tu le deviendras officiellement et c'est ça l'objet de ce rituel.

_ Drago tu es mon meilleur ami, penses-tu que ça vaut le coup de me mettre en danger ?

_ Oui.

_ Nous le ferons ce soir alors.

_ Mais charles... dit Pansy, sous le regard noir des autres

_ C'est mon destin Pansy. Dit le prince avant de l'embrasser.

_ Mais vous voulez le faire où ? Demanda Note.

Charles rigola.

_ je connais un lieu symbolique, rendez vous à 22 heures, dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Sans rien dire Charles quitta la salle commune de Serpentard, monta dans celle de Gryffondor. À la tombée de la nuit, Charles, Ron, Harry et Neuville sous la cape d'invisibilité partirent au deuxième étage.

À leurs arrivé les serpentards furent surpris de voir Harry et Ron.

_ qu'est qu'ils font là ? Demanda Drago à Charles avec une voix pincé.

_ Les Potter et les Weasley sont des nobles eux aussi, leurs présences renforcera le sortilège.

_ Ce n'est pas l'envie de passer la soirée avec vous qui nous a fait venir en tout cas ! Dit Ron.

Drago fit comme s'il n'avait pas parlé et continua de parler à Charles _ et mise je sais tout n'est pas là ?

_ elle aurait été contre … je lui dirais demain. Dit Charles

_ Elle va te tuer, et nous avec. Dit Harry.

_ Elle fera enfin quelque chose de bien. Dit Pansy.

_ Bon on devrait commencer.

_ tu veux vraiment le faire ici ? Dit Not, je pensais qu'on allait dans un lieu symbolique.

_ A toi l'honneur Harry.

Harry parla alors en Fourchelang "saranadecasedidesaranassss" et le pasage s'ouvrit. Les serpentards et les Gryffondors rentrèrent dans le tunel.

Une fois dans la Chambre des secrets Charles Dit :

_ Il me semblait ironique que le lieu du rituel soit dans la chambre de Serpentard.

_ par Serpentard ! Dit Not il était admiratif, il avait toujours voulu voir cette pièce comme les autres membres de sa maison.

_ bon commençons.

Charles prit un couteau et se coupa la main pour tracer un pentagramme de sang. Les serpentards allèrent chacun d'un coté du pentagramme, les trois Gryffondors allèrent sur le cinquième coté ensemble. Charles lui partis vers le cadavre du Basilic, pris une dent, puis s'installa au centre du pentagramme. Sous un signe de tête Charles commença.

_ Je me tiens devant vous, pour vous demander de me faire roi. Dit il avec une grande conviction.

Drago fut le premier à agir, il se coupa la main pour faire tomber son sang sur le pentagramme et dit _ la famille Malfoy t'accepte comme souverain.

Puis les autres limitèrent _ la famille Not t'accepte comme souverain _ la famille Parkinson t'accepte comme souverain _ la famille Zanami t'accepte _ la famille Weasley t'accepte _ la famille Londubat t'accepte _ la Famille Potter t'accepte.

Après que le sang de Harry tomba avec les autres, le pentagramme brilla, puis Charles dit.

_ puisse la magie déterminer si j'en suis digne.

Charles prit le crocher du basilic et se l'enfonça dans le corps, le venin étant toujours présent il allait mourir d'ici quelques minutes. Au moment où Charles tomba, le pentagramme devint bleu et Charles fut soulevé dans les airs un court moment puis tomba au sol et se redressa.

_ je crois que c'est terminé, et je suis toujours vivant. En effet la blessure de Charles s'était refermée et le venin ne semblait plus agir.

_ Charles ton front ! Dit Neuville

Alors Charles regarda son reflet sur le sol mouillait et il vu une couronne bleu tracé sur son front, qui disparut aussitôt.

_ Je crois que j'ai été couronné. Ça sera utile le jour où Fudge perdra totalement la raison.

Et sans un mot de plus tout le monde rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs.

Les jours passèrent, et le rituel appartenait au passé.

Depuis quelques jours les gryffondors avaient le sourire, effectivement l'interviews d'Harry avait était publié par le père de Luna et le survivant avait reçu de nombreux Hiboux pour lui dire qu'il était soit fou soit un héro. Le réaction d'ombrage fut par contre délicieuse :

En effet en voyant le nombre de hiboux contactant Harry, elle lui demanda pourquoi il recevait autant de message.

— Des gens m'ont écrit parce que j'ai donné une interview, expliqua Harry. Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé au mois de juin. Instinctivement, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs.

— Une interview ? répéta Ombrage, la voix plus aiguë et plus grêle que jamais. Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Je veux dire qu'une journaliste m'a posé des questions et que j'y ai répondu, dit Harry. Voilà… Et il lui jeta l'exemplaire du Chicaneur. Elle l'attrapa au vol et regarda la couverture. Son visage terreux, blafard, prit alors une horrible teinte violacée.

— Quand avez-vous fait cela ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

— Pendant la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Harry. Elle lui lança un regard brûlant de rage, le magazine tremblant entre ses doigts boudinés

. — Il n'y aura plus d'autres sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour vous, Mr Potter, murmura-t-elle. Comment avez-vous osé… ? Comment avez-vous pu… ? (Elle prit une profonde inspiration.) J'ai pourtant essayé de vous apprendre à ne pas dire de mensonges mais, apparemment, le message n'a pas pénétré. Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et une nouvelle semaine de retenue. Elle s'éloigna en serrant Le Chicaneur contre sa poitrine, suivie des yeux par la plupart des élèves.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, d'énormes écriteaux avaient été placardés partout dans l'école, pas seulement sur les tableaux d'affichage mais également dans les couloirs et les salles de classe.

PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD TOUT ÉLÈVE SURPRIS EN POSSESSION DU MAGAZINE LE CHICANEUR SERA RENVOYÉ. CONFORMÉMENT AU DÉCRET D'ÉDUCATION NUMÉRO VINGT-SEPT SIGNÉ : DOLORES JANE OMBRAGE, GRANDE INQUISITRICE.

Et évidemment tout Poudlard a lu l'interview d'Harry. Et la crédibilité du survivant avait considérablement augmenté ce qui avait donné la bonne humeur à Charles toute la journée.

Cependant la réalité lui fut vite rattrapé lorsque Charles reçu une lettre de Fudge le soir même.

"Mon Cher ami, votre altesse j'ai le grand regret de vous annoncer que cinquante mangemort se sont évadé d'azcabane il y a une heure. Cette évasion est bien sûr l'œuvre de Black, je vais prévenir le ministre moldu. J'aurais plus que jamais besoin de votre soutien lors de la conférence internationale des nations magiques de vendredi prochain. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous assure que nous mettons toute en œuvre pour protéger les moldus. Amicalement Votre. Cornelius Fudge ministre de la Magie."

En lisant ce mot Charles était devenu tout blanc. Il avait passé la nuit à se demander si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Pourtant au matin, la gazette du sorcier relaté bien l'évasion. Le plus difficile fut pour lui de voir Neuville qui venait d'apprendre que les bourreaux de ses parents étaient en liberté.

Lorsque Charles lut la liste des évadés, il s'arrêta sur les noms de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Il ne s'avait pas pourquoi mais ces noms lui semblaient tellement familier.

La fin de la semaine arriva on était donc vendredi. Alors que tous étaient en plein petit déjeuner Charles lui arriva plus tard que les autres. En effet la tenue protocolaire prenait du temps à se mettre. C'est ainsi que Charles fut une entrée plus que remarqué dans la salle commune. Il était habillé d'une tenue similaire à celle qu'il avait porté lors du bal des Malfoy et il portait la même couronne que celle du bal.

Charles marcha donc avec dignité jusqu'à la table des professeurs et dit à Ombrage.

_ Madame la grande inquisitrice, je vais rejoindre notre ami commun, m'autorisez-vous d'utiliser le réseau de cheminer.

_ Mais bien sûr Charles ! Transmettez mes meilleurs sentiments à Cornelius et à ses amis. Dit Ombrage avec une voix qui sonné fausse.

Alors Charles partie seul devant la cheminer de la salle sous le regard de tous, il rentra dedans et dit Ministère de la magie salle du réseau transnational.

Aussitôt Poudlard disparu. Charles s'était retrouvé dans le ministère de la magie, alors Charles sortie de la cheminer, pour rentrer dans une cheminer qui était à un mètre sur sa gauche, on pouvait lire dessus "zone tampon Grand-duché neutre". Il dit alors organisation internationale de la sorcellerie loge de l'Angleterre.

Alors Charles arriva avec dignité dans la loge du ministre de la magie d'UK.

_ Charles vous voici enfin mon ami, comment allez vous ?

Cornelius était égal à lui-même, il était particulièrement bien habillé pour l'occasion.

_ Merveilleusement bien, et vous ?

_ je ne pourrais aller mieux, C'est vous qui ouvrirez le sommet à la demande du Canada. Nous ferons mieux d'y aller. Nous nous devons de faire bonne impression, je ne saurais que trop vous redire que l'évasion d'Azkaban a provoqué une panique importante et le gouvernement doit montrer qu'il est fort.

Alors Charles ignora les propos de Fudge et fit signe d'y aller.

La salle de la conférence était impressionnante, elle ressemblait à un parlement, il y avait une place pour chaque dirigent de pays. Charles prit donc place au côté de Fudge. La salle se remplit rapidement des autres dirigeants, Charles en connaissait certains mais il y avait beaucoup d'inconnue à ses yeux.

Après quelques instants après, le président du Luxembourg magique prit place au centre de la salle et affirma.

_ En tant que 22e président de la communauté magique du Luxembourg, j'ai l'honneur de déclarer ouverte la dixième conférence des nations magiques. Je vais laisser la parole au Prince Charles de Galles pour le discours d'ouverture.

Alors Charles se leva, et prit place au centre de la pièce.


	15. Chapitre 15 : le Ministère de la magie

Voici un nouveau chapitre, le prochain risque d'être très sombre. Il sera aussi le chapitre qui va révéler la véritable histoire de Charles et son lien avec Voldy. C'est donc le dernier moment pour me donner vos théories ^^ ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 15 : le Ministère de la magie **

Alors Charles prit place au centre de la salle et commença son discoure.

_ Mesdames Messieurs, Imminence, je me tiens devant vous pour ouvrir cette conférence, j'ai la chance de m'exprimer devant l'ensemble des représentants de la communauté magique. Lorsque je vous vois, je ne peux que m'orguellir d'appartenir à une société aussi développer que la notre. Notre histoire nous prouve que les Sorciers sont capable du meilleur. "Nous sommes des êtres d'exception".

Charles marqua une pause, et regarda un instant Fudge qui semblait satisfait. Puis il reprit.

C'est vrai nous le sommes, mais notre histoire nous montre bien que nous sommes aussi capable du pire, là où réside de la lumière, les ténèbres y sont aussi. "nous sommes des êtres d'exceptions" c'était bien ce qu'avais dit le mage noir Grindelwald, l'histoire de ce mage montre l'ultime but de cette organisation c'est à dire la coopération internationale, nous avons réussi à l'arrêter ensemble.

Aujourd'hui je parle non pas en tant que jeune sorcier, mais en tant que représentant des moldus, en tant qu'hériter de l'empire Britannique il est de mon devoir de protéger les moldus. Alors et bien que malgré que beaucoup de personnes voudraient m'empêcher de vous l'annoncer je me dois de vous le faire savoir. Jamais les Moldus du monde entier n'ont connues un danger aussi grave.

Des mages noirs se sont échappés de prison, ces mages sont des partisans de Voldemort. Nous avons eu des preuves montrant que le mage noir est de retour. Il se cache pour refaire son armé. Ce sont des heures sombres qui nous attendent. Je vous demande de rester vigilent, de protéger les moldus et les autres créatures faites votre devoir.

Charles avait terminé son discoure, il regarda Fudge qui était vraiment furieux ce qui était normal puisque Charles avait dit l'inverse de ce que le ministre voulait. Alors charles quitta le centre de la pièce sous les applaudissements de certain membre. Et il prit le siège à coté du ministre australien soit à l'opposé du siège du ministre anglais.

Après ce discours d'ouverture on peut dire que la conférence fut glaciale, et se termina rapidement. Charles était rentré à Poudlard et Fudge fut rapidement menacé par le ministre canadien. Effectivement le britannique n'avait pas aimé entendre le canadien lui dire que s'il attaqué Charles d'une quelconque façon alors le Canada ferait un embargo sur la grande Bretagne.

Depuis que Charles était rentré on pouvait dire qu'Ombrage avait été glaciale, bien sur la gazette du sorcier n'avait pas relaté le discoure de Charles, mais l'ensemble de la grande Bretagne avait été mis au courant par la presse internationale. La popularité de Harry avait évidemment augmenté.

Avec ça les entrainements de l'AG avaient augmenté. Et la détermination de Ombrage aussi.

Ce n'était donc qu'une question de temps avant que la grande inquisitrice les surprennent.

Alors l'inévitable arriva. Lors d'un entrainement au patronus Dobby l'elfe de maison avait déboulé Harry s'était précipité sur lui

— Salut, Dobby, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'elfe tremblait, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Autour de Harry, tout le monde s'était tu et fixait Dobby. Les quelques Patronus que les élèves avaient réussi à faire apparaître s'évanouirent en une brume argentée qui rendit la pièce beaucoup plus sombre qu'auparavant.

— Harry Potter, monsieur…, couina l'elfe, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Harry Potter, monsieur… Dobby est venu vous avertir… Mais on a ordonné aux elfes de maison de ne rien dire… Il se précipita vers le mur tête la première.

Harry, qui avait une certaine expérience des autopunitions que s'infligeait Dobby, voulut le rattraper mais Dobby rebondit simplement contre le mur, le choc absorbé par sa pile de huit chapeaux superposés. Hermione et plusieurs autres filles laissèrent échapper de petits cris de frayeur et de compassion.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dobby ? répéta Harry. Il saisit l'elfe par son bras minuscule et le maintint à l'écart de tout ce qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour se faire mal

. — Harry Potter… Elle… elle… De son bras libre, Dobby se donna un grand coup de poing sur le nez. Harry lui immobilisa les deux bras.

— Qui ça, elle ? Mais il pensait le savoir déjà. Il n'y avait qu'une seule « elle » qui puisse inspirer une telle terreur à Dobby. L'elfe leva les yeux vers lui en louchant légèrement et remua les lèvres sans qu'il en sorte aucun son.

— Ombrage ? dit Harry, horrifié. Dobby acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis essaya de se cogner le front contre les genoux de Harry qui le tint à bout de bras.

— Et alors, Dobby ? Dis-moi, elle n'a quand même pas découvert ce qui se passe ici ? Elle n'a pas découvert l'A.D. ? Il lut la réponse sur le visage effaré de l'elfe. Les mains immobilisées par Harry, Dobby essaya de se donner des coups de pied et tomba à genoux.

— Elle arrive ? demanda Harry à voix basse. Dobby laissa échapper une longue plainte.

— Oui, Harry Potter, oui ! Harry se redressa et regarda les autres. Immobiles, terrifiés, ils contemplaient l'elfe qui se débattait en tous sens

. — QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? s'écria Harry. FILEZ !

Ils se précipitèrent tous en même temps vers la sortie et formèrent devant la porte une véritable mêlée d'où certains parvinrent à émerger pour se ruer dans le couloir. Harry les entendait courir à toutes jambes en espérant qu'ils auraient suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas essayer de rejoindre directement leurs dortoirs respectifs. Il n'était que neuf heures moins dix, il leur suffisait d'aller se réfugier à la bibliothèque ou dans la volière qui étaient toutes les deux beaucoup plus proches.

— Harry, viens vite ! cria Hermione au centre de la cohue où tout le monde se battait à présent pour sortir. Il saisit Dobby qui essayait toujours de s'infliger de cruelles blessures et courut se joindre aux autres en portant l'elfe dans ses bras.

— Dobby, c'est un ordre : va tout de suite retrouver les autres elfes dans la cuisine. Si elle te demande si tu m'as prévenu, n'hésite pas à mentir et réponds-lui que non ! recommanda Harry. Et je t'interdis de te faire du mal ! Il lâcha l'elfe après avoir été le dernier à franchir la porte qu'il claqua derrière lui.

— Merci, Harry Potter, couina Dobby qui fila aussitôt.

_ dépêchons nous ! Dit Charles.

Alors le quatuor furent les derniers à quitter la salle va et vient. Mais il était trop tard la brigade de la grande inquisitrice arriva.

_ Partez sans moi, Théo et moi nous ne risquons rien. Harry dépêchez vous !

_ Compris ! Dirent le golden trio.

Alors Charles attendu seul, même s'il fut rapidement rejoint par Crame et Goyle.

_ la Grande inquisitrice va être contente ! Dit Crame en attrapent Charles.

_ expulso ! Lança Charles, ce qui provoqua la chute de Crame sur Goyle. Vous n'allez rien lui dire me concernant.

_Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Goyle avec un air stupide.

_ Simplement parce que c'est l'un des nôtres. Dit au loin Pansy qui en arrivant embrassa Charles. Thèo est déjà dans notre salle commune, vient avec moi je vais t'y conduire. Par contre on n'épargnera pas les autres membres du club de Potter.

Alors Charles sourit et dit _ Merci, de toute façon ils sont déjà loin.

Alors ils partirent ensemble dans la salle des serpentards. Charles y resta quelques temps. Pansy était rentrée au bout d'une heure, elle avait appris à Charles que c'était une serdaigle qui les avaient trahis. ils étaient restés tous les deux seuls dans la Chambre de préfet de Pansy pendant quelques temps cependant l'elfe de Charles est venue les interrompre pour informer que Fudge était dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Alors Charles se rhabillât très rapidement et partie vers le bureau du directeur à toute vitesse. Il avait peur que Fudge juge hâtivement le vieux citronné. Ou pire encore qu'il vire Harry. Arrivé devant la statue permettant l'accès au bureau, Charles demanda a passé. Mais la statue refusa.

Il essaya des mots de passe mais la statue ne voulait rien entendre alors Charles lança un _ Bombacta maxima. Ce qui fut explosé la statue. Charles monta l'escalier et vit qu'il avait aussi fait exploser la porte. Alors on pouvait bien dire que son entré dans le bureau fut plus que remarqué. Charles vit dans le bureau que le ministre était aussi rouge que lors de la conférence, il était accompagné de deux aurors, au fond de la pièce Charles regarda Percy Weasley. Ombrage était au côté de Fudge et semblait particulièrement heureuse. En face d'eux se tenait Harry, Dumbledore et la directrice de Gryffondor. Charles remarqua que derrière Ombrage était caché l'ami de Cho elle était couverte de pustule. Alors Charles prit la parole.

_ veuillez pardonner cette intrusion professeurs mais la statue ne voulait pas me laisser passer.

_ Vous tombez bien Charles, nous avons la preuve que vous avez soutenu Dumbledore dans sa conquête du ministère ! Dit Ombrage avec une voix mielleuse.

_ Ce qui suffira pour vous exclure du magenemagot ! Dit Cornelius avec triomphe.

Alors Charles se rapprocha de Fudge et dit sur un murmure bien articulé de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse entendre.

_ Je vous rappelle que si vous m'attaquez d'une quelconque façon le Canada vous fera un Embargo, et je peux vous assurer que l'Australie et l'Inde vous rendra la vie impossible. Enfin je vous assure que je suis la dernière personne à menacer, je sus l'héritier de la plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre. Donc êtes vous certain de vouloir me m'intimider ?

Cette menace à peine cachée de Charles donna une ambiance glacée. Puis Ombrage dit.

_ en tout cas nous avons suffisamment d'élément pour renvoyer monsieur Potter de Poudlard.

— Je pense que vous vous trompez sur ce point, Dolores, dit Dumbledore sans hausser le ton, en regardant Ombrage à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune perchées au milieu de son nez aquilin. Harry se tourna vers lui. Il ne voyait pas quels arguments pourrait employer Dumbledore pour le tirer d'affaire

— Oh, oh, dit Fudge en recommençant à se balancer sur ses orteils. Allons-y, écoutons la dernière histoire à dormir debout destinée à tirer Potter de ce mauvais pas ! Allez-y, Dumbledore, allez-y. était-ce un sosie de Potter qui se trouvait à La Tête de Sanglier ce jour-là ? Ou bien s'agit-il de l'explication habituelle avec une inversion de temps, un mort qui revient à la vie et deux Détraqueurs invisibles ? Percy Weasley éclata de rire.

— Ho ! ho ! très drôle, monsieur le ministre, très drôle ! Harry lui aurait volontiers donné quelques coups de pied. Mais, à son grand étonnement, il vit que Dumbledore souriait lui aussi.

— Cornélius, je ne nie pas – et Harry non plus, j'en suis sûr – cependant Harry a créé cette organisation à ma demande. Je suis donc le seul à blamer.

Percy donna l'impression d'avoir reçu en pleine figure un objet très lourd. Fudge s'immobilisa au milieu d'un balancement, la bouche ouverte et ombrage avait l'air d'une petite fille qui venait de gagner un bonbon.

_ cela confirme tous ce que je vous disais depuis le debut de l'année Corneilus. Vous alliez marcher sur le ministère, pour le renverser, cela ne fait aucun doute mais nous avons pris vos tromperies pour ce que c'était.

— Très bien, dit Fudge, radieux. Faites une copie de vos notes, Weasley, et envoyez-la immédiatement à La Gazette du sorcier. Si nous la faisons partir par hibou express, elle devrait arriver à temps pour l'édition du matin !

Percy se rua hors du bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui et Fudge se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore. Le professeur de métamorphose semblait bouillir de rage, Harry lui qui n'avait cesser de crier que c'était son idée semblait aussi pal qu'un mort. Charles lui ne pouvait laisser les choses se passer ainsi. Alors il prit la parole.

_ Cornelius, les récents évènements nous ont peut-être éloigné je pense notamment à la conférence, mais ne croyez pas que je ne vous estime pas. Je me rappellerais toujours que c'est vous qui m'avez appris que je suis un sorcier, c'est vous qui m'avez présenté à ce monde. Et cela je ne l'oublierai jamais. Alors mon vielle ami, vous me connaissez, vous savez que la seule chose qui me tiens à cœur c'est la protection des moldus. Ils n'ont jamais été autant en danger, et éloigner le directeur nous rendrait encore plus vulnérable. Les preuves sont évidentes, le garçon tué l'année dernière, la tête du ministre, l'évasion. Le seigneur des ténébres est de retour parmi nous.

Charles espéré beaucoup de cette tirade, il vit que sa directrice de maison semblait fière de lui, et Dumbledore semblait touché. Mais la seule personne qui intéressé Charles semblait l'ignorer.

_ Je n'y crois pas ! Dit hautement Fudge. Dumbledore vous allez maintenant être escorté jusqu'au ministère où une inculpation officielle vous sera notifiée, puis vous serez envoyé à Azkaban en attendant le procès !

Alors Charles bouillonna et dit :

_ Fudge de tous les ministres que je fréquente vous être vraiment le plus incompétent ! Vous venez de perdre mon amitié ! Et croyais moi vous ne faites que retarder l'inévitable et vous nous mettez tous en danger. Vous perdez le soutien de la famille royale. Et si vous voulez m'attaquer n'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez ! Je ne vous salut pas.

Et Charles quitta la pièce. Il apprit par Harry que le directeur avait pris la fuite. Plus tard il sut grâce à Drago que Ane Boleyn avait raison et que depuis qu'il avait enlevé à Fudge son soutien, le ministre avait des petits problèmes qui le mettait dans l'embarra, son bureau refusait notamment de s'ouvrir. Fudge avait donc écrit à Charles pour lui demander de lui redonner son soutien, et Charles l'avait ignoré.

Depuis le départ de Dumbledore l'ambiance était froide à Poudlard, Ombrage devenu directrice le fixé à chaque moment de la journée. L'arrivé des BUSES marqua une longue période de stress. Charles avait bien rigolé lorsque Harry lui raconta comment l'examinateur de DCFM l'avait complimenté devant Ombrage.

La fin des examens ne fut pas aussi joyeuse que Charles l'avait imiginé. Effectivement Harry avait eu la terrible vision de Sirius torturé.

Le golden trio avait vérifié la véracité de cette vision et ils n'avaient aucuns doutes. Alors ils avaient décidé avec toute l'AG à l'exception de Théo de partir au ministère. Mais au moment où ils tentèrent d'utiliser la cheminer du bureau d'Ombrage, la grande inquisitrice et sa brigade entrèrent. Ils furent tous désarmés et attachés par cette brigade. Ombrage voulait des réponses et n'avait plus de veritea serum et comme Harry refusait de parler elle dit:

— Le sortilège Doloris devrait vous délier la langue.

— Non ! s'écria Hermione. Professeur Ombrage… C'est illégal !

Mais Ombrage ne fit pas attention à elle. Il y avait sur son visage une expression de férocité, d'excitation, d'avidité que Harry ne lui avait jamais connue. Elle leva sa baguette.

— C'est contraire à la loi, professeur Ombrage ! s'exclama Hermione. Le ministre ne vous approuvera sûrement pas

! — Ce que Cornélius ignore ne peut pas lui porter tort, répondit Ombrage. La respiration légèrement haletante, elle pointa sa baguette magique sur différentes parties du corps de Harry, essayant de déterminer l'endroit où elle pourrait lui faire le plus mal.

— Il n'a jamais su que j'avais donné l'ordre à des Détraqueurs d'aller s'occuper de Potter l'été dernier, mais il a quand même été ravi d'avoir une occasion de le renvoyer.

— C'était vous ? s'exclama Harry, le souffle coupé. Vous m'avez envoyé les Détraqueurs ?

— Il fallait bien que quelqu'un agisse, dit Ombrage dans un murmure, sa baguette magique pointée à présent sur le front de Harry. Ils étaient tous là à gémir qu'on devait absolument vous faire taire, vous discréditer, mais j'ai été la seule à agir en ce sens… L'ennui, c'est que vous avez réussi à vous en sortir, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Aujourd'hui, en revanche, vous ne vous en sortirez pas, plus maintenant… Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et s'écria :

— Endol…

Mais Charles fut plus rapide, il avait réussi à se faire une coupure sur sa main permettant ainsi d'utiliser la magie du sang. Il a rompu les cordes qui le maintenaient captifs et utilisa son sang comme un fouet pour attraper la baguette de Ombrage. Puis il lui cria stupéfix.

_ Le sortilège doloris vraiment ! Dit Charles furieux, vous avez utilisé les ressources du ministère pour attaquer un jeune garçon. Je peux vous assurer que je vais détruire votre carrière Dolores, mon amie Amélia Bonds sera ravi de m'aider.

Puis il se retourna vers les membres de la brigade c'est à dire ses amis de serpentard puis il dit _ vous êtes avec moi ou contre moi ?

_ comment peux tu en douter ? Demanda Pansy

_ alors relâchez les maintenant et faites un pas en arrière. C'Est-ce qui se passa les membres de l'AG prirent leurs baguettes.

Harry s'approcha de la cheminer et dit :

_ il faut y aller maintenant.

_ Charles n'y va pas c'est trop dangereux. Dit Pansy.

_ Mon bouclier de sang est impénétrable, il ne pourra rien m'arriver.

_ bien sûr que … Pansy ne put terminer sa phrase que blaise l'avait stupéfixé.

_ elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé partir sinon. Dit Blaise.

Alors Charles lui répondit avec un signe de la tête. Puis les membres de l'AG disparurent dans le réseau de cheminer.

C'était avec le cœur lourd que les verts et argents avaient exécuté les ordres de leurs parents.


	16. Chapitre 16 : une effroyable révélation

**Le Chapitre de la vérité, il est enfin publié ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et merci pour vos encouragements !**

**Chapitre 16 : une effroyable révélation**

La grille de la cheminer s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry sortit en trébuchant, suivi de Neville et de Luna. On n'entendait dans tout l'atrium que l'écoulement régulier des jets d'eau qui sortaient des baguettes magiques de la sorcière et du sorcier, de la flèche du centaure, du chapeau du gobelin et des oreilles de l'elfe de maison pour retomber dans le bassin, autour de la fontaine d'or.

— Venez, dit Harry à voix basse.

Sous sa conduite, ils se hâtèrent de traverser le hall, passant devant la fontaine en direction du bureau où le sorcier vigile avait enregistré la baguette de Harry. Ce soir, cependant, il était vide. Harry était sûr qu'un gardien aurait dû se trouver là et que son absence était un présage inquiétant. Son mauvais pressentiment s'aggrava lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes dorées qui permettaient d'accéder aux ascenseurs. Il appuya sur le bouton « Descente » le plus proche et une cabine apparut presque immédiatement dans un grincement. La grille dorée coulissa avec un grand bruit métallique qui résonna en écho et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Harry pressa le bouton du niveau neuf, la grille claqua en se refermant et l'ascenseur entama sa descente, grinçant et cliquetant. Le jour où il était venu avec Mr Weasley, Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point les ascenseurs étaient bruyants. Ce vacarme aurait dû alerter tous les agents de sécurité présents dans le bâtiment mais lorsque la cabine s'arrêta, l'habituelle voix féminine annonça normalement :

— Département des mystères, et la grille se rouvrit. Ils sortirent aussitôt dans le couloir où rien d'autre ne bougeait que les flammes des torches agitées par le souffle d'air qu'avait provoqué l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Harry regarda la porte noire et lisse. Après en avoir rêvé pendant des mois et des mois, il la voyait enfin devant lui.

— Allons-y, murmura-t-il. Il s'avança dans le couloir, suivi de Luna qui regardait autour d'elle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Comme dans son rêve, elle s'ouvrit et il la franchit le premier, suivi des autres. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une grande salle circulaire. Tout, ici, était noir, y compris le sol et le plafond. Identiques, sans aucune marque, dépourvues de poignées, des portes noires s'alignaient à intervalles réguliers le long des murs également noirs. Des chandeliers fixés entre les portes éclairaient la pièce de flammes bleues dont la lueur froide, vacillante, se reflétait dans le marbre brillant du sol en lui donnant l'aspect d'une eau sombre.

— Fermez la porte, murmura Harry. Il regretta d'avoir donné cet ordre au moment même où Neville l'exécuta. Privée de la lumière provenant des torches du couloir, la pièce circulaire devint si obscure que, pendant un moment, seules les flammes qui tremblotaient sur les murs et leurs reflets fantomatiques dans le marbre du sol restèrent visibles. La salle était comme une grande bibliothèque. Mais à la place de contenir des livres, il y avait des petites boules en verre dont émanaient une lumière bleue, sous chaque boule il y avait une étiquette avec un nom et un numéro.

_ où sommes nous ? Demanda Ron.

_ Dans la salle des prophéties. Dit Charles. C'est étrange, tu es certain que c'est là que tu as vu Sirius ? Demanda Charles.

_ Oui il était au numéro 656, ne perdons pas notre temps.

Alors ils partirent en courant vers ce fameux numéro.

_ Harry, il n'y a rien ! Dit Neuville.

_ ce n'est pas normal il devrait être là !

Charles vit la prophétie portant le nom du survivant. _ Harry il y a une prophétie qui te concerne.

Alors Harry s'approcha et l'attrapa, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Charles réfléchi à toute allure, les prophéties ne peuvent être prises que par leurs titulaires. C'était donc un piège.

_ Harry c'est un piège ! Il veut ta prophétie ! Mais avant que Charles ne termine sa phrase ils entendirent du bruit, des personnes arrivaient.

_ Tous derrière moi ! Dit Charles. Tout le monde se mit derrière lui, il se mordit le doigt pour faire couler son sang et avant même que quelqu'un puisse dire par Serpentard, un grand bouclier en dôme les protégèrent. _ avant notre départ j'ai envoyé un patronus à Dumbledore et à Rogue pour les prévenir, l'ordre devrait arriver, et ma barrière de protection est infranchissable, je peux la garder intacte pendant des heures. Tant qu'on y reste dedans il ne nous arrivera rien.

Puis quelques secondes après une dizaine de mangemort arrivèrent. Des yeux brillaient à travers les fentes des cagoules et une douzaine de baguettes magiques allumées étaient pointées sur leurs poitrines. Ginny étouffa une exclamation d'horreur.

— Donne-moi ça, Potter, dit la voix traînante de Lucius Malefoy qui tendait la main vers la prophétie.

Harry sentit une nausée l'envahir. Ils étaient cernés par des adversaires deux fois supérieurs en nombre.

— Donne, insista Malefoy.

— Où est Sirius ? demanda Harry. Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Une voix féminine, dure et sèche, s'éleva à la gauche de Harry et lança d'un ton triomphant :

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait toujours comment faire !

— Toujours, dit doucement Malefoy, comme en écho. Maintenant, donne-moi la prophétie, Potter. — Je veux savoir où est Sirius !

— Je veux savoir où est Sirius ! répéta la femme en l'imitant.

Les Mangemorts s'étaient rapprochés et n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la barrière de Charles. Les rayons de lumière qui jaillissaient de leurs baguettes magiques l'éblouissaient.

— Vous l'avez fait prisonnier, dit Harry. Il décida de ne pas prêter attention à la panique qu'il sentait monter dans sa poitrine, à cette peur qu'il combattait depuis le moment où ils s'étaient glissés dans l'allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept.

— Il est ici, je le sais.

— Le petit bébé f'est réveillé en furfaut et a cru que fon rêve était vrai, dit la femme en imitant une horrible voix d'enfant. Harry sentit Ron bouger à côté de lui.

— Ne tente rien, marmonna Charles… La femme éclata d'un rire rauque.

— Vous l'entendez ? Vous l'entendez ? Il donne ses instructions aux autres mômes le petit prince !

— Je sais que Sirius est ici, répondit Harry. Une peur panique lui serrait la poitrine. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer normalement.

— Je sais que vous l'avez fait prisonnier ! De nouveau, les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire et c'était la femme qui riait le plus fort.

— Il serait temps que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre la vie et les rêves, Potter, dit Malefoy. Donne-moi cette prophétie ou nous devrons nous servir de nos baguettes.

_ Essayez donc, mon sortilège est impénétrable. Affirma Charles.

Alors lucius fit un pas en avant et se brula la main il dut reculer.

_ Je vous avez prévenu, ma magie du sang est impénétrable.

Et là, la femme rigola davantage. _ la magie du sang ne peut rien contre ton propre sang !

_ une Chance pour moi d'être né moldu alors !

_ vous l'entendez il croit encore être un sang de bourbe. Rigola la même dame. Puis la femme fit un pas en avant et franchi la barrière de Charles. Puis la femme sous un rire particulièrement flipant se coupa la pouce, brisant ainsi le bouclier. Le jeune prince était complètement figé.

_ c'est impossible ! Dit Charles choqué.

— allez-y, répliqua Harry en brandissant sa baguette. Aussitôt, les cinq baguettes magiques de Ron, d'Hermione, de Neville, de Ginny et de Luna s'élevèrent en même temps autour de lui, Charles était toujours figé. Le nœud qui contractait l'estomac de Harry se resserra. Si vraiment Sirius n'était pas ici, il aurait mené ses amis à la mort sans aucune raison… Mais les Mangemorts ne les attaquèrent pas.

— Donne-moi la prophétie et il ne sera fait de mal à personne, dit Malefoy d'une voix glaciale. Ce fut au tour de Harry d'éclater de rire.

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il. Je vous donne cette… prophétie, comme vous dites, et ensuite vous nous laissez tranquillement rentrer à la maison, c'est ça ? À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que la femme Mangemort s'écria d'une voix suraiguë :

— Accio proph… Harry s'était préparé. Il cria : « Protego ! » avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'achever sa formule. La sphère glissa jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts mais il parvint à la retenir.

— Oh mais, il sait bien jouer, le petit bébé Potter, dit la femme Mangemort, ses yeux déments étincelant à travers les fentes de sa cagoule. Très bien, dans ce cas…

— JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS FAIRE ÇA ! rugit Lucius Malefoy. Si jamais elle se casse…

Harry réfléchit très vite. Les Mangemorts voulaient à tout prix ce globe de verre alors que lui-même n'y attachait aucune importance. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était qu'ils sortent tous d'ici vivants, qu'aucun de ses amis n'ait à payer un terrible prix pour sa stupidité…

La femme s'avança, se détachant de ses compagnons, et enleva sa cagoule. Azkaban avait creusé les traits de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle avait le visage émacié, semblable à une tête de mort, mais une lueur fébrile, fanatique, l'animait.

— Tu as besoin d'arguments plus convaincants, sans doute ? dit-elle, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Très bien… Prends la petite, ordonna-t-elle à l'un des Mangemorts. On va la torturer devant lui. Je m'en charge. Harry sentit les autres se resserrer autour de Ginny. Il fit un pas de côté pour se placer devant elle, la prophétie serrée contre sa poitrine.

— Si vous voulez attaquer l'un d'entre nous, il faudra d'abord casser cette sphère, dit-il à Bellatrix. Je ne pense pas que votre patron sera très content si vous revenez sans elle. Elle ne bougea pas et se contenta de le fixer, en passant la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres.

— Au fait, reprit Harry, de quel genre de prophétie s'agit-il ? Il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre que de gagner du temps en parlant. Le bras de Neville, appuyé contre le sien, était parcouru de tremblements et il sentait sur sa nuque le souffle précipité de l'un des autres, il ne savait pas lequel. Harry espérait qu'ils étaient tous en train de réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de là car lui-même avait l'esprit vide.

— Quel genre de prophétie ? répéta Bellatrix, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage. Tu plaisantes, Harry Potter.

— Non, je ne plaisante pas du tout, répondit-il. Son regard allait d'un Mangemort à l'autre, cherchant un maillon faible, un espace quelconque par lequel ils pourraient s'échapper.

— Comment se fait-il que Voldemort ait tellement besoin de çà ? Les Mangemorts émirent une sorte de sifflement assourdi.

— Tu oses prononcer son nom ? murmura Bellatrix.

— Oui, répondit Harry, sa main fermement serrée sur la sphère. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lance un autre sortilège pour la lui arracher. —

Je n'ai aucune difficulté à dire Vol…

— Ferme-la ! s'écria Bellatrix d'une voix aiguë. Tu oses prononcer ce nom avec tes lèvres indignes, tu oses le souiller avec ta langue de sang-mêlé, tu oses…

— Vous saviez que lui aussi était un sang-mêlé, comme vous dites ? l'interrompit Harry, téméraire. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement à son oreille.

— Oui, la mère de Voldemort était une sorcière mais son père un Moldu… ou peut-être vous a-t-il dit qu'il était de sang pur ?

— Stupéf…

— NON ! Un éclair de lumière rouge avait jailli de la baguette magique de Bellatrix Lestrange mais Malefoy l'avait dévié et le rayon frappa une étagère, à trente centimètres à gauche de Harry. Des globes de verre volèrent en éclats. Deux silhouettes d'un blanc nacré, semblables à des fantômes, aussi mouvantes qu'une fumée, s'élevèrent alors des débris répandus sur le sol et se mirent à parler. Leurs voix se chevauchaient en essayant de se faire entendre et seules quelques paroles restèrent audibles parmi les cris de Malefoy et de Bellatrix :

— … au moment du solstice viendra…, dit la silhouette d'un vieil homme barbu.

— NE L'ATTAQUE PAS ! NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE LA PROPHÉTIE !

— Il a osé… Il ose… ! hurla Bellatrix, dans une suite de mots incohérents. Il reste là à… Répugnant bâtard…

— ATTENDS QUE NOUS AYONS LA PROPHÉTIE ! beugla Malefoy.

— … et personne ne viendra après…, dit la silhouette d'une jeune femme. Les deux formes fantomatiques échappées des débris de verre s'étaient volatilisées. Il ne restait plus de leur ancienne demeure que quelques fragments dispersés sur le sol. Elles avaient cependant donné une idée à Harry. Le problème était de la communiquer aux autres.

— Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué ce qu'a de si précieux cette prophétie que je suis censé vous donner, dit Harry pour gagner du temps. Il glissa lentement le pied de côté, essayant d'entrer en contact avec celui d'un des autres.

Charles qui depuis le début regardait les évènements comme si c'était un film, repris ses idées grâce aux cris de Bellatrix. Il réfléchit à toute allure si la mangemort pouvait pénétrer la barrière cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose ils étaient de la même famille. Mais il devait laisser cette idée derrière lui, il en dépendait leurs vies. Alors il se coupa le doigt et utilisa son sang comme un fouet et attrapa la prophétie des mains de Harry sera la précieuse boule dans sa main. Ce geste surpris tout le monde.

_ Vous avez vu ! Vous avez vu ! Il a la fougue et le talent des Black! Dit Bellatrix avec euphorie.

_ Harry ! Dit Charles, je t'expliquerais ce qu'ils veulent dire et Dumbledore aussi, mais le plus important c'est de fuir ! Si jamais vous nous attaquez je la détruis, dit Charles en fixant Lucius. Démolissez les étagères !

Derrière lui, cinq voix s'exclamèrent en même temps : « Reducto ! » Cinq sortilèges jaillirent alors dans cinq directions différentes, heurtant de plein fouet les étagères alentour. Les hautes structures vacillèrent tandis qu'une bonne centaine de sphères explosaient. Des silhouettes d'une blancheur nacrée se déployèrent de toutes parts et flottèrent dans les airs, leurs voix s'élevant d'on ne savait quel passé lointain dans le torrent de verre brisé et de bois fracassé qui retombait en pluie sur le sol.

— FUYEZ ! s'écria Harry tandis que les étagères oscillaient dangereusement, précipitant à terre les sphères des rayons les plus élevés. Harry saisit la robe d'Hermione qu'il entraîna derrière lui, un bras au-dessus de la tête pour se protéger du déluge de verre et de bois qui s'abattait sur eux. Un Mangemort se rua en avant à travers le nuage de poussière et Harry donna un coup de coude sur son visage masqué. Des cris, de douleur parfois, retentissaient dans le tonnerre des étagères qui s'effondraient les unes sur les autres, en laissant échapper les échos étranges et fragmentés des paroles de prophètes fantomatiques libérés de leurs sphères. Harry s'aperçut que la voie était libre et il vit Ron, Ginny et Luna le dépasser en courant, les bras audessus de la tête. Quelque chose de lourd le frappa sur le côté du crâne, mais il se contenta de se baisser et fonça droit devant. Une main l'attrapa alors par l'épaule. Il entendit Hermione crier : « Stupéfix ! » et la main le relâcha aussitôt. Ils étaient arrivés au bout de l'allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept. Harry tourna à droite et se mit à courir pour de bon. Il entendait des pas juste derrière lui et la voix d'Hermione qui exhortait Neville à aller plus vite. Devant eux, la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés était entrouverte.

Ils étaient tous regroupé dans l'atrium, toutes l'AD avait pu partir cependant ils furent vite rattrapés par les mangemorts. Effectivement un nuage de fumé noir entoura les membres Charles s'était mis devant Harry, s'il ne pouvait pas le protéger par sa magie, alors il le protégerait en utilisant son corps. Le jeune prince serra la boule. Le nuage noir se dissipât rapidement, les mangemorts tenaient chacun des membres de l'AD et les menacés de leurs baguettes à l'exception de Charles de d'Harry.

_Le choix va être vite fait pour vous, ou vous nous donnez la prophétie ou nous tuons vos camarades ! Dit Lucius.

Charles réfléchit très rapidement s'il ne donnait pas la prophétie ses amis seront tués s'il la donne, voldemort aura ce qu'il veut et rien ne garantit que les mangemorts partiront sans les tuer. Il savait ce qu'Harry voulait qu'il fasse, donner la prophétie évidement. Charles fut stoppé dans sa réflexion, par le bruit de la cheminer.

_ éloigne toi de mon filleul ! Dit Sirius Black en donnant un coup de poing à Malfoy senior.

Cet acte fut le début de la contre-attaque des membres de l'AD. Les sortilèges pleuvaient. On pouvait entendre des stupefix, endoloris, avadakedavra, petrifus totalus … converger dans un brouha intense. Ce Brouha augmenta avec l'arrivé de l'ordre du phénix au complet.

Charles lui se battait contre un mangemort qui lui était inconnue même s'il ressemblait à Crabe, la lenteur de son adversaire lui permis de rapidement le pétrifier. Mais la satisfaction de Charles fut de courte durée. Lorsqu'il entendit Bellatrix crier Avadakadavra puis rire et Chanter:

_ j'ai tué Sirius Black, j'ai tué Sirius Black, j'ai tué Sirius Black, j'ai tué Sirius Black, essaye de m'attraper ! Ahah

_ Harry non ! Cria Charles. Mais il était trop tard Harry s'éloigna des autres et partit rejoindre la sorcière. Seul il allait se faire tuer, Charles était le seul à ne plus avoir d'adversaire, alors sans écouter la raison il partit le rejoindre. Cependant il avait toujours la prophétie sur lui, et les mangemorts ne devaient pas la récupérer. Alors une fois loin de la bataille, Charles lança au sol la sphère, qui se brisa. puis continua sa course vers Harry, il arriva juste à temps lorsqu'il entendit :

_ Endoloris. Le sortilège du jeune sorcier entraina un faible cri de Bellatrix.

— C'est la première fois que tu lances un Sortilège Impardonnable, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? hurla- t-elle.

. — Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre, Potter ! Et y prendre plaisir. La juste et sainte colère n'aura pas beaucoup d'effet sur moi. Laisse-moi te montrer comment faire, d'accord ? Je vais te donner une leçon. Harry contournait silencieusement la fontaine lorsqu'elle s'écria :

— Endoloris ! Et il dut se baisser à nouveau en voyant le bras du centaure qui tenait son arc s'envoler dans les airs et se fracasser sur le sol tout près de la tête d'or du sorcier.

— Potter, tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi ! hurla-t-elle.

Charles arriva à cet instant et dit _ Seul peut-être pas mais à deux on pourra !

Charles se mit derrière la fontaine avec Harry. Mais la tirade de Charles avait rendu son rire démentiel à Bellatrix.

_ Tu crois que tu peux m'attaquer jeune prince ! tu ne pourras pas !

Charles savait que le plus intelligent serait de gagner du temps pour attendre les aurors, alors il fit un clin-d 'œil à Harry et rentra dans le jeu de la sorcière.

_ j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ! Vous avez animé ma curiosité en rompant ma barrière du sang.

_ la magie du sang ne peut rien contre son propre sang ! Dit elle avec une grande joie. Et toi tu es de mon sang. Ce qui fait que tu dois m'obéir alors donnes moi cette prophétie ! fais-la rouler vers moi !

— Dans ce cas, vous allez être déçu parce que la prophétie n'existe plus ! rugit Charles.

— Et il le sait ! ajouta Harry avec un rire démentiel digne de Bellatrix. Votre cher vieux copain Voldemort sait que la prophétie n'existe plus. Il ne va pas être très content de vous, j'imagine ?

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'écria-t-elle. Pour la première fois, il y avait de la peur dans sa voix.

— La prophétie s'est cassée pendant que j'essayais de vous rattraper! Dit Charles.

_ À votre avis, qu'est-ce que Voldemort va dire de ça ? Dit Harry, Sa cicatrice le brûlait… La douleur était telle que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes…

— MENTEUR ! vociféra-t-elle. Mais une véritable terreur perçait derrière sa colère, à présent.

— TU L'AS ENCORE, PETIT PRINCE, ET TU VAS ME LA DONNER ! Accio prophétie ! ACCIO PROPHÉTIE !

Harry éclata à nouveau d'un grand rire destiné à la rendre folle de rage. La douleur s'était intensifiée, sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il agita sa main vide derrière le gobelin à l'oreille cassée et la retira très vite alors qu'elle dirigeait sur lui un autre jet de lumière verte.

— Non ! s'égosilla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens ! MAÎTRE, J'AI ESSAYÉ, J'AI ESSAYÉ

− NE ME PUNISSEZ PAS…

— Inutile de gaspiller votre salive ! s'écria Harry. Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre une douleur plus terrible que jamais provenant de sa cicatrice.

— Il ne peut pas vous entendre d'ici !

— Vraiment, Potter ? dit alors une voix aiguë et glacée. Harry rouvrit les yeux. Grand, mince, un capuchon noir sur la tête, son terrible visage de serpent blafard et émacié, ses yeux rouges aux pupilles étroites fixés sur lui… Lord Voldemort venait d'apparaître au milieu du hall, sa baguette pointée sur Harry qui était figé de stupeur, incapable de faire un geste.

— Maître, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je combattais Black, l'Animagus ! sanglota Bellatrix en se jetant aux pieds de Voldemort qui s'approchait lentement. Maître, il faut que vous sachiez…

— Tais-toi, coupa Voldemort d'un ton menaçant. Je m'occuperai de toi tout à l'heure. Crois-tu donc que je suis venu au ministère de la Magie pour t'entendre pleurnicher des excuses ?

— Mais, Maître… il est ici… en dessous… Voldemort ne lui accorda aucune attention.

— Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire, Potter, reprit-il à voix basse. Tu m'as exaspéré trop souvent et trop longtemps. AVADA KEDAVRA ! Harry n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche pour tenter de résister. Il avait l'esprit vide, sa baguette magique inutilement pointée vers le sol.

Alors Charles utilisa rapidement sa barrière de sang pour protéger Harry.

_ Harry ! Reprends toi ! Dit Charles sous un air de supplication.

Le seigneur des ténèbres posa son regard sur Charles pour la première fois depuis qu'il était au ministère.

_ Le petit prince essaye de te sauver, Potter, et dire que très bientôt il marchera à mes côtés. Voldemort savouré ses paroles alors que Bellatrix souriait en entendant son maître mais elle se rappela bien vite de sa mauvaise posture et se fit discrète.

_ Jamais je vous rejoindrais ! Dit Charles en augmentant l'intensité de son sortilège.

Alors le mage noir ria avec une voix cruelle, et dit:

_ je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'auras pas le choix ! Je suis très satisfait de toi petit prince, si satisfait que je ne te punirais pas pour avoir protégé Potter. Ta puissance feras de toi un allier important.

_ Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais ! Cria Charles.

Le lord perdu son sourire _ tais-toi ! Ne me coupe jamais la parole petit prince! Tu me rejoindras comme tes parents l'ont fait ! avant que Charles n'ait pu dire mot, le lord devança son interrogation:

_ je t'ai dit que tu me dois la vie ! Et ce fut si facile, beaucoup de mage ont essayé de manipuler le souverain, mais les sortilèges de la communauté internationale magique qui protègent le palais sont trop puissants. Seul moi ai eu l'idée de corrompre le futur souverain, pour m'assurer qu'il sera à mes côtés ! Ce fut trop facile, lorsque j'ai appris que la princesse Elizabeth et son mari résidaient à Malte sous les ordres du roi le père de la princesse, soit loin du palais et de sa protection, il me fut simple d'envoyer mes plus fidèle partisans, pour engrosser la princesse. Ainsi Rodolphus Lestrange a sous le sortilège de l'impero engrossé la princesse et pendant ce temps, Bellatrix effectuait un rituel ancestral de la famille Black, pour que tu hérites de sa magie et te rendre ainsi un sang pur. Tu es peut-être l'enfant physique de Elisabeth II reine d'Angleterre, mais tu es bien en réalité l'enfant de Bellatrix et de Rodolphus Lestrange. Le plus Beau c'est que la magie t'a tout de même accepté comme Roi. Le prochain roi de l'empire Britannique sera à mes ordres, après ça Dumbledore ne pourra plus rien faire !

Les dernières paroles du mage fut prononcé sous un air de triomphe mais avec une voix si glaciale qui figea Charles. Harry voyant que son ami ne répondait pas cria pour lui.

_ Même si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, jamais il ne vous rejoindra ! Ce n'est pas notre famille qui détermine nos choix !

Le lord perdu son sourire, Harry avait le talent pour enerver le mage.

_ Il n'aura pas le choix potter! Tout simplement car après sa naissance, sa marraine Narcissa Malfoy a fait un rituel, lors de son 17e anniversaire la marque des ténèbres apparaitra sur son bras et il aura le désir de me servir ! Mais je dois te remercier Potter, tu m'as grandement simplifié la tache en l'amenant ici. Ce soir il quittera le ministère avec moi, et toi tu seras mort.

Charles reprit ses idées avec le mot mort.

_ plutôt mourir ! Dumbledore va arriver j'en suis certain !

Le mage avait perdu toute satisfaction.

_ Ta vie m'appartient ! Si tu veux de la joie c'est parce que je veux que tu en ais et Miss Parkinson l'a très bien compris !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?!

_ une sang pur, fréquenter un sang de bourg vraiment ! Je te croyais plus intelligent ! J'ai ordonné à tous les serpentards d'être gentil avec toi, d'ailleurs c'est moi qui ait donné le rituel à Drago pour te faire roi ! Ton couronnement me sera d'une grande utilité ! Et le mieux dans cette histoire c'est que Dumbledore que vous admirez tant savait pour tes origines et ne t'a rien dit.

À cet instant Dumbledore arriva, et le duel des deux plus puissant mage d'Angleterre commença. Pendant ce temps Bellatrix utilisa une fois de plus son sang pour rompre la barrière de Charles.

Le combat fut intense, Dumbledore étant occupé par Voldemort Bellatrix en avait profité pour désarmer Potter, alors qu'elle allait le tuer, Charles lança un Stupéfix. Sortilège qu'elle dévia sans difficulté et cria furieusement :

_ Comment oses tu m'attaquer ! Pour défendre se sang impure ! N'oublie plus jamais que tu es mon héritier et que tu me dois donc respect et obéissance ! Cela devrait t'aider à t'en rappeler ! Endoloris !

Le sortilège frappa Charles, qui resta debout sans bouger luttant pour ne pas offrir la satisfaction à son adversaire de crier. La douleur fut tellement intense, et Bellatrix n'ayant pas eu les effets qu'elle espéré c'est à dire les cris de sa victime continua le sortilège. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit surprise par des flashs et un crie :

_ Il est donc revenu ! Dit stupéfait Fudge.

Les journalistes avaient pris en photo le duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, ainsi que Charles sous le sortilège doloris défendant Harry.

Voldemort était plus que furieux, la mission était un échec, tous ses partisans étaient capturés et son retour était dévoilé. Alors il transplana en emportant Bellatrix avec lui.

Le sortilège Doloris fut donc rompu, Charles tomba sur le sol. Puis rassembla toutes ses forces et marcha vers le ministre. Sur sa tête était tracé une couronne, la même que celle apparut lors du rituel de la chambre des secrets.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Pour le plus grand bien

Et bien voici la réaction de nos héros à la suite de la révélation. Neuville va apprendre que son ami est le fils de ceux qui ont détruit sa vie, Harry digérer le fait que la génitrice magique de Charles a tué Sirius. Et surtout le fait que Dumbledore était au courant et qu'il n'ait rien dit à Charles. Bref un chapitre explosif qui porte bien son titre, avec une fin surprenante. Bonne lecture !

Lassa : Alors oui ils ne vont pas passer un bon moment, surtout Pansy et Drago. Pour ce qui est de la durée, il ne reste plutôt qu'un an à Harry car Charles aura 17 ans le 15 février de la 6e année.

**Chapitre 17 : Pour le plus grand bien**

Alors Charles marcha vers son ministre, il avait une démarche impériale, qui était marqué par une certitude. Alors il commença à parler, cependant ce n'était plus lui qui parlé mais la couronne. Et c'était comme s'il parlait avec un sonorus.

_ Cornelius Fudge, la vie de la couronne a été mise en danger et c'est entièrement votre faute ! Je vous ai mis en garde sur le retour de Lord Voldemort et vous ne m'avez pas écouté, l'ensemble des moldus sont en danger. Le mangemorts sont dehors libre depuis leurs évasions. Vous avez laissé des enfants se mettre en danger, vous avez laissé des terroristes rentrer dans le ministère, vous avez laissé un dictateur et tueur attenter à nos vies. Vous êtes la honte de notre société.

_ Mais mais … tenta Fudge mais Charles ne lui laissa pas en placer une. Et bien évidement les journalistes n'en manquèrent pas une miette.

_ Votre incompétence deviendra légendaire ! En tant que souverain du monde magique, en tant que représentant de la reine, je déclare l'état d'urgence ! Qui prend effet maintenant ! Ce qui me permet de vous relever de vos fonctions ! Allez loin de ma vue !

Puis Charles avança pour se mettre devant les journalistes, laissant derrière lui Fudge. Et reprit.

_ Cette soirée a apporté la preuve du retour du mage noir, mais pire encore, que des proches du gouvernement étaient dans les rangs de celui qui s'est proclamé lord. Mais votre chef d'état que je suis par la grâce de dieu vous garantit qu'il veillera à ce que son gouvernement reste fort ! Pour que la démocratie soit garantie, je demande à Amélia Bones Chef du département de la justice, d'assurer la transition jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau premier ministre vienne me demander l'autorisation de former un gouvernement. Pour ce qui est de Harry James Potter, la communauté magique anglaise reconnait son erreur, la gazette devra selon nos loin écrire un démenti. En ce qui concerne Albus Dumbledore, il récupéra son post de grand manitou et de président du magenemagot. Poudlard récupéra son indépendance, le ministère n'interféra plus dans les affaires de l'école. Pour la personne de Dolores Ombrage, une enquête sera faite pour utilisation de détraqueur, mise en danger du secret du monde magique, mise en danger de moldu et de sorcier, pour avoir tenté l'utilisation du sortilège doloris. La sous secrétaire d'état est donc relevée de ses fonctions et sera conduite à azkaban jusqu'à son procès et la fin de l'enquête. Enfin les magemorts qui viennent d'être arrêtés seront eux aussi amenés à Azkaban dans l'attente de leurs procès.

L'annonce de Charles avait fait le buzz chez les journalistes, la couronne que portait Charles disparut après son discours, Amélia Bones qui venait d'arriver avait reçu l'emblème de chef de gouvernement, qui avait disparue de la robe de Fudge.

_ Je vous conseille discuter avec le président du magenemagot miss Bones.

Puis Charles parti en direction des autres étudiants de Poudlard, pendant ce temps Harry lui était rentré par porte loin dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, où il laissa libre cours à sa colère d'avoir perdu Sirius.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance, bien que certain membre de l'AD furent blaisé, les blessures étaient superficielles, les aurors les avaient soigné en moins d'une minute. C'est ainsi que Charles et l'AD rentrèrent à Poudlard.

Une fois rentrée à Poudlard Charles parti rapidement dans la salle sur demande, il demanda un lieu où il pourrait être seul, il avait besoin d'un temps de solitude. Cependant il fut si troublé qu'il s'endormi.

Le lendemain, il rassembla tout son courage puis il quitta la salle va et vient et il partit prendre son petit déjeuner. Heureusement pour lui il n'était que 5h30 du matin, enfin c'était plutôt malheureusement pour lui, car s'il n'était pas chamboulé il serait encore dans son lit. Mais il se réconforta en pensant que dans la salle il n'y avait personne. Effectivement Charles n'avait pas le courage d'affronter le trio d'or, et espérait tellement que Voldemort ait menti sur la participation de ses amis serpentards qu'il cherchait à les éviter au maximum.

Charles ne mangea presque rien, il joua simplement avec son verre de jus de citrouille. La pièce était bien vide, il était seul. Mais après tout Charles a toujours été seul. Seul dans un grand palais, non aimé de sa mère la reine qui voyait en lui sa mort (il représentait le prochain roi, donc celui qui serait sur le Thrones après dernier soupire). Il reçut avant ses onze ans une éducation par des précepteurs donc jamais il n'eut d'ami. Son père enfin celui qui pensait être son père, n'avait jamais été longtemps à Londres. La vie de Charles dans le monde moldu était bien remplie de solitude. Au final il n'avait ni ami, ni famille. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était un protocole qui le suivait partout.

Bien sûr lorsqu'il entra à Poudlard il pensa que bien des choses avaient changé. Il avait un meilleur ami Drago, une petite copine Pansy et des complices Not et Zanabi. Mais si la révélation du mage était vraie alors tout ce qu'il avait construit ne serait qu'une illusion. Et son amitié avec les membres de sa maison, comment pourrait-il regarder Neuville en face alors qu'il était le fils de ceux qui ont détruit sa vie. Le pire est qu'il croyait l'avoir aidé en lui donnant la plante magique lui permettant de communiquer avec ses parents, ce n'était certainement pas des stupides plantes qui pouvaient arranger la vie de son ami. Puis il pensa Dumbledore est un grand mage ! S'il était vraiment un Lestrange il l'aurait su alors le directeur l'aurait prévenu ! Donc Voldemort mentait !

Alors sous un stupide espoir il tenta de trouver la preuve que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Alors il bougea sa baguette pour faire apparaître une carte de la grade bretagne, versa son sang et utilisa une nouvelle fois sa magie de sang en répétant l'incantation

_ le sang appelle, le sang, le sang appelle le sang … !

Phillipe d'Angleterre était au pays de galle, et sa mère la reine à Londres il espérait donc voir son sang tracer deux petits cercles là où le couple devait être. Mais si en moins de 10 secondes un cercle fut tracé sur Londres, aucun cercle n'apparut au pays de Galle et pire encore, à la fin de l'incantation un grand cercle de sang entoura la carte. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Son père était sous une barrière magique, c'était la preuve que son père était le mangemort.

Alors Charles se leva, et remarqua en se levant que le golden trio était arrivé, il vit Hermione le fixer avec un regard triste. Elle avait compris que le lord avait dit la vérité. Il comprit surtout qu'Harry avait raconté sa véritable identité à tous les autres membres de l'AD.

N'ayant pas la force de les confronter, Charles décida de partir le plus vite possible, il marcha pour marcher. Puis il se remit dans ses pensées. Il était impossible que Dumbledore ne soit pas au courant de son identité, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir informé ? Il devait le savoir.

C'est ainsi que Charles changea de direction, il monta rapidement dans le bureau du directeur. Ce fut rapide puisque la statue du bureau que Charles avait explosé n'était toujours pas réparé. une fois devant la porte, le prince frappa et sans attendre la réponse entra.

_ Bonjour Charles. Commença le directeur.

_ je vois que vous n'êtes pas surpris de ma présence.

_ Non en effet, Harry m'a raconté ce que Voldemort t'avais dit et il faut que tu saches que … il n'eut pas le luxe de finir sa phrase.

_ Je sais que c'est vrai. Mais le saviez vous avant l'attaque au ministère? Demanda Charles en masquant toutes émotions. Dumbledore fut troublé quelques instants puis il décida de ne rien dire et d'hocher simplement la tête.

_ Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas pensé que cela aurait été pertinent de m'en informer ? Demanda le jeune prince avec la même voix. Cette fois ci le directeur qui semblait avoir pris 10 ans de plus répondit.

_ Tu es si jeune, je voulais te préserver.

_ Vous mentez, vous vouliez simplement conserver mon soutien. Avez-vous réfléchi à ce qu'il va m'arriver à mes 17 ans.

Le directeur soupira puis dit d'une voix faible _ on pourrait te mettre sous coma magique, jusqu'à ce que Tom ne soit plus.

Charles Fixa le professeur qui lui dit _ ne juge pas trop sévèrement un vielle homme qui a simplement …

_ agi pour "le plus grand bien", vous lui ressemblez plus que vous ne croyez.

Et sur ses derniers mots il quitta le bureau. En descendant l'escalier il vit Drago commencer à attaquer Harry, Charles savait que savoir que son père était arrêté ne devait pas plaire à Drago. Alors il marcha jusqu'à se mettre entre les deux sorciers, puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit:

_ peux tu nous laisser seul s'il te plait ?

_ Mais … commença Harry

_ dégage ! hurla Charles qui commencer à perdre son masque. Sans rien dire de plus, il se tourna vers les serpentards. Le quatuor argenté était bien au complet alors Charles fixa Drago et lui demanda :

_ Tu savais que j'étais un sang pur ? À la question de Charles Pansy commença à pleurer.

_ Oui. Lui répondit son cousin et anciennement meilleur ami.

_ tu n'as pas volé le journal de ton ancêtre ?

_ Oui.

Charles qui ne regarda toujours pas Pansy, projeta les serpentards contre le mur et cria.

_ J'avais confiance en vous ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ! Et avant même que Charles puisse terminer McGonagall arriva avec ses valises, elle venait de rentrer de saint mangouste.

_ pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Mais avant qu'elle ne regarde Charles, elle attrapa Neuville pour lui demander de déposer ses sacs dans son bureau. Celui-ci observa Charles quelques secondes et fuya son regard. Ce que Charles remarqua tout de suite, alors Neuville connaissait sa véritable identité.

_ Neuville ! Commença Charles la voix remplie d'émotion, mais le Gryffondor se retourna et parti avec les sacs de son professeur.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, effectivement la sous directrice avait été surprise de voir Charles s'attaquer à ses amis mais elle comprit la raison en constatant le silence de Neuville ce qui lui enleva toute joie. Charles remarqua avec surprise le comportement de son professeur et lui dit.

_ vous saviez ! C'est pour cela que vous me regardiez toujours avec tristesse ! Vous le saviez!

_ Le directeur m'avez demandé de ne rien dire ! Tenta de s'excuser la vielle dame.

_ Winky ! Appela Charles ce qui provoqua un pop.

_ le maître a appelé Winky ?

_ va dans ma chambre, récupère toutes mes affaires et rejoint moi le plus vite possible ! L'elfe de Charles disparut sous un autre pop. Charles regarda alors la sous directrice avec toute la noblesse de son rang.

_ il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire ! je vous présente ma démission de mon statut d'étudiant.

_ Charles je ne crois pas que …

_ je ne vous fais plus confiance, et je ne veux plus vous parler d'ailleurs je ne suis plus votre élève donc rien ne m'y oblige.

Charles ignora son professeur puis passa à côté d'elle pour se rendre devant la porte d'entrée.

Lorsque Winky apparut Charles allait lui donner un ordre cependant il fut interrompu par Harry et Hermione qui avaient couru vers lui.

_ Toby nous a dit que Winky faisait tes sacs ! Dit Hermione qui fut choqué en réalisant que Charles quitté Poudlard.

_ Pourquoi quittes-tu le château ? Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? Demanda Harry.

Alors Charles respira, et dit à voix basse.

_ C'est en moi que je n'ai plus confiance ! Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Winky transplane nous dans ma chambre de Londres.

Et avant qu'Harry puisse intervenir Charles avait disparu.

C'est ainsi que le prince coupa tous les liens avec le monde sorcier, ami, professeur, amoureuse appartenaient à son passé, il quitta Poudlard sans se retourner pour "du plus grand bien".

FIN.


	18. Chapter 18

La publication du tome II des aventures de Charles commence aujourd'hui ; à très bientôt !

nvb.

s/13300417/1/Charles-Lestrange-Windsor


End file.
